La Indomable
by Sefiro Kou
Summary: Serena era dueña de todo lo que se pudiese desear: dinero, autoestima, belleza, audacia, desdén… Pero todo eso cambia cuando tiene que aprender a hacer lo que juró que nunca iba a hacer: obedecer. Sólo un hombre puede aceptar semejante reto: Seiya Kou.
1. Chapter 1

**La Indomable**

**Serena era dueña de todo lo que se pudiese desear: dinero, autoestima, belleza, audacia, desdén… Pero todo eso cambia cuando tiene que aprender a hacer lo que juró que nunca iba a hacer: obedecer. Sólo un hombre puede aceptar semejante reto: Seiya Kou.**

**Capítulo 1**

**La Indomable**

La fiesta de cumpleaños número 25 de Serena Tsukino en el hotel Burj Khalifa en Dubai era simplemente excesiva. Más de tres docenas de meseros se mezclaban entre más de los trescientos invitados que habían viajado desde Japón para celebrar a la media hermana de Haruka Tenoh y el champagne más caro corría a cascadas por las copas finísimas de baccarat. Todos los invitados se encontraban en el último piso del hotel que gozaba de la categoría de 7 estrellas que lo hacía único en su clase y que flotaba sobre el mar al lado de la playa Jumeirah. Un obsceno pastel de 15 pisos decorado con flores naturales adornaba el centro de la pista de baile y DJ Tiesto se encargaba de la música. Haruka, por su parte, estaba furioso hasta que de pronto, vio llegar a lo lejos a su hermana Serena.

- ¡Serena! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – una chica de cabello negro largo y lacio hasta la cintura se intentó acercarse a la rubia que portaba un vestido negro de Armani escotado por delante y por detrás que hizo que todos voltearan a verla. Serena simplemente sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba siendo vista por todos y con mirada gélida volteó a ver a Rei.

- Rei… seamos sinceras… tu no vienes a felicitarme… vienes a gozar de todo esto porque mi hermano te pagó el viaje. Tú sabes que yo no tengo amigas. Así que no vengas a hacer el ridículo ¿quieres? – Serena le sonrió y dejó a Rei sin saber que decir.

Serena siguió avanzando entre la multitud y una chica de rizos aguamarina, la novia de su hermano Haruka, la detuvo por el brazo. Serena se soltó totalmente arisca.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme Michiru! No creas que porque eres la novia en turno de mi hermano puedes andarme tocando…

- Serena… todo esto empezó hace horas… Haruka está furioso… ¿sabes cuánto se ha gastado en esta fiesta?

- Mi querida Michiru… - Serena le tocó la frente a la novia de su hermano y le dio pequeños golpecitos. - ¡Entiende! ¡No te importa! Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema… y si te preocupa que mi hermano se moleste… no sabes cuánto me quita el sueño… - Serena simuló que bostezaba. – Todo esto Michiru… - Serena señaló por todas partes – a mí me importa un bledo… así que no te metas donde no te llaman… quítate de mi camino…

Michiru sin decir nada, se limitó a hacerse a un lado. Serena le sonrió y siguió caminando. Llegó hasta donde la esperaba su hermano.

- ¿Dónde te metiste? Hace horas que esto empezó…

- No me fastidies Haruka… - Serena le hizo una seña de silencio.

- ¿Quién te entiende gatita? Es tu cumpleaños, deberías estar celebrando…

- No me gustan los cumpleaños… y si me pusieras un poquito de atención, lo sabrías… - Serena se sentó, levantó la mano y al momento le sirvieron champagne.

- Gatita… estamos en Dubai, estamos celebrando en la azotea del mejor hotel del mundo… ¿por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser la…?

- ¿La que? – Serena se carcajeó sin importarle que medio mundo los estuviera observando.

- Olvídalo… - Haruka optó por callarse.

- Dilo… - Serena lo retó. – Todos en esta fiesta están diciendo lo perra que puedo ser y que soy… Y me vale un cacahuate… ¿Sabes por qué Haruka? Porque yo no invité a nadie de estos que nada más vienen a ver cuánta fortuna tienes tú y cuánta tengo yo y a ver si seguimos en líos…

- Serena… - Haruka intentó conciliar la situación.

- Es la verdad hermanito… - Serena bebió de su copa. – Trajiste a toda esta gente de Japón pretendiendo que me estás halagando para celebrar mi cumpleaños y que todos nos llevamos bien y que tengo amigas cuando sabemos que es una farsa… Ni estas personas son mis amigos… ni tú ni yo nos llevamos bien…

- Creo que lo mejor será que la fiesta siga su curso y mañana hablamos de tus planes…

- Creo que sí… gracias por lo que gastaste hermanito…

- De nada gatita…

S&S

- ¡Es una perra! – Rei platicaba con sus amigas Lita y Amy que también habían sido invitadas a la fiesta por el hermano de Serena.

- ¿Pero qué te dijo? – insistió Lita, una chica de cabellos castaños.

- La muy maldita me dijo que ella no tenía amigas. ¡Todo el mundo vio cuando me hizo el desaire! La muy desgraciada…

- Sin embargo… pobrecita… ¿no creen? – pensó en voz alta Amy, una chica de cabello azul corto.

- ¿Qué? – Lita y Rei se sorprendieron.

- Es una pobre niña rica. Lo tiene todo pero que triste que su madre haya muerto al darla a luz y que su padre se haya dado un tiro y haberse quedado al cuidado de un medio hermano…

- Eso no justifica que se comporte como una maldita desgraciada…

- Pues será lo que tú quieras… pero mira… empieza ya el desfile de hombres que pasan frente a ella buscando un baile o una conversación.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – Rei se revolvía de ira mientras Amy y Lita miraba entre maravilladas e intrigadas a la escultural Serena Tsukino.

S&S

- ¡Serena! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – un hombre de cabellos negros cortos se acercó a ella. La rubia volteó con desdén y de pronto sus ojos se pusieron en blanco pero soltó una sonrisa.

- ¡Darien Chiba! ¿También fuiste víctima de mi hermano?

- Creo que sí. No pude rechazar la invitación a tu fiesta… ¿Cómo la estás pasando?

- ¿Me creerías si te digo que me estoy aburriendo?

- Sí… lo creería. – Darien sonrió. – Excelente vestido… aunque no te recomiendo salir así fuera del hotel.

- Me encanta desafiar las reglas… además sería divertido que mi hermano Haruka fuera a sacarme de la cárcel por desacato a la moral…

- ¿Bailamos? – Darien por dentro rezaba que Serena no lo fuera a rechazar.

Serena lo pensó por un momento. Arqueó una ceja y finalmente aceptó.

- Está bien. Todo mundo debe estar pensando que te enviaré a freír espárragos. Hay que hacer que piensen que se equivocan todo el tiempo conmigo…

Tomó la mano que Darien le ofrecía y bailaron "Murder On The Dance Floor" de Sophie Ellis Bextor. Darien era un excelente bailarín pero Serena lo era mucho más y Darien se sentía torpe con semejante belleza entre sus brazos. Cuando terminaron de bailar, salieron a la terraza a conversar.

- Tenía tiempo que no te veía… - Darien inició la plática. – Desde que nos recibimos en Licenciatura en Historia del Arte…

- No frecuento a nadie… Las águilas solemos volar solas y los burros en manada… - Serena sonrió.

- Gracias por la indirecta… supongo que lo dices porque sigo juntándome con Andrew y Nicolas…

- A quien le quede el saco…

- No por nada siempre te apodamos "La Indomable"…

- Me agrada el apodo… - Serena tronó los dedos y un mesero le llevó sus cigarrillos favoritos y le encendió uno.

- ¿De verdad te agrada estar sola? – Darien no daba crédito.- Tan linda y tan sola…

- No me hagas responderte Chiba…

- Respóndeme… - Darien la retó.

- Bien… vuélvelo a decir…

- Tan linda y tan sola…

- Tú tan animal y sin jaula...

Darien y Serena se rieron juntos. Serena tiró la ceniza de su cigarrillo y miró como todos estaban al pendiente de sus actos. De cierta manera, ya dominaba y le encantaba ser el centro de atención. Pero también era parte de su cruz. Fastidiada, arrojó el cigarrillo y se dirigió a Darien que la miraba embelesado.

- Volvamos. Deben estarse preguntando porque estoy dedicándote tiempo y no quiero chismes.

- ¿Te molestaría que los hubiera?

- Sí. – Serena no dudó al contestar. Darien enrojeció.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Te encanta rechazar a las personas o solamente arruinar un buen momento?

- Darien… soy célebre por mis malos modales. Lo sabes desde la universidad. Me molesta que me digan cómo debo actuar. Soy quien soy y a nadie le rindo cuentas de mis actos. Si me quiero ir me voy y lo hago. Punto final. Si tenías un problema con eso, no debiste haberte acercado a mí en un inicio. ¿Lo sabías, si o no?

- Sï… - Darien bajó la mirada ante la altiva mirada de Serena.

- Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Gusto en saludarte.

Serena se dirigió al interior de su fiesta de cumpleaños dejando a Darien solo y viendo el espléndido cuerpo de Serena deslizarse en la pista de baile y mandar al demonio a Haruka y a Michiru y prender otro cigarrillo mientras que a pesar que todos hablaban de ella, las miradas eran solamente para esa rubia de tentación… para "la indomable"…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**El Extraño**

Durante el resto de la fiesta, Serena rechazó a más de una docena de hombres que quisieron acercarse a ella. Haruka la miraba con furia. A Serena eso la tenía sin cuidado. Ella tenía mejores planes para celebrar sus 25 años. La razón por la que ella había querido ir a Dubai era porque quería hacer una expedición en las islas World Islands. Era cierto que aún no estaban terminadas y que muchas estaban aún desiertas y que le habían advertido que era peligroso que fuera sola pero eso a ella no le interesaba en absoluto. Quería ver el mar. Quería estar sola. Quería estar en territorio virgen. Quería gritar y saber que estaba libre de presiones, de su hermano, que nadie la molestaba por su carácter o nadie la buscaba por su cuantiosa fortuna. Eso es lo que buscaba y decididamente iba a tener. Otro caballero la sacó de sus pensamientos, cosa que la molestó de sobremanera.

- ¿Serena Tsukino?

- ¿Hay otra? – contestó con altivez.

- Permítame presentarme… Mi nombre es Zafiro Black. Es usted la mujer más bella que ha pisado estas tierras…

- Vaya al grano… - Serena lo apuró - ¿Qué quiere?

- Disculpe… no vengo a pedirle un baile… soy la persona que usted contrató para su expedición por las World Islands en tres días…

La mueca de fastidio de Serena cambio en un instante. Súbitamente, se paró y dio un brinco como si fuera niña pequeña y abrazó a Zafiro Black ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- Creo que todo mundo nos mira señorita Serena…

- Déjelos… no tienen vida propia… siéntese a mi lado… ¿Usted será mi guía?

- Así es… Partiremos de aquí de la playa Jumeirah, llegaremos a la bahía de lo que es la isla que corresponde a Inglaterra que es donde están los hoteles y la isla que está más poblada y a partir de ahí empezaremos la expedición hasta cubrir en su totalidad todos los países que conforman las World Islands. En total, la duración de su expedición será de un mes y medio, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo quiera acampar en cada isla…

- ¡Me parece perfecto! Esto sí que es digno de ser celebrado… ¡Haruka! – gritó Serena y el rubio corrió al lado de su hermana menor.

- ¿Ahora qué gatita?

- Te presento a mi guía de mi expedición por las World Islands… Zafiro Black, le presento a mi medio hermano, Haruka Tenoh…

- Mucho gusto señor Tenoh, un placer…

- Me gustaría decir lo mismo señor Black pero sigo en contra del capricho de mi hermana…

- Y como ya te he dicho Haruka, yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Yo nada más cumplí con informarte… - dijo Serena con orgullo y desdén.

- De cualquier manera me gustaría mañana tener una reunión con usted, señor Black… quisiera saber cuáles son las medidas de seguridad que se adoptarán…

- Por supuesto señor Tenoh…

Serena se alejó dejando a su hermano con sus conversaciones "de adultos". A final de cuentas, ella ya sabía lo que le interesaba. Tronó los dedos a su guardaespaldas Artemis que se colocó detrás de ellas.

- ¿Sí Serena?

- Vámonos a la playa. Consígueme un Martini seco y dile al DJ que quiero la música allá abajo. Quiero una fogata para mí sola… todo este bullicio ya me hartó…

- A la orden.

S&S

En menos de media hora, Serena estaba sola, como más le gustaba estar, en la playa, sin sus tacones, sin importarle estarse mojando el vestido negro de Armani, caminando y correteando entre las olas mientras Artemis sostenía sus zapatos, su Martini y el DJ tocaba una canción que le había encantado a Serena: Language of Love de Cee Lo Green.

- ¿Artemis?

- ¿Serena?

- ¿Soy odiosa?

- A veces… - admitió el guardaespaldas.

- ¿Eres mi amigo?

- Para eso me pagas…

- Por eso me caes bien… porque eres honesto… - rió Serena mientras giraba sobre sí misma – no como esa bola de lamebotas que están allá arriba queriendo quedar bien con mi hermanito Haruka… ¡Súbele al volumen DJ!

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_The language of love / el idioma del amor_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_She knows without sayin' and goes without sayin' / ella sabe sin decir y va sin decir_

_This is where you should be / aquí es donde deberías estar_

_Go get your know, leave that one alone / ve y toma lo que sabes, deja a ése solo_

_That beautiful stranger belongs to me / esa bella extraña me pertenece_

Serena cantaba y bailaba mientras chapoteaba con las olas del mar y Artemis la vigilaba pero a lo lejos unos ojos azul zafiro habían cantado también la última frase "Esa bella extraña me pertenece" sin que ninguno de los dos se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Your heart is calling, I can hear you / tu corazón me está llamando, te puedo oír

_Wanting me to come be near you / queriendo que vaya cerca de ti_

_It's just like magic, I'm staring at it / es justo como la magia, lo estoy viendo_

_Please tell me you agree / por favor, dime que estás de acuerdo_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_The language of love / el idioma del amor_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

El extraño se acercó con cautela. Observó el cuerpo sugerente de la rubia, la belleza de su cara, la manera desenfadada en que se movía. Notó que tenía guardaespaldas, que por su manera de cantar, bailar y juguetear con las olas era una chiquilla caprichosa. La miró con deseo y se tomó su tiempo para pensar en todo lo que haría cuando la tuviera con él.

_What's happening to us, somebody lets do us / ¿qué es lo que nos pasa?, que alguien nos permita_

_Which is very nice slow / elegir el movimiento lento_

_She's not here alone but she's grown / ella no está aquí sola pero está crecida_

_And it's so nice to know / y eso es bueno saberlo_

El extraño sonrió al oír lo que Serena cantaba a todo pulmón. Si tan sólo esa rubia supiera su destino.

_There's a wanting, there's a needing / hay un querer, hay una necesidad_

_Don't you ever stop believing / no dejes nunca de creer_

_And I pinch myself and I curse myself / y me pellizco y me maldigo a mí mismo_

_If you decided that you should go / Si tu decides que debieras irte_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_You speakin' my language / Estás hablando en mi idioma_

_The language of love / el idioma del amor_

Serena se carcajeó y aventó al mar su copa de martini vacía y brincó como una chiquilla y de pronto sus ojos se toparon con los de aquel extraño que la miraba. Sus ojos celestes con aquellos ojos zafiros que se confundían en la oscuridad del mar. El tiempo se detuvo y Serena se quedó inmóvil pero sintió que aquellos ojos la desnudaban y gritó con terror.

- ¡Artemis!

El guardaespaldas soltó los tacones de la muchacha y la abrazó y sacó una pistola para apuntar hacia donde Serena le señalaba. Pero Artemis no vio nada. Los ojos zafiro habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y Serena se restregó los ojos. ¿Acaso estaba borracha? ¿Había alucinado?

- ¿Qué viste Serena?

- Te juro Artemis… te juro que creí que alguien me estaba mirando… podría jurar que alguien me estaba observando…

- Serena… ¡no hay nadie!

La rubia se llevó la mano a la boca. Seguramente era la adrenalina de su próxima expedición, el Martini, la playa… Pero si aquellos ojos zafiros hubiesen sido verdaderos, no los hubiera desechado como tantos otros ojos que se posaban en ella con adoración.

** La canción que nos acompañó en este capítulo se llama Language of Love interpretada por Cee Lo Green. Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Preparativos**

Serena se levantó de su cama con ideas encontradas. Por una parte, maldijo la idea de no citar a Zafiro Black más tarde en el restaurante del hotel para dormir un poco más pero por otro lado, se alegraba de acelerar su expedición por las World Islands para, al fin, poder estar sola. Tomó una ducha rápida, se puso un vestido corto verde, se hizo una coleta y se puso solamente rímel y algo de color en los labios. La misma Serena sabía que no necesitaba mucho. Era bella, había heredado la belleza de su madre y había sido mejorada con los genes de su padre. Serena sonrió. ¡Pobre idiota! ¿A quién se le ocurre suicidarse tan sólo porque el amor de su vida se muere?

- No cabe duda que el amor está sobreestimado… - Serena se dijo a sí misma mientras se observaba una última vez en el espejo y salió tropezándose inmediatamente con Artemis.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó el guardaespaldas de cabello blanco que a petición de la rubia, siempre vestía de blanco.

- Por supuesto… ¿Haruka ya bajó?

- Sí. Vas tarde a tu cita.

- No te preocupes Artemis… Estoy acostumbrada a que me esperen…

Artemis la guió hacia su elevador privado y cuando cruzaban parte del lobby, Serena se detuvo cuando oyó a Rei hablando de ella. Hizo un gesto a Artemis para escucharla.

- Al menos, Haruka nos pagó este espléndido viaje a costa de la perra… habrá que disfrutarlo… ¿vamos a la piscina o al spa?

- Rei… - contestó Amy- no deberías expresarte así… al menos deberías ser agradecida… por lo que fuera, por tapar apariencias o lo que sea, pero se te invitó… ninguna de nosotras, ni tú, ni Lita ni yo hubiéramos tenido dinero suficiente para venir y hospedarnos en este hotel por una semana y menos con todo pagado…

- Creo que Amy tiene razón esta vez… - Lita apoyó a la peliazul.

- ¿No recuerdan como estaba anoche la fiera? – Rei cada vez se sulfuraba más pero en ese instante, Darien Chiba cruzó rumbo al restaurante. Rei también había sido compañera de él y la saludó.

- ¡Hola Rei, gusto en verte, te ves bien!

- ¡Hola Darien! ¿Cómo estás? – Rei levantó la mano y ya iba a correr en dirección hacia donde Darien se alejaba cuando Serena empezó a aplaudir escandalosamante.

- ¡Maravilloso Rei! ¿Qué esperas para ir corriendo detrás de las migajas de pan que suelo dejarte?

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Rei se volvió con ira.

- La verdad queridita… nunca has tenido estilo y siempre estás recogiendo las sobras amorosas de lo que a mí no me gusta… ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame? ¿"Desesperada por amar" o "Incapacitada para conquistar"?

- Te voy a… - Rei se quiso abalanzar sobre Serena que sonreía con suficiencia mientras Lita y Amy la detenían y Artemis se interponía. Serena movió a Artemis.

- No hace falta que la detengan… Perra que ladra no muerde… ¿verdad Rei?

Serena se retiró carcajeándose mientras Rei hacía el coraje de su vida y todavía la rubia volteó y le gritó.

- ¡Hey, Rei! Pide un masaje en el spa… ¡te lo pago yo! Porque con las mascotas también hay que ser espléndidas…

Serena oyó los gritos a sus espaldas pero para ella sonaban como música en sus oídos.

S&S

- ¿Quién me asegura que mi hermana efectivamente tendrá toda la seguridad que me está diciendo señor Black? – Haruka preguntó mientras Michiru, callada, desayunaba.

- La señorita Serena me contrató desde Japón. Yo represento lo mejor en seguridad de Dubai. Disponemos de todo lo necesario para que la señorita haga lo que le plazca sin que nadie se le acerque a menos de 200 metros. Todos portamos armas. Los trayectos por las islas los hacemos en auto, a caballo o en camello y de isla en isla usamos botes con motor. Por supuesto, hay algunas islas en las que no hay autos porque están demasiado vírgenes o porque siguen en proceso de construcción o de detalle. Ahí sólo se manejan camellos o caballos… Pero son pura sangre.

- Sin embargo pienso que…

- Lo que pienses es secundario hermanito… - Serena llegó, se sentó, tronó los dedos y le sirvieron café y jugo de naranja. – Buenos días señor Black. Michiru…

- ¿Sí? – la novia de Haruka ya se empezaba a acostumbrar al endiablado temperamento de la pequeña media hermana de su novio.

- ¿Nos disculpas? Esto no es un desayuno social. Artemis, que la novia de mi hermano termine de desayunar en su habitación.

Artemis se movió deprisa y en menos de cinco minutos, en la mesa solo estaban Haruka, Zafiro y ella.

- No tenías por qué echarla así…

- Y tú no tenías por qué traerla a la reunión de mi viaje… - rebatió Serena. – Supongo que ya discutiste todo lo de seguridad al derecho y al revés… ¿Cuándo partimos Zafiro?

- Si usted me da carta blanca… podría ser mañana mismo…

- ¡Hecho! Encárguese de todo… - Serena sonrió y se levantó de la mesa. – Salimos al amanecer…

Zafiro asintió y se retiró mientras que Serena, cuando se disponía a hacerlo, fue detenida por su hermano.

- ¿Qué te crees Serena?

- ¿Dónde quedó lo de gatita? – dijo la rubia con cierto sarcasmo.

- No estoy dispuesto a tolerarte más caprichitos. No me gusta la idea de que te vayas sola a visitar estas islas que ni siquiera estaban concebidas para existir…

- Me importa un reverendo bledo… ¿es todo?

- Puedo quitarte el dinero y a ver qué haces sin fondos…

- Mi querido hermanito… no seas tonto… - Serena se rió. – Ni que yo fuera una adolescente para que me amenaces con estupideces… Tu padre te heredó una fortuna considerable, mi padre se dio un tiro al nacer yo y era mucho más rico que el tuyo y si a eso le agregamos que mamá nos heredó la mitad de su fortuna… tú sales perdiendo. Así que cuando quieras discutir, busca mejores argumentos. Dije que me voy y me voy…

- Llévate entonces a Artemis… - suplicó Haruka.

- ¿Para que Artemis corra a informarte lo que hago o no hago? – Serena se carcajeó – No soy tan estúpida. Estimo a Artemis muchísimo pero sé que caerá en la tentación de informarte de mis movimientos por una módica cantidad de dinero… así que no, gracias… declino tu oferta. ¿A dónde irás mientras yo me pierdo en World Islands?

- Me iré con Michiru a Estados Unidos. Puedes alcanzarme allá y ahí veremos cómo arreglar nuestras diferencias antes de volver a Japón para dejar de dar escándalos…

- Me parece bien… hasta luego hermanito…

S&S

Serena pasó el día ultimando detalles, comprando pantalones de mezclilla que sabía que necesitaría, empacando maletas, compró un arma en caso extremo de que llegara a necesitarla pero también consideró que estaba exagerando. Estaba eufórica y al anochecer, no tenía nada de sueño. Pensó en irse a despedir de Haruka pero no quería lidiar con sermones. Salió a los jardines del hotel y empezó a caminar entre los arcos de mármol que representaban a cada emirato árabe. El aire especiado le llenó los pulmones y de pronto sintió como si alguien detrás de ella hubiera pasado corriendo a velocidad luz. Volteó. Nada. Prendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a ver la luna en el cielo despejado pensando que su aventura empezaría en pocas horas y de pronto oyó a lo lejos una tonada dulce de un hombre que cantaba a capella un verso.

_Busco tu amor _

_dulce sonrisa que _

_brilla en la eternidad _

_bello lucero que _

_siempre me hace feliz _

_eres mi más grande tesoro _

_(eterna luz de estrella)_

Aquella voz hipnotizó a Serena. Era como si fuera una necesidad, un anhelo que debía ser satisfecho. Intentó buscar de dónde provenía la voz pero no tuvo éxito. Al final, se rindió y se fue a su cuarto. Verificó que su arma estuviera cargada y la puso en su bolsa. Cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida. No se dio cuenta cuando los mismos ojos zafiros que había visto la noche anterior en la playa, entraron a su suite sin que la alarma sonara, tomaron la pistola, cambiaron las balas y cuando Serena se revolvió en el lecho, la voz que oyera en el jardín, resonó en voz baja para acunarla.

_Busco tu amor _

_dulce sonrisa que _

_brilla en la eternidad _

_bello lucero que _

_siempre me hace feliz _

_eres mi más grande tesoro _

_(eterna luz de estrella)_

Y tras darse cuenta que Serena seguía profundamente dormida, la sombra salió sin que nadie se diera cuenta que había estado ahí.

** La canción que Serena oye, para todas las fans que amamos a Seiya, sabemos que es la versión en español de "Search for your love"! Éxito!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Lo Inesperado**

Serena se levantó a las cinco de la mañana. Comprobó que su equipaje estuviera en orden y Artemis pidió permiso para bajar sus maletas hasta el bote que la conduciría hasta la primer World Island: England. Serena estaba eufórica y tomó un termo de café que Artemis le ofreció mientras bajaban por el elevador privado.

- Serena, tengo que decirte algo con lo que probablemente no contabas…

- ¿Qué? No hay nada que pueda ponerme de mal humor en este día que empieza mi libertad por mes y medio…

- Bueno… - el guardaespaldas de Serena se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir. – Haruka decidió acompañarte hasta England.

- ¿Qué qué? – Serena se volteó fieramente hacia Artemis que por instinto se hizo para atrás y levantó las manos.

- No me culpes a mí. Tu hermano lo decidió. Quiere comprobar en este pequeño trayecto que estarás lo suficientemente segura en tu expedición…

- Hijo de… - Serena dio un trago a su café y salió hecha una fiera del elevador. Artemis suspiró de alivio de no tener que lidiar con su protegida.

Zafiro Black y Haruka estaban ya en la playa de Jumeirah al lado de un yate pequeño y de un bote con motor que era la muestra de cómo se transportarían de isla en isla a partir de su arribo a England. Haruka observaba todo con detenimiento cuando de pronto sintió como era empujado con gran fuerza por su hermana.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para alterar mis planes a último minuto? – Serena destilaba odio por las pupilas y Zafiro Black no sabía qué hacer o decir. Artemis llegó corriendo detrás de la rubia y le hizo una seña a Zafiro de que no interviniera. Él más que nadie estaba acostumbrado a ver las peleas de los medios hermanos Tenoh y Tsukino.

- ¡No me importa esta vez que te enojes Serena! Necesito saber que todo estará bien… ¡Te vas a perder en estas malditas islas artificiales por mes y medio! Unas ni siquiera están terminadas de construir, otras están totalmente deshabitadas ¡todo esto es un maldito disparate tuyo! ¿Qué maldita necesidad hay de que te aísles?

- ¡Es mi problema y es mi dinero con el que estoy pagando mi expedición! Yo podría preguntarte a ti porque siempre tiendes a gastarte tu dinero en cosas tan tontas como fiestas, vestidos para tu novia en turno, joyas, autos de carreras, apuestas en el Grand Prix de Montecarlo… Haruka… si tanto quieres ser piloto de carreras, ¿por qué mejor no te pagas un auto, lo corres a toda velocidad y te pierdes fuera de mi vida?

Haruka guardó silencio. Sabía que Serena le había dado en lo más sensible de su ser. Siempre había querido ser piloto de carreras pero su madre era muy sobreprotectora y se lo impedía. Cuando murió al dar a luz a Serena, fue que empezó a intentarlo pero ahora eran sus novias en turno las que le pedían que no lo hiciera. Siempre había una excusa para no correr autos y por eso le fascinaba ir al Grand Prix de Montecarlo y hacer fuertes apuestas. Serena había ido demasiado lejos con su comentario y eso le dolió.

- Muy bien Serena… eso fue duro…

- Soy sincera… y te dije que dejaras de meterte en mi vida… Cumplí 25 años y tu gran problema es que desde que murió mamá siempre viste en mí un problema. Me criaste como un muchacho, como tu compañero de juegos, de parranda. No viste en mí una niña, viste un muchachito que fuera tu amigo en tus correrías… y te salió mal Haruka… ¡yo no era un niño! – Serena gritó. – Yo no era un amigo tuyo… ¡era tu maldita hermana! Y claro, cuando crecí, me salieron pechos y mis hormonas ya no fueron controlables para ti, fue que empezaste a llamarme "gatita" y cuando viste que yo era agradable a la vista a los hombres pensaste que podrías hacer una buena transacción…

- ¡Jamás he pensado que casarte con alguien podría ser una solución! – Haruka rebatió. – Es cierto, yo no esperé tener una hermana… tal vez no te crié de la mejor manera pero no puedes culparme…

- Bueno, pues te tengo noticias de última hora… ¡crecí! Y si no te ocupaste de mí cuando era una jovencita que no sabía cómo se manejaba el mundo y los hombres, no intentes explicármelo ahora porque ya es bastante tarde, ya lo aprendí por mi cuenta… - Serena habló con altivez. ¿Por qué crees que me apodan "La indomable" en los periódicos, a tus espaldas, en la propia fiesta de cumpleaños que me organizaste aquí en Dubai?

- No me eches la culpa del propio apodo que tú te has fabricado gatita… - Haruka sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación. – Así te llaman, entre otras cosas porque tú misma te has encargado de engalanarte con esos apodos…

- Apodos que me agradan… así que te recomiendo que nos dejemos de tonterías, regreses al hotel, nos vemos en mes y medio en Estados Unidos y ahí retomaremos esta plática. Y por mi seguridad no te preocupes… Me criaste como un muchacho… sé pelear y defenderme como un muchacho… Me educaste bien Haruka…

Y diciendo esto, Serena tomó su bolsa que era sostenida por Artemis, le dijo adiós, besó a su hermano en la mejilla y le susurró al oído.

- No te preocupes Haruka… soy una perra… pero aun así eres mi hermano… y te quiero. Nos vemos en un mes y medio.

Serena subió al yate, Zafiro la siguió y Haruka junto a Artemis vieron como el yate se alejaba de la costa de Jumeirah. Haruka suspiró entre disgustado y triste. Artemis trató de reconfortarlo.

- Es más decidida y fuerte que usted y yo juntos, señor.

- Eso espero Artemis… eso espero.

S&S

El trayecto a England no duró más que 20 minutos. Serena, extasiada, bajó del yate que era sumamente lujoso y la isla artificial la fascinó. La playa de England era virgen y unas cabañas a todo lujo con hamacas y llenas de palmeras con jacuzzis privados y vistas panorámicas hacia la bahía de Jumeirah eran espectaculares. Zafiro Black sonrió.

- ¿Qué le parece señorita Tsukino?

- Fascinante… no me ha decepcionado Black…

- Si le parece, nos quedaremos aquí esta noche. Puede pedir servicio a su habitación para comer para que goce de la vista y por la tarde puede hacer una cabalgata por England en uno de los caballos pura sangre con los que contamos. ¿Le muestro las caballerizas?

- Por favor…

Serena por dentro brincaba de puro entusiasmo. Las flores exóticas se abrían en todo su esplendor por todos lados y el personal de Zafiro Black se encargaba de trasportar sus maletas hacia la cabaña más lujosa. Por su propia seguridad y recomendación de Artemis, Serena tomó su bolsa, revisó que su pistola estuviese cargada y siguió a Zafiro. En las caballerizas lujosamente equipadas vió a un precioso corcel negro. Fascinada, corrió a acariciarle las crines ante la mirada aprobatoria de Black.

- Se llama Luna. Es una fantástica yegua. Cuesta una fortuna.

- No importa… - dijo Serena con desdén. – La quiero.

- Se le cobrará un importe adicional… - insistió Zafiro.

- No me interesa… dije que la quiero y es en ella donde cabalgaré esta tarde.

- Como usted diga.

Zafiro dejó a Serena sola y Luna relinchó cuando Serena volvió a acariciarle las crines.

- Creo que eres como yo Luna… no te dejas domar a la primera…

S&S

- ¿Está todo listo para la cabalgata de esta tarde en England? – una voz masculina con acento inglés se comunicaba por celular con Zafiro Black.

- Sí. Ella eligió como usted predijo a Luna.

- Bien. Encárguese de que ella tome el camino de la bahía…

- ¿El dinero ya está depositado en mi cuenta?

- Desde luego…

- ¿Cuántos harán la operación?

- Sólo él. No quiso que nadie más lo acompañase…

- No se preocupe… Me encargaré de que la señorita Tsukino cabalgue por el camino de la bahía…

S&S

Llegó la tarde y Serena ya se había tomado un baño en el jacuzzi. Decidió ponerse unos jeans ajustados y una camisa blanca ajustada al cuerpo para dar su primera cabalgata en la primer World Island. Se calzó sus mejores botas de ante y en la cintura se ajustó la pistola en caso de que la necesitara. Sabía que las recomendaciones de Artemis eran exageradas pero después de todo, estaba sola y por pura seguridad personal, consideró que cargar la pistola era una precaución. Se dirigió con paso seguro y elegante a las caballerizas donde se topó con Zafiro que al verla, no pudo dejar de adularla.

- Señorita Serena, no cabe duda que en verdad usted es una joya deslumbrante…

- Guárdese sus piropos Black… no los necesito… - dijo Serena con altivez. – Si vine aquí fue precisamente para no estar oyendo adulaciones… ¿Cuál es la ruta más hermosa que me recomienda?

- Tome la de la bahía… puede admirar el crepúsculo y correr a Luna cuanto se le antoje…

Serena tomó la fusta que Black le ofreció y se subió como una auténtica amazona al lomo de Luna y se alejó trotando con elegancia. Black sonrió. El trato estaba cerrado.

S&S

Serena llegó hasta la bahía y respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aire salitroso que provenía del mar. Se maravilló al ver la puesta del sol y decidió que haría caso al consejo de Black y haría correr a Luna que se mostraba impaciente. Se inclinó, tomó la fusta e hizo correr a la maravillosa yegua y Serena comenzó a gritar de felicidad al sentirse libre. Luna corría y corría y a Serena no le importó empaparse de agua cuando Luna se metía entre las olas. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer pero Serena seguía cabalgando. De pronto, oyó los cascos de otro caballo detrás de ella. Imposible. La rubia pensó que era su imaginación y siguió cabalgando pero el sonido se hizo más claro y Serena volteó hacia atrás. Un caballo blanco y un jinete enmascarado al que sólo podían vérsele los ojos la estaba siguiendo y estaba acercándosele cada vez más y más. Serena mantuvo la calma. Ella estaba armada y sabía defenderse. Sin dejar que Luna amainara la velocidad, Serena sacó la pistola, se volteó y apuntó hacia el jinete y disparó certeramente. Pero nada. No pasó nada. Serena maldijo su suerte. ¿Qué demonios…? Y se dio cuenta. Las balas eran de salva. ¿En qué momento había ocurrido semejante cosa si ella misma la noche anterior había verificado el arma? Mientras tanto, el jinete se acercaba a ella y de pronto, por primera vez en su vida, Serena sintió temor cuando comprobó que los ojos de aquel hombre que la estaba persiguiendo eran los mismos que ella había visto en la playa el día de su cumpleaños. Azul zafiro. Temerosa, usó la fusta para que Luna acelerara pero el hombre ya la había alcanzado, la igualó y la arrancó de la montura. Serena gritó, pataleó, intentó golpearlo pero el hombre era sumamente musculoso y ágil y la inmovilizó en el acto. La rubia gritaba pero de pronto, el hombre habló y ella se aterrorizó de tan solo oírlo, no porque su voz fuera terrorífica, sino porque le habló con dulzura y con una voz sensual como si la conociera de toda la vida.

- ¿Quieres calmarte bombón? Esto va a pasar aunque grites…

De pronto, Serena sintió que el miedo la invadía. Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. Intentó zafarse pero no pudo. Intentó gritar pero el hombre la pegó tanto a su pecho que casi la ahogó. No supo si pasaron segundos o minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa sumamente lujosa, con vidrios en lugar de paredes, de dos pisos, con muebles modernos pero con toques orientales, palmeras, luces indirectas y detalles de mármol. El hombre bajó del caballo con ella y la cargó sobre sus hombros mientras ella gritaba.

- Bombón… más vale que te calles… nadie va a venir… Zafiro Black se fue… Estás sola en England… conmigo…

Serena ahogó un grito de horror cuando el desconocido sin desemascararse todavía, la dejó en una habitación elegantísima, blanca en su totalidad, con un enorme candelabro de cristal que colgaba en lo alto. Él desapareció. Serena gritó e intentó abrir la puerta, las enormes ventanas suntuosas e intentó en vano ver si podía encontrar una salida. Ninguna. Todo estaba bajo llave y aunque hubiera querido aventarse por una ventana, de estar abiertas, se hubiera matado. Histérica por tener miedo por primera vez en su vida, se abrazó a sí misma arañándose los brazos en el proceso y de pronto la puerta se abrió y vió ante sí al desconocido de ojos azules.

Serena se quedó horrorizada pero también impactada. El desconocido entró desnudo con una bata de terciopelo rojo cubriendo un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y musculoso. Blanco pero con una tonalidad levemente dorada como la arena. El cabello negro azabache le llegaba hasta la cintura sujetado en una coleta baja y se veía sedoso y acariciable. La mandíbula firme, la nariz recta, las cejas obscuras que enmarcaban unos ojos grandes y profundos de un color azul zafiro que brillaban como dos estrellas y una boca sensual que hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Las manos de él eran tan masculinas que Serena tembló cuando él se las llevó a la boca para morderse uno de sus largos dedos y verla con una mirada penetrante.

- ¿Qué… qué quiere?

Él no le contestó. Sólo se acercó dos pasos hacia ella y Serena quiso gritar. Sentía que ese hombre tan hermoso era como un animal que la estaba acorralando y ella no quería y nunca había sentido miedo y la sensación era angustiosa. Aterrada gritó.

- ¡No se me acerque!

Él la miró escrutándola con los ojos y con descaro le contestó.

- ¿Y por qué no?

Serena tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar más fuerte.

- ¡No se acerque! ¿Qué quiere de mí?

- Bombón… ¿no eres lo bastante mujer para comprenderlo?

Fue ahí cuando Serena supo lo que iba a ocurrir y trató de correr y alcanzar la puerta pero los fuertes brazos del hombre la sujetaron fuertemente pero con deseo.

- ¡No por favor! – Serena suplicó. - ¡No, no me toque!

- Serena… - el hombre le levantó el rostro y le besó la mejilla y lágrimas ardientes comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de la rubia. – Tú bien sabes que va a pasar esta noche…

- No… se lo suplico… - Serena olvidó que ella era "la indomable", que ella no rogaba, que ella no suplicaba cuando sintió las manos masculinas del hombre desabrochándole la camisa blanca.

- Llámame Seiya, bombón… - el hombre hundió su rostro en el cuello de Serena que no paraba de llorar y que ya estaba totalmente inmovilizada porque sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Sintió como le empezaban a quitar la ropa y en un arranque, Serena lo abofeteó.

- ¡Suélteme! ¡Usted no va a hacerme esto!

Seiya la miró y con una mano la atrajo con fuerza hacia él por la cintura y con la otra la tomó por la barbilla y la besó con furia salvaje quitándole el aliento.

- Lo voy a hacer… porque puedo… y porque quiero… Porque deseo a la indomable que hay en ti Serena… - y Seiya terminó por arrancarle la camisa y besar el blanco cuerpo de la rubia.

Serena sollozó y supo que no podía pelear más y se sometió sin resistencias al acto de amor impuesto por aquel hombre de ojos zafiros que la amó toda la noche contra su voluntad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola niñas! Bienvenidas de nueva cuenta al manicomio! Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por darme chance con esta nueva propuesta que espero que les guste... Es algo diferente pero bueno, vamos a ver como nos va! Ya saben, como de costumbre, Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Cuando me canse de ti"**

Serena despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Sintió el cuerpo adolorido y el sol le golpeó en los párpados. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un enorme candelabro majestuoso colgando de una pared blanca. Y fue cuando recordó lo ocurrido. La persecución en la playa. El temor cuando el hombre enmascarado la había arrancado de la montura de Luna. Cuando intentó luchar en vano. Cuando el hombre llamado Seiya entró al cuarto donde ahora ella se encontraba desnuda, tapada solamente por blancas sábanas de algodón egipcio y cómo ella lo había abofeteado en un intento de impedir que tomara su virginidad. Serena sintió naúseas y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Seiya la había tomado y la había hecho suya toda la noche. No le había importado como ella, por primera vez en toda su vida, le había suplicado que parara, que se detuviera, que no la tocara. Seiya, ese hombre musculoso de ojos zafiros y cabello negro azabache la había hecho suya. Serena sintió que iba a volverse loca. "La indomable" había sido tomada a la fuerza y nadie había acudido en su ayuda. Haruka había tenido razón. Artemis había tenido razón. ¿Por qué había tenido que empeñarse en irse sola de expedición a World Islands? Serena se limpió las lágrimas furiosa, enojada con ella misma y levantó la sábana para inspeccionar su cuerpo desnudo. No había huellas de violencia. A pesar de todo, el hombre llamado Seiya la había poseído con cierto grado de sensualidad y dulzura. Mientras ella sollozaba, él le limpiaba las lágrimas y la besaba en los labios con deseo. Serena quería gritar pero se contuvo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Serena se envolvió en la sábana para tapar su desnudez.

- Buenos días bombón… - Seiya entró vestido solamente con un pantalón de mezclilla luciendo un torso musculoso y bronceado que a Serena se le antojó totalmente payaso, altanero y engreído.

- No me hable así… ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡No tiene idea de cómo lo odio! ¡Pero me pagará con creces esto…!

- Bombón… - Seiya sonrió con descaro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y Serena rehuía el contacto de aquel hombre que la había poseído – No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme… y menos después de lo que pasó anoche… Te ves hermosa… ¿sabes, tienes una idea siquiera de lo hermosa que eres?

- ¡No diga estupideces!

- Veo que estás acostumbrada a que alaben tu belleza… - Seiya se levantó de la cama y la observó con cuidado. – Sabes que eres hermosa… y es bueno que lo sepas… pero no es bueno que no sepas dar las gracias ante un cumplido… Y debes aprender que cuando yo te alabe, debes darme las gracias…

- ¿Qué? – Serena se enderezó y no le importó que la sábana se deslizara un poco dejando entrever su pecho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Seiya. – Usted está loco de remate… Jamás he obedecido a nadie…

- Sí… lo sé… - Seiya se encaminó hacia un buró de donde sacó una carpeta con fotos e información confidencial de Serena. – Veamos… Serena Tsukino. Nacida en Okinawa, Japón. Hija de Kenji y Serenity Tsukino. Tu madre se casó primero y tuvo un hijo que es tu medio hermano, Haruka Tenoh y volvió a contraer nuevas nupcias con Kenji Tsukino pero murió al darte a luz. Tu padre no soportó el dolor de perder a tu madre y se pegó un tiro en la cabeza. Quedaste en custodia de un hermano que te lleva 12 años y que te crió como un muchacho. Eres millonaria. Tienes grandes problemas con tu hermano los cuales son noticia en todo Japón. Te apodan desde la preparatoria Juuban como "La Indomable" por tus célebres malos modales y personalidad arisca. Sin embargo, todos los hombres caen bajo el encanto de tu belleza y presumes de hacerlos pedazos con tu inteligencia y tu desdén. Estudiaste historia del arte y te graduaste con honores. Eres un ícono de la moda en Japón y a pesar de ser odiada por todas las mujeres de Japón, todas siguen tu estilo. Acabas de cumplir 25 años y tu hermano Haruka, que en este momento está de novio con la célebre violinista Michiru Kaioh, en un intento de limar asperezas contigo, te hizo una fiesta en el mejor hotel del mundo en Dubai invitando a todo el jet set de Japón… y a ti te importó un bledo. Tu único "amigo" – Seiya hizo unas comillas con las manos – es tu guardaespaldas Artemis y digo "amigo" porque en realidad le pagas para que lo sea. Le exiges que se vista de blanco porque puedes exigir lo que te da la gana… Tu más famoso pretendiente ha sido Darien Chiba, tu compañero de Universidad, al cual has humillado tantas veces y no ha sido porque lo quieras sino porque gozas humillándolo porque a su vez humillas a Rei, una chica que aunque quiso ser auténticamente amiga tuya, la desdeñas porque no soportas tener amigas. Tu lema en el anuario de la universidad fue: "Las águilas volamos solas y los burros andan en manada". Fuiste votada la más odiada pero también la más bella. Te fascina vestir de Armani, Elie Saab, Zuhair Murad y se dice que tienes un desorden de personalidad narcisista… ¿Quieres que siga bombón?

Serena respiró con rabia. No podía creer que ese hombre la hubiera investigado tan a fondo. ¿Quién demonios era él? ¿Qué quería? ¿A dónde quería llegar?

- Está bien. Tiene mi atención. Está claro que me ha investigado bien.

- Me gusta saber todo sobre las mujeres que traigo aquí… Así que hablemos… Anoche no dejabas de gritar y tuve que callarte de una manera más… - Seiya se aclaró la garganta – sensual…

- ¡Cállese, no me lo recuerde!

- ¿Tan malo fue para ti?

- ¿Tiene siquiera una idea de lo que me hizo? ¡Abusó de mí!

- No, bombón. Todo son perspectivas. – Seiya se acercó y no le importó que Serena cerrara los ojos y le acarició el rostro. – Te hice mujer. Eso fue todo lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

- Lo único que necesitas saber por el momento es lo siguiente. Mi nombre es Seiya Kou. Soy dueño de la mitad de las World Islands. Eso, desde luego, nadie lo sabe. Digamos que soy un millonario que no presume a diferencia tuya querida… Y como tú, me gusta salirme con la mía… Te vi y quise tenerte… y te tuve. Te tengo, mejor dicho.

- Usted está loco… demente… ¡ya obtuvo lo que quería maldito desgraciado! ¡Déjeme ir! ¿Quiere un rescate? ¡Se lo pagaré con creces pero déjeme salir de esta casa odiosa!

Seiya la miró y empezó a carcajearse fuerte y Serena no soportó más. Se lanzó contra él sin importarle su desnudez e intentó golpearlo con lo que sabía de defensa personal que Artemis le había enseñado pero Seiya la inutilizó a la primera y la abrazó y le susurró en el oído.

- Bombón… no hagas eso. Es demasiado temprano para que quieras que te tome de nuevo. Te repito que eres demasiado bella… y estarás aquí conmigo en las World Islands para satisfacerme y hasta que aprendas a obedecerme…

- ¡Se equivoca! ¡Me escaparé a la menor oportunidad!

- No podrás… - Seiya no se inmutó. – Lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Zafiro Black trabaja para mí y ha hecho otras transacciones y trabajos de este estilo para mí. Zafiro ya está muy lejos y no volverá. Sólo hay botes para transportarnos entre las islas y esos botes sólo son manejados por mi personal de confianza que ya irás conociendo y que de ninguna manera podrás poner en contra mía. No hay manera de salir de aquí Serena… Tú sola escogiste el mejor lugar para estar entre mis brazos sin que nadie nos moleste ni nos busque. Tu hermano no sabrá nada ni te buscará ni se preocupará. Nadie sabe nada en realidad sobre las World Islands más que yo. Así que vete haciendo a la idea de que estás en mi poder. Te vas a quedar aquí, conmigo y aprenderás que tu apodo de "La indomable" conmigo no sirve. Aprenderás que si te llamo, vendrás. Que si quiero que te vistas de determinada manera, lo harás para halagarme. Que si quiero que me beses y me ames, lo harás.

- ¡Primero muerta! – Serena gritó con coraje y toda la convicción de su ser.

- Eso es lo que tu crees… pero aprenderás bombón… Aprenderás… porque no hay manera de que te escapes de aquí. Sólo hay una manera de que salgas de las World Islands, de que yo te deje ir…

Serena tragó saliva y se atrevió a preguntar con algo de temor en sus ojos celestes.

- ¿Y cuál es esa manera?

- Muy sencillo bombón. Te irás de World Islands… cuando me canse de ti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola nenas! muchas gracias por sus reviews! Tal parece que hay opiniones encontradas pero pues de eso se trata, de algo diferente y bueno, sientanse libres de expresar su opinión. Ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito! Besos hermosas!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Los Pura Sangre**

Serena pasó la mañana encerrada en el cuarto blanco. "Cuando me canse de ti". No podía creer que Seiya Kou le contestara aquello. ¿De manera que aquel hombre iba a retenerla contra su voluntad hasta que se cansara y hartara de su cuerpo y de su presencia? No lo iba a permitir. Tenía que encontrar la manera de escapar de las World Islands, regresar a Dubai, contactarse con Artemis para que Haruka la ayudara a demandar a ese demente y ponerlo tras las rejas. Sin embargo, la gran pregunta era ¿cómo? ¿Cómo demonios iba a lograr aquello? Tenía que ser inteligente, que pensarlo detenidamente y seguir el juego momentáneamente. Cuando deseó saber cómo manejarse en esa casa ajena que no conocía, alguien tocó a la puerta y Serena se aterró de pensar que pudiera ser Seiya pero un hombre de cabello castaño, con una coleta como la de Seiya pero de ojos color violeta, delgado y vestido de color caqui, con acento inglés, entró haciendo gala de una extraordinaria educación.

- Milady… mi nombre es Taiki, soy el mayordomo y confidente del señor Seiya y ahora también lo seré de usted. ¿Me permite ofrecerle café, una limonada, lo que usted desee?

- ¿Qué? – Serena apenas creía que un joven de su edad que se notaba que era culto, elegante y tenía toda la educación de la que Seiya carecía, fuera el confidente del que había osado raptarla. - ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que ahora eres también mi confidente?

- Milady Serena… sé perfectamente las condiciones en las que usted se encuentra aquí… - Taiki se apresuró a abrir las ventanas y a acercarle a Serena un capuchino. La rubia lo aceptó porque moría de hambre y tenía que saber el tipo de personas que ahora la rodeaban. – En verdad lamento que tenga que estar aquí en condición de rehén… de verdad lo lamento… pero con el tiempo se dará cuenta que Seiya no es malo y que tal vez llegue a gustarle la vida aquí en las World Islands…

- ¡Eso jamás! – Serena arrojó con furia la taza con el café pero Taiki no se inmutó. Recogió los pedazos rotos sin ninguna queja. - ¡Lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí! Si sabes en las condiciones en las que estoy aquí y tienes un poco de sentido común… ¡ayúdame a salir de aquí!

- Milady… no puedo… Le debo todo a Seiya. Soy su incondicional. También seré su incondicional. Yo haré cualquier cosa que usted me pida milady. Pero lo único que jamás haré es facilitarle la salida de las World Islands porque eso equivaldría a traicionar a Seiya. Fuera de eso, puede pedirme lo que usted desee….

- ¡Maldita sea, no me sirves para nada entonces! ¡No eres más que otro monigote de ese payaso! – Serena estalló en rabia pero al mismo tiempo no pudo contener las lágrimas al ver que no tenía salidas por ningún lado. Taiki la miró, se acercó a ella y acarició sus rubios cabellos. Serena lo arrojó a un lado. - ¡Aléjate! ¡No necesito de tu compasión!

- Milady… creo que eres muy valiente… pero también es de fuertes llorar cuando se ha aguantado tantos años el llanto… - Taiki volvió a acercarse y le ofreció sus brazos. Serena, sin fuerzas, harta por todo lo vivido en las últimas 24 horas, se abrazó al inglés y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Taiki acarició los rubios cabellos y la consoló como si fuera una niña pequeña. – Milady… sé que usted piensa que esto es lo peor que pudo haberle pasado pero tal vez esta es una nueva etapa de su vida que le enseñará un mundo nuevo… Seiya no es tan malo como usted piensa… ¿Quiere que le hable de él? Después de todo usted es inteligente… Si él recabó información de usted, ¿no cree que es justo que usted sepa de él?

Serena se impactó ante lo dicho por Taiki y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Limpió sus lágrimas y sintió que la indomable que había en ella empezaba a recuperarse. Taiki volvió a servirle otro capuchino y le sonrió.

- Está bien… hábleme de él… ¿Quién es?

- Su nombre como ya se lo debe haber dicho él, es Seiya Kou. Tiene un título nobiliario árabe. Es de la nobleza de los emiratos árabes por lo que si usted piensa que si sale de aquí lo puede demandar, se equivoca milady. Seiya Kou tiene inmunidad diplomática.

- ¡Maldición!

- Además, es multimillonario pero mantiene un perfil muy bajo. Se dedica a la crianza de caballos pura sangre. ¿Recuerda la yegua negra que cabalgó? ¿Luna?

- Sí…

- Él la crió y la amaestró.

- Es una yegua espléndida… - Serena comentó.

- Lo sé… Yo sabía que usted terminaría eligiéndola… sé sus gustos milady…

- Así que tú también me conoces…

- Es mi trabajo milady… y aunque sé que detesta que la adulen, no cabe duda que usted es la mujer más hermosa que me ha tocado servir… ¿Me disculpa por molestarla con mi comentario?

- A estas alturas, ya no puedo molestarme por eso – dijo Serena con resignación – tengo cosas peores de las cuales preocuparme… ¿qué más puede decirme de Seiya?

- Creo milady, que si quiere salir de aquí antes de lo previsto, debe acostumbrarse a complacerlo y a obedecer…

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Primero muerta! ¡Jamás he obedecido a nadie más que a mí misma!

- Si sigue esa regla, no saldrá de aquí. Seiya la tomará como un reto… y será peor para usted. Mientras no lo obedezca, mayor será la fijación de Seiya con usted… Lo mejor que puede hacer para que Seiya se canse de usted es que doblegue su orgullo y la indomable que hay en usted muera…

S&S

A petición de Taiki y para no soportar estar encerrada en las cuatro paredes de la habitación blanca, Serena tomó un baño de burbujas y salió a conocer las famosas caballerizas junto al confidente de Seiya Kou. Se impresionó de que todo su equipaje se hallaba en la casa. Así que se puso pantalones de mezclilla, botas y camisa de corte de hombre. Sintió que vestida así podía enfrentar mejor al hombre que ahora la tenía prisionera. Se recogió el pelo en un chongo, no se maquilló y se puso un sombrero Fedora. Parecía un muchacho y Taiki la guió. En las caballerizas encontró 5 magníficos caballos. En primer lugar, la esperaba Luna que relinchó al reconocerla. En segundo lugar, el caballo blanco que Seiya montaba cuando la secuestró. Un magnífico ejemplar que de tan blanco, parecía plateado.

- Su nombre es Fighter – una voz masculina interrumpió a Taiki y Serena y el mayordomo se retiró. Serena sintió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz de Seiya. Cuando Taiki se marchó, Serena estuvo tentada a decirle que no se fuera pero se mantuvo callada. Seiya se acercó a ella, la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Serena cerró los ojos y tembló como un pajarillo enjaulado cuando los labios de Seiya tocaron los suyos. - ¿Después de lo que pasó, sigues teniendo miedo de mis besos bombón?

- Es un hermoso caballo… - dijo Serena cambiando el tema rápidamente. -¿Cómo se llaman los demás?

- El tinto se llama Maker… el alazán se llama Healer. Y esta preciosidad… - Seiya tomó la mano de Serena a pesar de la reticencia de la rubia y le mostró otro caballo blanco con las patas negras – se llama Starlight. Starlight es mi mejor pura sangre. Si eres buena conmigo Serena y me obedeces… tal vez pueda regalártelo… Pero empezamos mal…

- ¿De qué habla ahora? – Serena se mordió los labios cuando el tono maleducado que siempre usaba salió de su boca.

- Cuidado con el tono que usas bombón… - Seiya le advirtió y le dio la vuelta para observarla. – Luces como un muchacho. Un muchacho muy bello sin duda. Pero yo no vi un muchacho en Dubai, ¿me comprendes, verdad?

Serena suspiró para controlar la rabia que sentía por dentro. Sabía que ya las órdenes empezarían y no le quedaría de otra más que hacer lo que más detestaba en esta vida. Seiya de pronto gritó.

- ¡Taiki!

- Seiya… - Taiki apareció de la nada y sigilosamente.

- Me encantaría que te llevaras a bombón y buscaras entre sus maletas algo que la deje tan deslumbrante como el día de su cumpleaños en Dubai…

- Claro Seiya… - Taiki asintió. Había visto las fotos y sabía a lo que Seiya se refería.

- Y además quiero que uses esto bombón… - Seiya presentó ante Serena un hermoso collar de perlas auténticas. Serena se asombró pero no se permitió que el pelinegro notara su impacto ante la joya.

- No pienso ponerme ese collar. – dijo determinadamete.

- Lo harás porque eres deslumbrante y pienso que no debes usar otra joya más que perlas…

- No lo haré. – Serena desafió abiertamente a Seiya delante de Taiki.

- ¡Obedéceme Serena! – Seiya levantó la voz y la tomó por la barbilla mientras fijaba su mirada azul oscuro en sus ojos celestes de una manera tan mandatoria que Serena sintió miedo. La rubia bajó la mirada y Seiya dulcificó el tono de su voz. – Así me gusta bombón. Aprenderás… es difícil para ti… pero aprenderás… porque te quiero ver como quiero verte… y muero de ganas de verte así… para mí…

Y diciendo esto, la tomó por la cintura y puso un beso de fuego en sus labios que hizo que Serena gimiera cuando Seiya la soltó. Seiya sonrió y vió como Serena se había sonrojado y le susurró.

- Y me parece que vas a aprender… pronto… porque no quieres despertar al diablo que hay en mí bombón.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola niñas! Que gusto me da ver rostros nuevos y conocidos en este nuevo manicomio! Gracias por sus reviews y sus preguntas se irán contestando poco a poco. Sean pacientes. Seiya nunca nos falla y les dejo el link del modelito que Serena nos presentará: . Ya Saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 7**

**Conociendo el Pasado**

Serena cerró los ojos admitiendo la derrota momentánea ante Seiya. Sabía que no podía desafiar a aquel hombre que por el momento tenía el control de su destino en sus manos. El pelinegro se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y le susurró al oído.

- No quiero a un muchacho en mi cama esta noche bombón… quiero a la escultural mujer que vi en la playa de Jumeirah… y te quiero con las perlas que te he dado… ¿lo harás, verdad?

- Está bien… - Serena casi gruñó.

- Vuélvelo a decir… - Seiya la apretó contra sus caderas y Serena gimió al sentir que él ya la deseaba. – Esta vez dilo con ternura y sumisión.

- Lo haré Seiya… - Serena fingió su voz más dulce lo que complació a Seiya y este depositó un beso en el borde de sus labios dejándola libre. Serena corrió y el pelinegro la vio irse. Taiki cruzó una mirada con él y Seiya le hizo la seña de que la siguiera. Taiki siguió a la rubia y Seiya suspiró.

- Voy a tenerte de todas las maneras posibles Serena… no sólo porque te deseo y porque eres indomable… sino porque he de cobrarme en ti lo que mi sangre exige que ha de cobrarse…

S&S

Taiki siguió a Serena hasta el cuarto blanco que compartiría con Seiya desde esa noche y furiosa, aventó su sombrero Fedora sobre el colchón y maldijo su suerte. Taiki la miró con cierta pena.

- ¡Mil veces maldito!

- Milady… por favor… tranquilícese…

- ¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice cuando quiere que sea su monigote? ¡Yo! ¡Serena Tsukino! ¡La indomable por Dios santo! ¿Por qué demonios fallaron las balas de mi pistola? ¡A estas alturas ya lo habría matado!

- Milady, las balas fueron cambiadas por Seiya mientras usted dormía en el hotel… fue él mismo quien lo hizo…

- ¿Qué? – Serena volteó incrédula. - ¡Imposible! Seiya no pudo haber burlado la seguridad de Artemis…

- Para Seiya no hay nada imposible milady… - Taiki sonrió. – Creo que eso ya lo ha comprobado por usted misma. ¿La ayudo a elegir algún traje en especial que combine con las perlas?

- Escoge lo que te de la gana… - Serena replicó con fastidio. – Siempre me he vestido para agradarme a mí misma, no para agradarle a un hombre y ahora resulta que tengo que hacerlo para un idiota…

- Yo no me expresaría así de Seiya, milady…

- Me importa un reverendo comino si le vas con el chisme…

- No lo haré… - Taiki bajó la cabeza mientras se dirigía al vestidor y elegía para Serena un vestido color marfil corto de Zuhair Murad.

- Taiki… - Serena de pronto sintió la necesidad de saber - ¿Cuántas mujeres han estado aquí antes de mí y en calidad de qué?

- Milady… ¿de verdad quiere saberlo?

- Te lo exijo…

- Permítame entonces servirle un capuchino… - Taiki agitó una campanilla y un chiquillo llamado Fisheye, con una agilidad impresionante, dejó una bandeja con dos tazas de café y una cajetilla de cigarros, los favoritos de Serena, que se abalanzó con necesidad para encender uno. Sentía que se iba a volver loca. Taiki la miró entre divertido y desconcertado. - ¿Me permite encendérselo?

- Sí… - las manos de Serena temblaban y cuando aspiró el humo, sintió una gran paz.

- Bueno… la primer mujer que estuvo aquí con Seiya fue Hotaru Tomoe. La hija del reconocido Profesor Tomoe. ¿Sabe quién es?

- Sí, desde luego. ¿Pero qué hacía Hotaru Tomoe aquí? ¿Seiya también la secuestró en las mismas condiciones que a mí?

- No. Fue algo diferente. Hotaru es amiga de Seiya y su padre nunca la tomó en serio. Así que decidió fingir su secuestro. Seiya la ayudó a planearlo y vino aquí a World Islands. Funcionó a las mil maravillas. Su padre pagó el autosecuestro y desde ese entonces Hotaru es un poco más rica a costa de su padre y se lleva mejor con él.

- ¿Seiya se…?

- No milady. Hotaru Tomoe y Seiya son estrictamente amigos. Utilizamos a Zafiro Black para fingir el secuestro pero no hubo nada entre ellos. Ella pasó los días aquí pero no hubo nada.

- ¿Quién fue la segunda? – Serena estaba ávida de información.

- La segunda fue una chica llamada Kakyuu Kimmoku. Era sumamente bella y había investigado a Seiya. Era una especie de "stalker". Así que Seiya decidió traerla para saber que ocurría si la traía aquí. Cabe decir que no funcionó. La chica se avalanzó sobre Seiya y esa misma noche, Seiya me mandó de regreso con ella a Abu Dhabi. Desde luego, la cubrió con joyas para que no se sintiera totalmente rechazada pero Seiya no quiso saber nada. No le agradó en lo absoluto. Y Kakyuu, una vez que conoció a Seiya Kou, se dio por bien servida y con los regalos que obtuvo en su visita, se quedó los suficientemente contenta para no abrir la boca.

- ¿Y la tercera?

- Es usted milady.

- ¿Qué? – Serena de pronto se sintió fuera de lugar. - ¿Me estás queriendo decir que las mujeres que han venido antes de mí no han pasado por lo que yo estoy pasando?

- Es una manera bastante exacta de decirlo… - Taiki le sonrió. – Ahora, yo no digo que Seiya sea un santo. Supongo que habrá tenido alguno que otro affair cuando ha viajado a Japón a visitar a su mejor amigo pero como le dije antes, Seiya no es malo. Es un buen hombre. Y no lo culpo por haberse fijado en una belleza como la suya. ¿La razón por la que actúe con usted como está actuando? No lo sé milady. Ya se lo he dicho… soy su incondicional.

- Ya veo… ¡que afortunada soy! – dijo Serena con ironía amarga.

- ¿La ayudo a vestirse?

- No… arreglarme es algo que sigo haciendo sola… aunque esta vez no sea algo para mí. Pensar que me arreglaré para Seiya Kou…

S&S

Serena se vistió, se perfumó con cuidado, se soltó el largo cabello rubio y se colocó el obsceno y carísimo collar de perlas. Mientras se arreglaba, pensó en un plan. Tenía que seducir a Seiya Kou, ganarse su confianza y hacerlo pensar que ella había caído en sus redes. Tendría que aguantarse la repulsión, controlar sus sentimientos, dominar el arte del deseo y enredarlo de tal manera que él creyera que estaba logrando que la indomable estaba siendo domada. Sólo así podría lograr su confianza para lograr un pequeño hueco para poder escapar en el momento justo. Tendría que aguantarse para lograr su cometido. Sonrió al saber que ninguna de las mujeres que habían estado en World Islands habían estado como ella. Pero su sonrisa cambió a un dejo de amargura al no saber si cuando Seiya viajaba a Japón a visitar al supuesto mejor amigo, no tenía affairs. Sin embargo, ella podía hacer caer a cualquier hombre a sus pies y ahora era el momento de hacerlo. Seiya Kou tenía que caer a sus pies, tenía que enloquecerlo para lograr un hueco para poder escaparse de esas islas, volver a Dubai y olvidarse de ese episodio de su vida y pretender que nunca había sucedido. En ese momento, cuando terminaba su arreglo y se ponía sus zapatos dorados de tacón alto, Seiya entró a la recámara.

- Bombón… te ves…. Te ves hermosa. Así quiero verte siempre. ¿Vas a complacerme verdad?

- Yo…

- ¿Verdad? – Seiya insistió mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura.

- Sí. Voy a complacerte. – Serena por dentro estaba que quería ahorcarse a ella misma.

- Déjame ponerte yo las perlas… - Seiya giró a Serena y le colocó las perlas en el cuello. La giró de nuevo para observarla y sus ojos zafiros se incendiaron de deseo. – Eres una visión bombón.

- Ya que estoy como tú quieres… ¿ahora qué?

- Ahora me vas a besar…

- Seiya… si investigaste bien, podrás darte cuenta que yo no me he interesado en tener novio ni pareja… así que me pides algo que yo no sé… - Serena intentó esquivar la orden pero Seiya vio el cielo abierto.

- Estupendo Serena. Entonces yo te mostraré la manera en que quiero que lo hagas la próxima vez que te lo pida.

Seiya tomó la nuca de Serena, la miró directo a los ojos y con decisión pero con infinita ternura, buscó su boca y la besó con besos cortos y dulces que fueron intensificándose a medida que Serena, muy a pesar suya, le respondía las caricias. Seiya tomó los brazos de la rubia, los puso alrededor de sus musculosos brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. De pronto, abandonó sus labios, respiró profundo para controlarse mientras juntaba su nariz con la de Serena y le susurró, labios con labios.

- Eres hermosa… Tienes el cuerpo de una mujer pero los luces y alardeas de ellos como si fueras una niña… y eso fue lo que me enloqueció de ti bombón…

Serena supo que esa frase había sido la más original que jamás había recibido como elogio en toda su vida y sin pensarlo, besó a Seiya mientras lo tomaba por la mejilla. Aquello tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro quien la levantó por las caderas y la llevó al colchón y la besó hasta dejar a la rubia sin aliento. Serena de pronto se sintió aturdida. El olor a cítrico, almizcle, y tonos amaderados que provenía de la piel de Seiya la enloqueció y el calor la invadió y más cuando Seiya jaló el collar y las perlas rodaron por su pecho, por sus brazos, por su abdomen y Seiya le besó el pecho. De pronto, leves toquidos en la puerta los hicieron voltear a ambos pero Seiya gritó con voz sensual.

- Ahora no Taiki… La indomable y yo cenaremos más tarde… Estamos en medio de algo importante…

Serena sonrió. Pero no supo si porque su plan estaba surtiendo efecto o porque si estaba sintiéndose cómoda en brazos de Seiya Kou y en verdad no quería que Taiki los interrumpiera. Y mientras correspondía el beso de Seiya, cruzó por su mente las palabras "esto está poniéndose peligroso".


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**La decisión**

- Déjate llevar bombón… - Seiya besaba a Serena con pasión mientras la rubia se debatía entre seguir aquel juego peligroso y dejarse llevar por aquella sensación avasalladora que Seiya estaba despertando en ella o levantarse y retarlo. Pero Seiya la apretaba de la cintura, le mordisqueaba la oreja, le subió una pierna para acariciársela y tener un mejor acceso a su intimidad y Serena jadeó sin poderse contener. Seiya sonrió. Serena todavía hizo un vano intento por detenerlo.

- Por favor…

- Sí Serena… eso es lo que quiero que digas… Por favor… ¿qué quieres? –Seiya se hundió en la dorada cabellera y levantó delicadamente la nuca de Serena mientras ésta se aferraba al edredón en un afán de mantener la cordura. Sentía que su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y Seiya se incorporó y se quitó en dos movimientos sensuales la camisa blanca dejando su torso descubierto y Serena tragó saliva. La verdad era que nunca había puesto atención a los hombres. Nunca le había interesado tener un noviazgo, una pareja ni le importaban esas cosas. Pero verse a merced de un hombre así era algo que muy a pesar suyo la excitaba. Seiya tomó sus blancas manos y las puso sobre su pecho. – Tócame bombón…

Serena dudó y tocó aquella piel dorada, marcada y esculpida pero quitó la mano rápidamente. Seiya la volvió a poner en su lugar.

- Tócame… - Serena esta vez olvidó sus inhibiciones y decidió que no iba a comportarse como una chiquilla asustada. ¿Seiya quería una chica virginal? Pues bien, gracias a él, ya no lo era. Así que de pronto, Serena se incorporó, rasguñó a Seiya en el pecho, tomó el varonil rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con lujuria, introduciendo su boca, saboreando cada recóndito lugar de su lengua y finalizó mordiéndole y succionándole los labios. Aquello dejó atónito a Seiya que no esperaba semejante acción.

- ¿Así está mejor? – Serena se pegó a él aferrándose a la musculosa espalda y mordiéndose los labios mientras movía su rubia cabellera de un lado a otro.

Seiya se quebró ante semejante acción. La volteó y desgarró el magnífico vestido dorado de diseñador y comenzó a besar la blanca espalda de Serena. Ésta supo que en ese momento ella tenía el control y se hizo a un lado. Lo empujó y se acomodó en el centro de la gigantesca cama y ella misma terminó por desnudarse lentamente. Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era una visión y se levantó de la cama. Serena de pronto se desconcentró pero Seiya susurró con voz ronca cuando la tuvo desnuda.

- Muy bien bombón… ahora vístete… y hazlo otra vez… porque acabas de volverme loco…

Serena sonrió para sus adentros. Tomó el destrozado vestido. Se lo puso con lentitud mientras Seiya la observaba con un deseo que se reflejaba en flamas a través de esos ojos azul zafiro y con parsimonia, volvió a desvestirse. Y segundos después, Seiya ya estaba sobre de ella besándola con desesperación.

- Vas a ser mi perdición bombón… Pero estás aprendiendo a obedecerme… y eso me agrada… Ahora ábrete a mí…

Serena cerró los ojos, sintió un beso de fuego en la boca y sintió como Seiya la poseía primero lenta y después rápidamente. Muy a su pesar, su cuerpo respondía perfectamente a las caricias tiernas y luego bruscas de Seiya, ella también arañaba, mordía, besaba, se abría camino para besar el cuello y la mandíbula de Seiya mientras los dos rodaban por la cama. Y Serena cuando empezó a temblar de un placer inimaginable, sintió la tibia y sensual voz de su dueño en su oreja.

- Di mi nombre bombón… cuando llegues a tu liberación, di mi nombre… ¡dilo!

- No… - Serena se negaba a hacerlo. No quería, se resistía pero las caricias de Seiya eran más bruscas lo cual la hacían sentir todavía más.

- ¡Dilo Serena! – Seiya jadeaba, consciente de que ya no podía resistir más. Y entonces Serena supo que lo haría, no por obedecerlo sino porque había alcanzado el más grande placer que hasta ese momento ella había conocido.

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Serena!- Seiya entrelazó su mano con la de ella mientras los dos alcanzaban el éxtasis.

S&S

Al día siguiente, Serena despertó con Seiya rodéandola con sus brazos. La rubia se sonrojó. Seiya y ella habían estado haciendo el amor toda la noche. La diferencia es que ahora había sido con el consentimiento de ella. Definitivamente aquello ya era peligroso. Ya se había salido de control. Con lentitud, se movió. Seiya gruño y Serena corrió a refugiarse al baño y se miró al espejo.

- Eres una idiota, Serena… ¿a quién demonios se le ocurre fraternizar cuerpo a cuerpo con su secuestrador? Pero te pareció muy buena idea anoche…

Serena se sentó en el piso frío. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza pero en ese instante, Seiya abrió la puerta del baño.

- Bombón… ¿qué haces aquí? Vuelve a la cama…

- Ya no tengo sueño…

- De todas maneras vuelve… el piso está frío y estabas muy calientita a mi lado… - Seiya le sonrió y Serena tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento.

- Creo que tengo hambre… prefiero desayunar.

- En ese caso, Taiki nos traerá de desayunar… ¿Algo en especial aparte de tu capuchino preferido?

- No… - Serena negó y regresó a la cama.

- Bombón… - Seiya la siguió y le dio un beso en el hombro. – Hoy tengo que ir a Dubai. No tardaré más de seis horas. Tengo que entregar a Maker para una competencia.

- Ajá… - Serena fingió indiferencia pero por dentro su cerebro empezó a maquinar miles de ideas.

- Taikia y Fisheye estarán para lo que necesites. Puedes nadar, salir a cabalgar con Luna, lo que tú quieras… yo volveré… y tal vez te traiga una sorpresa… ¿Tengo tu palabra de que te portarás bien?

- No sé a que llames portarse bien… - dijo Serena indiferente.

- A que no harás berrinches… y que cuando llegue te portarás como anoche… - Seiya la tomó de la barbilla y la besó tiernamente.

- Tal vez…

- ¡Serena! – Seiya la miró con reprobación y la rubia bajó la cabeza.

- Sí, Seiya… lo haré.

- Muy bien bombón. Volveré pronto princesa… Ya te extraño.

Y salió cuando Taiki entraba con el desayuno.

S&S

Taiki y Serena habían ido a despedir a Seiya al pequeño embarcadero en uno de los dos autos de la casa, un Mercedes rojo con asientos de piel descapotable. El trayecto duró 15 minutos a toda velocidad. Serena iba calculando cuánto duraría en caballo. Seiya se despidió de ella con un beso y Serena notó que en el embarcadero había dos botes más. Era suficiente. Tenía que huir. Tenía que aprovechar las horas de ausencia de Seiya para librarse de Taiki, regresar al embarcadero, tomar un bote y regresar a Dubai. Ya estando en tierra, sería otra cosa. Taiki y ella volvieron y Serena se vistió con un pantalón negro de montar, botas y una camisa color caqui. Tomó su mascada favorita de Hermès. Sujetó su cabello en dos coletas y bajó al jardín donde Taiki la esperaba con una sombrilla.

- ¿Y bien milady? ¿Qué quiere hacer?

- Caminemos hasta las caballerizas… Daremos un paseo a caballo.

- Como usted desee.

Los dos se encaminaron y Taiki, galante, cubría a Serena del sol con la sombrilla. De pronto, Serena sintió curiosidad y mientras jugaba con su fusta, preguntó al inglés.

- Taiki… Seiya es dueño de la mitad de las World Islands, ¿verdad?

- Así es milady…

- Pero… entonces… ¿quién es el dueño de la otra mitad?

Taiki se detuvo en seco y Serena se extrañó. Sin embargo, el inglés recuperó la compostura y siguió caminando al lado de Serena.

- Verá milady… no sé si deba…

- Dime… dijiste que serías mi confidente también…

- Bueno… - Taiki se aclaró la garganta. El lado oeste de las World Islands pertenece entero a Seiya. Pero el lado oriental le pertenece a Diamante Blackmoon.

- ¿Y quién es ese?

- Es el enemigo declarado de Seiya. También pertenece a la nobleza árabe y también es multimillonario. Pero el padre de Seiya y el padre de Diamante eran enemigos también y pues heredaron esas querellas. Tenemos que estar cuidándonos de que la gente de Diamante no traspase las islas de Seiya. Diamante también se dedica a criar caballos para darle competencia a Seiya pero ninguno de sus caballos le ha ganado a los de Seiya. Así que siempre han estado en disputa.

- Vaya… hombres…son como niños… - Serena dijo con filosofía.

- No aquí milady… Las ofensas en estos territorios árabes se toman de una manera personal. Y recuerde lo que le dije. Seiya y Diamante, al ser de la nobleza, tienen inmunidad diplomática y prácticamente pueden hacer lo que les de la gana y no le rinden cuentas a nadie…

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas, Taiki fue por la montura de la rubia y Serena aprovechó para quitar el seguro de las puertas de Starlight, Fighter y Healer. Taiki volvió, puso la montura y Serena se subió, rezando para que Taiki no hiciera ruido y los animales no se movieran y se dieran cuenta que las puertas estaban abiertas y se escaparan antes de tiempo. De pronto, cuando Taiki jaló a Luna fuera, Serena se desató rápidamente la mascada y dejó que el aire se la llevara.

- ¡Taiki! ¡Mi pañuelo! ¿Me lo pasas por favor?

Taiki dio media vuelta y corrió detrás del pañuelo y en ese momento Serena gritó, agitó la fusta, encabritó a Luna que relinchó y entonces los demás caballos relincharon a su vez y salieron de sus lugares creando un caos. Taiki no supo que hacer y Serena sólo atinó a gritarle.

- ¡Lo lamento Taiki pero tengo que huir de aquí!

Serena comenzó a cabalgar en dirección al embarcadero pero de pronto sintió que estaba dando vueltas. Estaba perdiendo un tiempo precioso. Taiki en cualquier momento podía poner orden en las caballerizas e ir detrás de ella.

- ¡Piensa Serena! ¡Piensa! ¿Dónde demonios quedaba el embarcadero?

S&S

Taiki, como loco, perdida toda su flema inglesa, logró poner en su sitio a los caballos cuando oyó una voz masculina detrás de él.

- Taiki… ¿dónde está bombón?

- ¡Seiya!

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?

- Pensé que ibas a tardarte más… - Taiki no sabía ni cómo decirle a Seiya lo que acababa de pasar.

- Volví rápido. No tuve que desembarcar. Esperaban a Maker en la bahía de Jumeirah así que la transacción fue inmediata. ¿Dónde está bombón?

- Seiya… Serena se escapó…

- ¿Qué? – las pupilas de Seiya se agrandaron de rabia y en un santiamén montó a pelo a Fighter y salió cabalgando a toda velocidad hacia el embarcadero.

- No quisiera estar en los zapatos de milady en este momento… - se lamentó Taiki en voz baja.

S&S

Serena por fin logró ubicarse y cabalgaba en el camino correcto. Estaba a trescientos metros del embarcadero y gritó de felicidad. Su huida era ya prácticamente un hecho. Pero de pronto, como pesadilla que se repite, comenzó a oir cascos de otro caballo atrás de ella.

- No… estoy alucinando… tengo miedo y es por eso que estoy oyendo cascos de caballo detrás de mí…

- ¡Détente en este mismo instante Serena! – la poderosa voz de Seiya tronó y Serena volteó con horror para darse cuenta que Seiya la estaba persiguiendo. Pero ella llevaba ventaja.

- ¡Ni loca! ¡Hasta nunca Seiya Kou!

- ¡Si no paras en este mismo instante, mato a tu caballo! ¡Te doy treinta segundos!

Serena tragó saliva. No… ese hombre amaba a sus caballos. Los criaba, los amaestraba, vivía de ellos. No, no se atrevería a matar a Luna. Además, cabalgando, podría matarla a ella. ¿Y si en efecto, no le daba a Luna sino a ella? ¡Mejor, mucho mejor! ¡Mejor morir indomable que morir domada! Así que usó la fusta y obligó a Luna a correr a su mayor velocidad.

Los treinta segundos se hicieron eternos. Serena estaba a punto de llegar al embarcadero. Y el balazo sonó.

Serena salió despedida hacia delante para caer estrepitosamente sobre la arena y golpearse la cabeza con una roca mientras Luna caía y se agitaba presa de una herida lamentable y fatal. Seiya llegó de inmediato, levantó a Serena con una sola mano sin una sola pizca de caballerosidad y una vez que la tuvo bien sujeta de la cintura, se acercó a Luna que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

- Lo siento mucho Luna… definitivamente tu valías más que esta mujer… - y diciendo esto, disparó a la cabeza de la yegua que dejó de sufrir. Serena gritó.

Seiya no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sin importarle que Serena estaba sangrando de la frente, la subió con rudeza a Fighter y cabalgó de regreso con ella a la casa donde Taiki los estaba esperando. Serena sabía que Seiya estaba furioso. La mandíbula apretada, los nudillos de las manos con las venas a punto de reventar, los ojos que destilaban furia. Cuando bajaron del caballo, Seiya arrojó a Serena a los brazos de Taiki.

- Cúrale las heridas…

- Sí, Seiya…

- Y tú… tú… - dijo hablándole a Serena con furia – no tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho…

- ¡No le tengo miedo! – Serena lo retó y Seiya levantó la mano pero la bajó en ese instante.

- No… pegarte sería demasiado fácil y a pesar de todo, nunca le he pegado a una mujer y tu indomable del demonio no vas a ser la primera… ¿Qué es lo que más odias en esta vida? ¿Mis besos, verdad? ¡Pues ahí van besos!

La arrebató de los brazos de Taiki y le abrió la boca con fuerza y la besó con furia pero sin ganas, sin pasión, como si fuese una muñeca y nunca Serena sintió más dolor que en ese instante. No sentirse deseada. Y aquellos besos los sintió como bofetadas, como baldes de agua fría, sintió como el orgullo se le desquebrajaba en mil pedazos. Porque cada beso que Seiya le daba era un beso totalmente desapasionado, dado con desdén, sólo por darlo, casi con burla, como ella se había burlado tantas veces de tantos hombres. Pero le empezó a doler en el alma que Seiya la besara sin ardor ni pasión ni deseo. Cuando Seiya terminó la miró con desprecio y casi le escupió a la cara sus palabras.

- Por tu bien Serena… no te empeñes en que yo transforme nuestras vidas en un infierno… porque yo te conozco a ti… pero tú a mí no… No quieras saborear antes de tiempo el veneno que llevo dentro bombón…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nenas! Perdón porque me perdí dos días pero estoy apoyando a un alumno con un proyecto y no pude negarme! Pero para compensarlas, les subo este capi ahorita y al rato les subo otro para que vean que soy cumplida! Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben, me encanta leerlos y bueno, me dedicaré a contestarlos por Private Message uno por uno y algunas están cerca de la trama, otras andan perdidas, lo cual es bueno porque no saben ni por donde les voy a salir! Jajajajaja, el chiste es que ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y como de costumbre: Éxito!**

**Capítulo 9**

**Cuando la Indiferencia doblega el Orgullo**

Seiya miró con furia por última vez a Serena y la arrojó violentamente a los brazos de Taiki. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Fisheye, Hawkeye, Tigereye! – sus empleados llegaron inmediatamente. Serena solamente conocía al muchachito delgado llamado Fisheye. Los otros dos eran musculosos, uno de cabello marrón rojizo y el otro rubio rizado a media espalda, ambos bronceados por el sol de World Islands. - ¡Fisheye! Empaca todo porque nos vamos a Morocco Island. Prepara el bote. Partimos en dos horas. Aségurate que Mina tenga todo preparado en la mansión de Morocco. Hawkeye y Tigereye, sí que darle sepultura a Luna…

Los tres empleados no perdieron tiempo y cumplieron órdenes de inmediato. Seiya se alejó. Serena de pronto sintió ganas de llorar. Taiki usó la mascada de Hermés para detener la sangre que le escurría a Serena de la frente.

- Milady…

- Me duele la cabeza Taiki…

- Vamos a la casa… acompáñeme… Tengo que curarla… Tal vez necesite darle algunos puntos…

Serena se apoyó totalmente en los brazos de Taiki y se dejó guiar al cuarto blanco. Taiki la recostó después de ayudarla a cambiarse y ponerse una bata. El golpe que Serena se había llevado cuando había sido despedida por delante había sido brutal. Y la manera en que Seiya la había levantado como si hubiera sido peor que un saco de papas, sin delicadeza alguna, no había ayudado. Serena tenía el cuerpo y la cabeza tan adoloridos y Taiki comenzó a limpiarle la herida.

- Milady… ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Taiki… ¿es necesaria esa pregunta? – Serena quiso levantarse pero no pudo y Taiki la insto a que se recostara de nuevo. – Taiki… estoy aquí contra mi voluntad… Seiya me secuestró… yo no nací para vivir en una jaula… yo no pagué una expedición en World Islands para terminar de prisionera de un multimillonario… Toda mi vida han querido mangonearme y no se lo he permitido a nadie… ¡a nadie Taiki! Y heme aquí… forzada por un loco que con tal de no dejarme ir, mató a la yegua más hermosa que jamás he montado… - Serena de pronto se echó a llorar al recordar a Luna y la manera en que presenció el tiro de gracia que Seiya le dio.

- Milady… Taiki preparaba hilo de seda para darle dos puntos en la frente a Serena para cerrar bien la herida mientras le ofrecía una copa de oporto. – No tiene idea de lo que le pudo haber sucedido si hubiera alcanzado el embarcadero…

- ¡No importa, yo me las hubiera arreglado!

- Milady… de verdad, no tiene idea del peligro en que se hubiera puesto… dele gracias a Dios que Seiya impidió que tomara uno de los botes…

- ¡Mejor muerta! – Serena iba a dejar que Taiki le empezara a coser la herida cuando la voz de Seiya sonó.

- Yo la coseré Taiki… y de paso le explicaré lo que pudo haber pasado si se hubiera salido con la suya… Ve a ayudar a Fisheye… Esta niña que goza con presumir sus curvas como si en verdad fuera una mujer cuando no es más que una malcriada no tiene ni idea de lo que pudo haber provocado…

Taiki le pasó la aguja y el hilo de seda a Seiya. Serena se volteó al lado contrario para no verlo y los dejó solos. Seiya, todavía muy molesto, ordenó a la rubia.

- Voltéate. – Serena obedeció. Sabía que no estaba en posición de hacer nada y menos con la frente abierta.

- Mejor me hubiera matado…

- No… aún no me canso de ti bombón… - dijo Seiya mientras con cuidado, procedía a coser la herida. Serena se hizo el propósito de no quejarse ni hacer un gesto de dolor.

- Tengo una pregunta para ti Seiya… ¿Amas algo?

- Mmmm… - Seiya lo pensó mientras seguía cosiendo con cuidado la frente de Serena. – Sí. Amo a mis caballos.

- Cuando no los matas…

- Tienes razón… cuando no los mato…

- Y según Taiki y tú, ¿qué pudo haber pasado si hubiera alcanzado el embarcadero? – preguntó Serena desafiante después de haber oído las respuestas anteriores de Seiya.

- Serena… yo tengo enemigos. Y los tengo más cerca de lo que crees. La mitad de World Islands le pertenece a Diamante Blackmoon. Todo el tiempo estamos en constante pique. Si tu hubieras alcanzado el embarcadero, te hubiera visto sola salir de una de mis islas en un bote mío, tu destino hubiera sido una muerte aterradora y segura. Hubieras firmado una sentencia de muerte segura. Y él habría deducido que yo no estaba en mi parte de las World Islands y habría venido por Taiki, Mina, todos mis empleados que están en mis islas… hubieras desatado algo aterrador. Y no voy a permitir que por un caprichito tuyo, yo tenga una querella y ponga en peligro la vida de mi gente… así que no lo vuelvas a hacer. ¿Me entendiste?

Seiya ya había terminado de curar la herida de Serena y la miraba fijamente a la cara. Serena lo miraba atenta pero no sabía cómo actuar. Seiya repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Me entendiste Serena?

- Sí. Te entendí. Sin embargo me queda claro que para ti soy más valiosa de lo que pretendes hacerme creer… - Serena sonrió burlonamente y Seiya se le quedó viendo con ojos de halcón.

- Explícate.

- Fácilmente puedes suplantarme cuando quieras. Soy bella, eso lo sé pero también no peco de soberbia como crees y sé que hay muchas mujeres, incluso más bellas y esculturales que yo que también pueden tener un carácter fuerte. Si amas a tus caballos, pudiste sacrificarme a mí… no soy indispensable.

- En eso tienes razón bombón… por el momento. No me he cansado de ti y sí… eres más valiosa y no me importan otras mujeres. Te quiero a ti ahora… porque eres indomable… mi indomable…

Seiya no soportó más y se agachó y con desesperación, sin tocarle la cara para no lastimarla, depositó en sus labios un beso de fuego, muy diferente a los besos que le había dado por castigo. Y Serena sintió la diferencia. Y sintió una alegría inmensa porque sintió la diferencia y se sintió completa cuando Seiya buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Y Serena comprendió. La indiferencia de Seiya era horrible, era el peor castigo que había recibido su orgullo. No quería que volviera a besarla indiferentemente. Prefería que la besara con sentimiento, con necesidad, con pasión, con arrojo, incluso con el enojo que ella pudiera provocarle, pero no quería volver a sentir besos con desdén. Seiya se desprendió de su boca y le acarició el rostro.

- Perdóname por haber provocado esta herida en tu frente… No puedo permitir que te vayas… Te estás metiendo en mí como una enfermedad… Si hubieras llegado al embarcadero, hubieras conseguido burlar a Diamante Blackmoon y hubieras conseguido irte, juro por Dios que te hubiera vuelto a encontrar en donde quiera que te hubieras escondido y te hubiera vuelto a raptar… - Seiya volvió a besarla tiernamente. - ¡Te lo juro!

- ¿Aunque sea una maldita indomable? – Serena lo miró a los ojos.

- Aunque seas una maldita indomable. – Seiya le aseguró. – Pero mía. Mi indomable. Y grabátelo bombón. Mía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola niñas! Les dije que les iba a subir doble capítulo hoy y aquí estoy cumpliéndoles. Córranle al Youtube que nos va a acompañar en el fondo musical mi banda favorita con el cuero de Adam Levine en la voz principal, me estoy refiriendo a Maroon 5 con la súper canción que queda como anillo al dedo para este par de pasionales: One More Night! Espero que les guste, gracias por sus reviews, me fascina leerlos! Me motivan a seguirle! Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 10**

**One More Night**

Seiya, Serena y Taiki tomaron un bote para trasladarse a la isla de Morocco. El trayecto duró 25 minutos. Fisheye, Hawkeye y Tigereye los siguieron en otro bote y cuando llegaron, Serena se maravilló. Morocco era todavía más lujoso que England y más divertido porque lo primero que vio al llegar al embarcadero fueron motos de agua al lado de una palapa totalmente lujosa y detrás de ella, una mansión al estilo oriental marroquí. Serena se deslumbró y Seiya le susurró al oído.

- ¿Mejor que England, no crees?

- Wow… es impresionante…

- ¡Taiki! Avísale a Mina que ya llegamos… - Seiya sonrió mientras tomaba en brazos a Serena quien ahogó un grito de sorpresa. – Vamos, te llevaré en brazos… acabo de coserte esa cabecita terca que tienes y no quiero sorpresas…

Serena muy a su pesar, le sonrió. No pudo comprender cómo no se molestó con aquel comentario. No habían pasado más de 6 horas de su intento de escape y ahora se sentía segura en los brazos de Seiya. Lo que le quedaba más claro que el agua es que no quería volver a recibir como castigo besos con desdén e indiferencia. Seiya la cargó y entraron a la casa y la sentó sobre un mullido cojín rojo en una espléndida alfombra persa auténtica y una chica rubia, de la misma edad que Serena apareció dando grititos de felicidad y abrazó a Seiya que la abrazó y le dio un giro en el aire.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Infeliz, hasta que te dignas a venir!

- Ya lo sé, pero he estado ocupado…

- ¡Mentiroso! – la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y Serena sintió una oleada de rabia que la hacía sentir como un mal tercio e indignada, se levantó.

- Con permiso, yo prefiero largarme de aquí… - Serena estaba en la puerta cuando Mina fue a alcanzarla la tomó por un brazo y Serena se zafó pero Seiya controló a Serena.

- Bombón… contrólate…

- Fiera la mujer… pero ya me cayó bien…

- ¿Quién eres? – Serena rumiaba furia por los poros. Seiya no podía controlar la risa.

- No te preocupes. ¡Bájale la espuma a tu chocolate! Mi nombre es Mina. Soy hermana de Seiya. Mucho gusto, el placer es todo mío por lo que veo…

Serena de pronto se sintió extraña y sonrió. Aquella muchacha no le tenía miedo en lo absoluto y a decir verdad, era bastante simpática. Lo único en lo que se parecían Seiya y ella eran en el color de ojos.

- Serena Tsukino…

- Lo sé… "La Indomable". Cuando nos traen revistas de Japón, veo tus fotos en la sección del jet-set. Eres mucho más guapa en persona… aunque también tu hermano no está nada mal… No sabes cómo sufrí cuando supe que ya andaba de novio con Michiru Kaioh… Haruka Tenoh es tan guapo…

Seiya puso los ojos en blanco y Serena por primera vez en mucho tiempo empezó a sentir la necesidad de reírse. Primero curvó la boca, después ser mordió los labios y de prontó estalló en carcajadas ante lo dicho por Mina. Seiya la miraba incrédulo. Jamás había visto reír a su bombón. Mina se contagió de las carcajadas de Serena y las dos empezaron a reírse. Seiya estaba atónito. No podía creerlo. Y al mismo tiempo, Serena nunca le pareció más bella que en aquel instante.

- Lo siento… - dijo Serena aun riéndose. – Cómo se nota que no conoces a mi hermano… si vivieras un día al lado de él te darías cuenta lo aburrido que puede llegar a ser… además de sobreprotector… a mí me tiene harta…

- Pues en lo que se refiere a mí, me puede sobreproteger todo lo que quiera… Por dios, tengo todos los recortes de cuando asiste al Grand Prix de Mónaco… ¡que porte!

Serena no pudo detener de nueva cuenta la ola de carcajadas. Taiki se acercó a Seiya y también se quedó atónito. Ninguno de los dos había visto sonreír jamás a "la indomable". Parecía que Mina estaba ejerciendo una especie de magia con Serena. Taiki, entonces, sugirió.

- Miladies, ¿puedo llevarles a la palapa una limonada?

- Ay sí, por favor… Serena… ¿puedo llamarte así, verdad? – preguntó Mina inocentemente. - ¿O me dejarías llamarte cuñada?

- Como quieras… - Serena siguió riéndose mientras ella misma se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tenía que no se reía.

S&S

- Bien Mina, cuida de Serena… tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el despacho y luego vengo a reunirme con ustedes… si gustas enséñale la isla y no la dejes sola… mira que ya quiso escaparse…

- No te preocupes hermanito…

Seiya y Taiki se alejaron y Serena quiso recuperar su postura de arrogancia pero no podía. Había algo en Mina que le agradaba. Mina no era hipócrita. La sentía transparente como el cristal y eso lo apreciaba.

- No me puedo creer que yo me esté tomando una limonada con Serena Tsukino… ¡eres una celebridad prácticamente!

- Nunca me interesó serlo… y si lo soy es por mis malos modales…

- Si supieras que yo siempre he querido ser como tú… - Mina aplaudió emocionada y Serena la miró como si estuviese loca.

- No sabes lo que dices…

- ¡Es en serio! Me encanta que te avientas unas frases buenísimas para callar a todos y ser siempre tu súper segura de ti… Que no necesitas de nada ni de nadie… Recuerdo que creo que en una revista dijeron que le dijiste a un pretendiente tuyo que "el amor es sólo para los que creen en él y yo creo en cosas mejores"… yo hubiera matado por ser tu…

- Mina… yo hablo por como tuve que crecer y adaptarme… si hubiese tenido un hermano como el tuyo que se ve por encimita que te adora y te pone toda la atención del mundo… tal vez no pensaría como lo hago…

- No me digas… ¡No! ¡No me decepciones que mira que yo siempre he pensado que Haruka Tenoh es la perfección hecha hombre! – dijo Mina haciendo un puchero.

- Sobrevaloras demasiado a mi hermano… y no es perfecto. Tal vez tenga un físico muy agraciado y lo aprecio… claro que lo quiero pero… - Serena se detuvo. - ¡Oye! No debería estar hablando de esto. Apenas te conozco y heme aquí contándole mis secretos a la persona a la que menos debería decírselos: la hermana de Seiya Kou…

- ¡Ay, vamos cuñadita….!

- No me digas cuñada que no lo soy…. – aclaró Serena secamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí con Seiya?

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? – cuestionó la rubia.

- Me supongo que eres su novia en turno…

- Así es Mina… - Seiya interrumpió la plática en el momento adecuado. Ambas rubias voltearon a verlo y Seiya traía unas bermudas de diseñador y lentes de sol. Serena se ruborizó porque una cosa era verlo desnudo en la intimidad de la cama y otro era admirarlo y compartir la vista aunque fuera con su hermana. Mina sonrió.

- ¿Que estés vestido así significa lo que pienso?

- Así es. Ve y cámbiate. Vamos a jugar con las olas.

Mina gritó de gusto y subió a su recámara a cambiarse. Serena vio a lo lejos que Fisheye estaba poniéndole combustible a las motos acuáticas. Seiya se sentó en cuclillas al lado de Serena y se quitó las gafas para verla directo a los ojos.

- Bombón… mi hermana no sabe lo que hay entre tú y yo. Y tú no vas a decirle nada. ¿Me entendiste? No quiero que se entere de nada y después de lo que hiciste hoy, no quiero tener problemas contigo, al menos en dos días. ¿Vas a obedecerme?

- Sí. – Serena bajó la mirada y se tocó la frente donde estaba el vendaje que Seiya le había puesto.

- Bombón… cuando pensé que te ibas a escapar me enloquecí… perdóname… - Seiya tomó la mano blanca y se la besó. – Y otra cosa… Te ves hermosa cuando ríes… deberías hacerlo más seguido…

- Nunca he tenido razones para reírme…

- Entonces tengo otra razón más para retenerte…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que sonrías… debido a mí… - Seiya le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. – Ve a cambiarte. Subirás a mi moto acuática…

S&S

Seiya, Serena y Mina pasaron la tarde en las motos acuáticas. Serena no recordaba haber pasado una tarde tan divertida en mucho mucho tiempo. Cuando bajaron, Taiki los esperaba en la palapa con cocteles y langostas para cenar. Mina inmediatamente le dijo al inglés.

- ¡Vamos Taiki! ¡No me vas a dejar aquí hacer un mal tercio! Así que ve a cambiarte, te regresas en lo que pongo buena música y vas a ser mi pareja esta noche. Fisheye será quien te reemplace…

- Pero milady Mina… - Taiki se sonrojó.

- Hazle caso a mi hermana… - Seiya le pidió mientras sostenía por la cintura a Serena que bebía un Martini de manzana verde. – Te lo mereces, una noche libre después de lo que esta indomable te hizo pasar…

- Lo siento Taiki… - Serena, ya más relajada y con el calor del alcohol en sus venas, le sonrió al inglés. – Vamos, únete…

Taiki aceptó y Fisheye tomó el cargo de barman. Mina comenzó a poner música a todo volumen mientras Tigereye prendía fogatas en la playa.

- ¿Te sientes bien bombón? – Seiya abrazó a Serena que lucía espectacular en un bikini blanco de Versace. – No abuses de los martinis, recuerda tu golpe en la cabeza…

- Y recuerda que fue por tu culpa…

- Si no te hubieras empeñado en escaparte…

- Y si tu no fueras tan condenadamente atractivo… - Serena volvió a su trago y Seiya se sonrojó. Taiki volvió y Mina gritó de manera alocada.

- ¿A poco no Taiki, mi hermano se ve genial con Serena Tsukino? Yo creo que ésta es la buena…

- No sé milady…

- ¡Hoy no soy milady! ¡soy Mina y ella es simplemente Serena! ¡Para mí, mi cuñada!

- ¡Mina! – Seiya y Serena la reprendieron al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, yo digo…

De pronto, empezó el acorde de la canción favorita de Serena. Serena, ya acalorada gritó como una adolescente ante el asombro de Mina, Taiki y sobre todo Seiya.

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, esa es mi canción, la amo! ¡Fisheye, súbele al volumen! ¡Esa canción es mía!

Mina abrió los ojos desorbitadamente y comentó.

- Lo bueno es que yo soy la loca del grupo…

Serena comenzó a bailar descaradamente, empezó a cantar y tomó a Seiya de la mano para pegarse a él. Mina hizo lo mismo y comenzó a bailar con Taiki.

_You and I go hard like each other like we're going at war / tu y yo vamos duro uno con el otro como si fuéramo a la guerra_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwin' things and slammin' the door / tu y yo vamos ásperos, continuamos aventándonos cosas y azotando la puerta_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keepin' score / tu y yo somos tan jodidamente disfuncionales, ya dejamos de contar los puntos_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more / tu y yo nos estamos enfermando, sé que no podemos seguir haciendo esto._

- ¿No crees que esta canción dice lo que estamos teniendo tu y yo Seiya? – dijo Serena mientras se movía de manera sensual alrededor de él.

- En lo único que ahora me puedo concentrar es en ti bombón… dijo Seiya mientras la seguía.

_But baby there you again, there you again, making me love you / pero bombón, ahí vas de nuevo, ahí vas de nuevo, haciéndome amarte_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, led it all go / Dejé de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza, dejé ir todo_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo / te tengo pegada a mi cuerpo, a mi cuerpo como un tatuaje_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you / y ahora me siento estúpido, siento estúpido gateando de regreso a ti_

- Tienes razón bombón… creo que me quitaron las palabras de la boca…

- Te lo dije

- ¡Hey, ustedes dos! Tienen público, no se olviden que nosotros estamos presentes… - Mina gritó pero ni Seiya ni Serena le hicieron caso y siguieron bailando.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die that'll only stay with you one more night / así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir prometinedo que solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_And I know I said it a million times / y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night / pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_Trying to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes / trato de decirte que "no" pero mi cuerpo sigue diciendo que "sí"_

_Trying to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath / trato de decirte "deténte" pero tu labial me quita el aliento_

_I'd be waking up in the morning probably hating myself / Me despertaré en la mañana probablemente odiándome_

_And I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell / Me despertaré en la mañana sintiéndome satisfecho pero culpable hasta el demonio_

_But baby there you again, there you again, making me love you / pero bombón, ahí vas de nuevo, ahí vas de nuevo, haciéndome amarte_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, led it all go / Dejé de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza, dejé ir todo_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo / te tengo pegada a mi cuerpo, a mi cuerpo como un tatuaje_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you / y ahora me siento estúpido, siento estúpido gateando de regreso a ti_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die that'll only stay with you one more night / así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir prometinedo que solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_And I know I said it a million times / y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night / pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

Mina corrió al lado de Serena, la arrebató del abrazo sensual de Seiya y ambas rubias se pusieron a bailar de manera sexy. Seiya mentalmente, odió a su hermana hasta la médula por haber hecho eso y Taiki se le acercó.

- Seiya… tu hermana y Serena parecen llevarse muy bien…

- Sí pero en este momento quiero asesinar a Mina…

_Yeah baby, give me one more night / sí, bombón, dame una noche más_

_Yeah baby, give me one more night / sí, bombón, dame una noche más_

_Yeah baby, give me one more night / sí, bombón, dame una noche más _

Serena se acercó peligrosamente a Seiya, consciente del efecto que le producía al pelinegro. ¿Qué más daba? Ya no era una virgen y Seiya la había conducido a canales de placer que ella no había imaginado. Había ido a World Islands para hacer lo que se le hiciera la gana y en ese momento se le pegaba la gana seducir a Seiya Kou. Y lo estaba logrando. Y que bien se sentía de hacerlo. Sensualmente se movió, agitó la cadera, lo tomó del cuello y le cantó al oído mientras se giraba a su alrededor.

_But baby there you again, there you again, making me love you / pero bombón, ahí vas de nuevo, ahí vas de nuevo, haciéndome amarte_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, led it all go / Dejé de usar mi cabeza, usar mi cabeza, dejé ir todo_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo / te tengo pegada a mi cuerpo, a mi cuerpo como un tatuaje_

- ¿Me vas a obedecer esta noche tú a mí Seiya? – Serena se pegó a él y Seiya soltó un gemido.

- Bombón… - susurró este apenas conteniéndose.

- ¿Me vas a obedecer sí o no?

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die that'll only stay with you one more night / así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir prometinedo que solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_And I know I said it a million times / y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night / pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

Serena se pegó a él y le dio tiernos besos en el cuello, subió a la oreja haciendo que Seiya maldijera y al último le dio un beso con un mordisco en los labios. Serena terminó de cantar mientras bailaba sensualmente al lado de Mina quien levantaba los brazos con copa de Martini en mano.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die that'll only stay with you one more night / así que cruzo mi corazón y espero morir prometinedo que solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_And I know I said it a million times / y sé que lo he dicho un millón de veces_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night / pero solo me quedaré contigo una noche más_

_(I don't know… whatever ) / (No lo sé… como sea) _

Serena tomó una cereza, se la comió con sensualidad y se acercó a Seiya que la miraba totalmente anonadado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a obedecer?

Seiya la tomó de la cintura y la besó con pasión, tanto que Mina puso los ojos en blanco y Taiki y ella se fueron a pedirle un trago a Fisheye conteniendo risitas.

- Sí, Serena. Tu ganas. La indomable gana hoy. ¿Qué quieres que haga?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Una Visita Inesperada**

Serena tomó de la mano a Seiya y se despidió de Mina y Taiki.

- ¡Chicos! Mi novio y yo nos retiramos… nos vemos mañana en el desayuno ¿les parece?

- ¡Diviértanse! – Mina le guiñó el ojo a ambos y Seiya siguió mansamente a Serena hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿A tu cuarto o al mío? – apenas logró susurrar con pasión Seiya.

- Al mío desde luego, Seiya… - Serena se colgó del cuello de Seiya y le dio un beso breve en la base de la garganta. Seiya gimió y se dejó conducir por las escaleras mientras veía la visión de Serena en el traje blanco de dos piezas de Armani. Seiya sentía un calor inmenso y lo único que quería era acostarla en la cama y hacerle el amor. Serena, sintiéndose dueña de la situación, lo jaló hacia ella y cerró la puerta de golpe. Lo besó en la boca, parándose de puntas y coqueta, le preguntó en la penumbra del cuarto. – Entonces… yo gané… Hoy tú te sometes a lo que yo quiera… ¿verdad?

- Ya te lo dije bombón… ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Bueno… Serena se acostó sobre el colchón mientras Seiya tragaba saliva. – Me encantaría un baño de burbujas… Contigo por supuesto… ¿lo preparas?

Seiya asintió como un autómata y se dirigió al baño de mármol y preparó el agua tibia, con aceite de jazmín, burbujas y sales aromáticas. Cuando estuvo listo, salió y la sorpresa de Seiya fue mayúscula al ver a Serena, totalmente desnuda, viendo a través de la ventana, fumando un cigarrillo, con el largo pelo rubio suelto sobre la espalda. Seiya acalló un gemido cuando su erección fue tan fuerte que casi sintió que no podría controlarse. Serena se volteó, totalmente dueña de sí, apagó el cigarrillo con elegancia y susurró.

- ¿Listo?

- Sí, bombón.

- Bien… ahora desnúdate.

Seiya obedeció al instante y Serena, a pesar de haberse prometido no sonrojarse, sintió como los colores se le subían a la cara al ver a Seiya tan hermoso y solamente para ella. Seiya se acercó pero Serena puso una mano frente a él.

- No tan rápido Seiya. Esta noche mando yo. Acércate pero despacio. Obsérvame bien. – Seiya hizo lo que Serena le pedía. Estaba ardiendo de deseo por la rubia. – Ahora dime… ¿por qué te gusto?

- Porque me vuelves loco bombón… porque eres una diosa… eres perfecta…

- ¿Sólo te atraigo por este físico? – Serena se giró sobre sí misma y Seiya contuvo sus ansias de librar la distancia y tomarla ahí mismo.

- No… no es sólo eso. Hay algo en ti que me subyuga, que me atrae… me encanta que me desafías… cada día al lado tuyo es un reto…

- Bueno… acércate… y bésame como nunca me has besado…

Seiya libró la distancia, la tomó de la nuca y de la cintura y la besó con tal pasión, que Serena perdió el aliento y sintió que se ahogaba ante la presión de los musculosos brazos de Seiya. Piel contra piel, labios contra labios, manos contra manos. Serena hizo un esfuerzo para romper aquel beso interminable y fogoso y habló por fin con voz entrecortada.

- Llévame cargada a la tina y báñame…

- Será un placer bombón…

Seiya la cargó con infinita ternura y la depositó en el agua. Serena empezó a reír cuando sintió que su rostro se cubría de burbujas. Seiya se quedó parado esperando instrucciones.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Métete aquí… conmigo… a mi lado… y báñame…

Seiya no se hizo del rogar y cuando entró a la tina con ella, el roce de piel con piel hizo que Seiya se encendiera todavía más. Serena decidió que tenía que tener el control pero lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó con una mezcla de ternura, deseo y ¿amor? Serena no sabía pero algo en ella estaba cambiando y comenzaba a sentirse a gusto en la compañía de Seiya que tomó shampoo y comenzó a lavarle con ternura el largo cabello rubio. Mientras hacía eso, Serena se sintió más mujer que nunca, se puso de rodillas de frente a Seiya y comenzó a masajear el miembro del pelinegro. Seiya gimió y se detuvo.

- Bombón… no hagas eso ahora… por favor…

- ¿Por qué no? – Serena preguntó inocentemente.

- Si sigues haciendo eso, no puedo terminar de bañarte…

- Eso si que no… independientemente de lo que yo haga, debes terminar de bañarme… - Serena siguió torturando a Seiya que a duras penas contenía gemidos de placer y cuando estuvo a punto de voltear a la rubia y besarla, Serena le puso dos dedos en los labios… - No Seiya… no… termina de bañarme… - y sacó sus largas piernas de modelo y las enroscó alrededor del cuello de Seiya. El pelinegro sintió que estaba a punto de explotar de puro deseo.

Seiya siguió con su labor mientras Serena se recostaba en la tina gimiendo cada vez que Seiya tocaba algún punto que le daba placer. Seiya lo único que quería era terminar para llevarla a la cama y hacerla suya. Cuando Serena se dio cuenta que Seiya había terminado, se acercó a él, lo besó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Seiya y después le susurró al oído.

- Muy bien Seiya… ahora sácame de la tina en tus brazos y sécame…

- Lo que tu digas son órdenes para mí bombón…

Seiya la sacó con dulzura y delicadeza de la tina y a duras penas ya podía contener el deseo de poseerla. La secó y le besó la espalda, le secó el dorado cabello y levantó su barbilla para mordisquearle los labios. Serena se dejó llevar y cuando Seiya la depositó en el mullido colchón, Serena le dio un beso de fantasía, Seiya sintió como su erección ya no podía más pero Serena se levantó de pronto como si nada y dijo fríamente.

- Bueno… gracias. Buenas noches Seiya.

- ¿Qué? – Seiya se quedó estupefacto al oír aquello.

- Lo que oíste. – Serena se desplazó como una bailarina, desnuda, pavoneándose delante de la mirada lujuriosa de Seiya que no dejaba de observar el hermoso cuerpo blanco desnudo de Serena y la vio ponerse una bata de seda. – Buenas noches. Tengo sueño… me voy a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

- Serena… bombón… no, no me hagas esto… - Seiya puso cara de dolor y compungimiento y estuvo a punto de suplicar mientras Serena lo miraba con cara inocente.

- Seiya… ¿recuerdas que la indomable ganó hoy y que yo podía hacer lo que yo quisiera contigo? Bueno… quería que me bañaras… ya me bañaste así que adiós… buenas noches…

- Bombón… no…. No me hagas esto… - Seiya cerró los ojos y estaba por suplicar cuando Serena le dio la mano y lo encaminó hasta la puerta.

- Adiós… que pases buena noche… me encantó la manera que me bañaste… adiós querido…

- Serena… - Seiya se estaba volviendo loco pero bien sabía que había aceptado que ella ganaba y haría lo que ella pidiera. Había caído en el juego y ahora lo estaba pagando muy caro. La indomable se la estaba cobrando. – Serena… bombón…. No…. No por favor…

- Adiós… bye… - Serena lo empujó dulcemente fuera de su cuarto y lo cerró dejando a Seiya afuera.

- ¡Bombón! – Seiya todavía gritó pero Serena desde adentro todavía le gritó.

- Gracias por el baño… estuvo riquísimo… ¡Buenas noches!

Seiya se dejó caer en el suelo y suspiró profundamente. Se dijo para sus adentros. "No sé que voy a hacer contigo…" Serena por su parte, sonrió maliciosamente y pensó: "Tenía que cobrármelas tarde o temprano Seiya…."

S&S

Al día siguiente, Mina desayunaba con Seiya, que aún no se reponía de lo hecho por Serena con él, cuando Serena bajó al comedor.

- Luces espectacular Serena… pásame la receta para lucir así por las mañanas…

- Nada… sólo un buen baño – dijo Serena mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Seiya que disimuló su molestia. Aún no podía creer que la rubia lo hubiera corrido de su habitación la noche anterior. Sin embargo, en ese momento, llegó Taiki como caído del cielo.

- Seiya… tengo un telegrama para ti. Es urgente.

- Dámelo. – Seiya lo abrió rápidamente y emitió un grito de alegría. - ¡Sí, por fin! ¡Vaya que lo necesito!

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? – Mina no podía disimular su curiosidad y Serena siguió desayunando. Honestamente le importaba un pepino.

- Adivina quién está en Dubai y a quién tengo que ir a recoger porque viene a pasar una temporada con nosotros…

- No… - Mina se llevó la mano a la boca… ¡No! ¡Oh por Dios, me va a dar un infarto! ¡Ojalá que esta vez no sea tan antipático conmigo!

- Lo que pasa es que no sabes tratarlo hermanita… - Seiya le dio golpes en la frente a su hermana. Serena de pronto se interesó.

- ¿De quién estamos hablando?

- Del hombre más guapo del mundo después de mi hermano…

- Del amor platónico de milady Mina… - añadió Taiki.

- De mi mejor amigo bombón… podría decir que del único amigo con el que cuento en esta vida además de Taiki… se llama Yaten. Está en Dubai, viene de visita y me mandó un telegrama. Iré a recogerlo en cuanto termine de desayunar. Así que por favor no pongan a sufrir a Taiki ustedes dos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien… pero tráelo rápido… - añadió Mina con la emoción a flor de piel. Serena lo notó. Seiya terminó de desayunar y dio instrucciones a Taiki para llevarse un bote junto con Hawkeye. Cuando las chicas se quedaron solas, Serena preguntó.

- Mina, ¿quién es Yaten?

- Es el mejor amigo de Seiya. Vive en Japón. Es tan millonario como tú y Haruka pero es súper agrio y antipático. No sé por qué si es tan guapo. Tiene los ojos verdes más hermosos que te puedas imaginar. De hecho Seiya, cuando va a Japón, es exclusivamente a visitarlo. Son amigos desde que yo recuerdo. Yaten siempre viene a visitarnos cuando puede y cuando viene, yo me muero…

- Si ya veo… - Serena dio una mordida a su pan con mermelada de cereza.

- ¡Es que no tienes idea de lo guapo que es! Ojalá y me mirara diferente… pero me ignora… - dijo Mina con tristeza.

Serena de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Apenas conocía a Mina pero sabía cómo hacer que cualquier hombre cayera a los pies de una mujer. Y Mina era muy guapa. Así que con decisión, tomó la mano de la rubia.

- Mina… en escala del uno al diez… ¿qué tanto te gusta ese tal Yaten?

- Un once…

- ¿Vale la pena este hombre, si o no?

- Totalmente… - Mina suspiró.

- ¿Sigue en pie que me admiras por cómo actúo y por qué me dicen "la indomable"?

- Sí… ¡cuánto diera por ser como tu!

- Bueno… entonces te voy a ayudar… De mi cuenta corre que el tal Yaten va a caer rendido a ti pero vas a seguir mis instrucciones… No te vas a comportar como una niña… vas a ser una mujer totalmente indomable y lo vas a seducir como yo te diga que lo hagas… ¿me entiendes? ¿Estás dispuesta a jugar con el hombre este?

- ¿Qué tanto? – Mina comenzó a sentir temor.

- ¡No preguntes! – Serena levantó la voz. - ¿Quieres al tipo comiendo de tu mano, sí o no?

- Sí…

- Muy bien… entonces vamos a domar al tal Yaten… Vamos a convertirte en una indomable y verás que tendrás al amigo de tu hermano comiendo de la palma de tu mano antes de tres días o dejo de llamarme Serena Tsukino…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicas, espero les haya gustado el capi anterior, de rápido les dejo este nuevo capi que espero disfruten, no sin antes decirles que le corran a Youtube porque en la parte musical nos acompañara una oldie but goodie de Luis Miguel que se denomina Fría como el Viento que queda como anillo al dedo. Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito! Amo sus reviews chicas!**

**Capítulo 12**

**Fría como el Viento**

Seiya arribó al muelle de la playa de Jumeirah en el bote con Fisheye y cuando se topó frente a frente con su mejor amigo Yaten, los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo interminable. El chico platinado de ojos verdes, que también llevaba el mismo peinado que Seiya, un poco más bajo en estatura, gritó loco de alegría al ver a su amigo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que tendría que esperarte dos horas más!

- ¡Cálmate Yaten! Dejé mi desayuno a medias para venir a recogerte en cuanto llegó el telegrama a Morocco Island… ¡Me da tanto gusto verte, hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar!

- ¿Morocco? – Yaten se quedó estupefacto. – Yo te hacía en England… No me digas que tendré que lidiar con esa hermanita tuya… - el platinado puso sus hermosos ojos verdes en blanco.

- ¡Hey! – Seiya le dio un empujón cariñoso. - ¡Más respeto para mi hermana!

- Ya… ya… - dijo Yaten entre dientes mientras subía al bote y Fisheye en silencio subía sus maletas. - ¿Por qué estás en Morocco?

- Tuve que llevarme allá a mi última conquista… - Seiya se aclaró la garganta y Yaten lo miró.

- ¿Volviste a las andadas? No me digas que Hotaru o Kakyuu…

- No… ninguna de las dos… Hotaru no ha vuelto a tener sus ideas locas de autosecuestro y ya sabes que Kakyuu no es mi tipo…

- ¿Entonces? ¿A quién secuestraste ahora? – Yaten se quedó pasmado.

- Ya lo verás… no lo vas a creer…

S&S

Serena tenía sobre su cama todos sus vestidos de diseñador y Mina se mordía las uñas. Taiki sólo observaba a las dos rubias y desde el inicio, optó por mantenerse callado. Serena parecía un remolino dándole instrucciones a la hermana de Seiya.

- Mira Mina… a como me dices que es el tal Yaten tienes que verte espectacular. Nada de actuar como una chiquilla. Tienes que actuar como la mujer adulta que eres. La clave es dejar a los hombres siempre queriendo más. Siempre busca una excusa para dejarlo hablando y aléjate. Que sepa desde un inicio que no te interesa. Que tú tienes el control de tu tiempo. Que él no es más que un entretenimiento, que el mundo no gira alrededor de él aunque por dentro te estés muriendo. ¿Me entendiste?

- Pero Serena… Yo siempre he estado enamorada de él… pero él nunca me ha hecho caso…

- ¡Por eso mismo te lo estoy diciendo! – Serena levantó la voz. – Si tú demuestras más interés en él, él sentirá que te tiene a tus pies y perderá el interés. Los hombres son como cazadores. Les gustan los retos. Quieren siempre ir detrás de lo que se les niega. Así que tú te le vas a negar en todos los aspectos. Y tienes que verte inalcanzable. Para ello tienes que verte espectacular. Nada de verte fachosa… así que entre todos estos vestidos que tengo… déjame ver… - Serena aún no se decidía - ¡Este! Te pondrás ahora mismo este vestido azul de Elie Saab… va a juego con tus ojos. Y lo matarás porque el podrá admirar tus piernas y te verás deslumbrante.

- Serena… es demasiado sofisticado… - Mina sentía pena de ponerse algo tan hermoso como el vestido sin mangas que Serena le ofrecía.

- ¡Te lo vas a poner y se acabó! Péinate con una cola de caballo alta, te vas a maquillar con ojos ahumados y ponte perfume en el pelo para que cuando camines dejes una estela que Yaten tenga que saber por fuerza por donde te fuiste… y ¡ya sabes! La clave es dejarlo queriendo más… ¿entendiste Mina? Cuando tengas ganas de ser linda y amable, sólo acuérdate de todas las veces que ha sido grosero contigo y tendrás suficiente para ser distante…

- Ok… está bien… te haré caso… - dijo Mina decidida, tomando el vestido en sus manos, saludando a Serena como si fuera su capitán en jefe y abandonando la habitación. Taiki sonrió.

- Milady… no creo que Seiya vaya a bailar de gusto de ver a su hermana convertida en una mini indomable como usted…

- Me tiene sin cuidado… ninguna mujer debe ser ninguneada por ningún hombre… Todavía no conozco al tal Yaten pero caerá bajo el encanto de Mina…

- ¿Y que se pondrá usted? – inquirió Taiki.

- Yo me pondré el vestido corto de mangas largas de encaje…

- ¿No cree que es demasiado seductor?

- Me vale un reverendo pepino Taiki… me visto para mí misma… y eso tú ya lo sabes… - dijo Serena con desdén.

- Lo que diga milady…

S&S

Seiya y Yaten arribaron a Morocco y se dirigieron directo a la palapa cuando vieron que dos chicas, sumamente atractivas, vestidas con vestidos de coctel, exagerados para la playa y sumamente sofisticados y atrevidos, se encontraban tomando martinis y fumando mientras Taiki les encendía cigarrillos. Inmediatamente Seiya se acercó. Sabía que Serena fumaba pero ¿Mina? Yaten lo siguió y ambos se quedaron asombrados de ver a dos bellezas vestidas como si fueran a tomarles fotos para alguna portada de revista.

- ¿Serena? ¿Mina? – Seiya tragó saliva y Serena con una sonrisa, exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo mientras Mina la imitaba a la perfección.

- ¡Únetenos! Estamos teniendo un momento fantástico a la orilla del mar…

- Sí, Seiya… ¿qué te parece mi nuevo look? – Mina, con suficiencia, se levantó y Seiya se quedó atónito al ver a Mina transformada en toda una mujer de mundo. Yaten detrás de él, se quedó asombrado y silbó.

- ¡Wow! Seiya, presenta a estas hermosas chicas…

- ¡Cállate Yaten! – Seiya de pronto se tornó colérico. - ¡Y tú Mina, tira ese cigarro inmediatamente! ¡Tú no fumas!

- Ahora lo hago hermanito… - Mina se sentó con gracia al lado de Serena que contuvo una risita y dio un sorbo a su Martini.

- ¿Mina? ¿Mina? ¿Eres tu? – Yaten estaba atónito al ver semejante hermosura de mujer cuando pensó que se iba a encontrar a la misma chiquilla rubia de siempre. Le sorprendió ver la apariencia sofisticada de Mina y ésta, con indiferencia aprendida de Serena, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

- Hola Yaten, bienvenido como siempre…

- Wow… vaya que has cambiado… estás espectacular…

- Y tú igual que siempre… Te presento a la novia de Seiya en vista de que se quedó mudo… Serena Tsukino…

Serena se levantó, no había puesto atención al amigo de Seiya y cuando se encontró con los ojos verdes de Yaten y éste se encontró con los ojos celestes de Serena, los dos se quedaron estupefactos.

- ¿Indomable?

- ¿Pedante?

- ¿Tú que haces aquí? – los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- No… ¿tú que haces aquí? – contestaron y preguntaron al unísono.

- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Mina mientras Seiya todavía no salía del shock.

- Bueno… - dijo Yaten todavía turbado – yo no conocía a Serena Tsukino por su nombre… sólo por su apodo… "La indomable" es célebre en Japón…

- Y yo no conocía al señor Yaten tampoco por su nombre… en el jet-set japonés lo conocemos como "El pedante"… Nunca creí topármelo y nunca pensé que tu nombre de pila fuera Yaten…

- Que chiquito es el mundo… ¿Así que tu novia es "la indomable" Seiya?

- ¿Y tu mejor amigo es "el pedante"? No sé si reírme o llorar…

Serena y Yaten se quedaron mirando de frente, con miradas desafiantes pero Seiya estaba que hervía de rabia al ver a Mina en semejante atuendo, actitud y fumando así que la tomó de un brazo y se disculpó.

- Por favor, disculpen, ustedes preséntense, yo vuelvo en un instante. Mina…

- ¡Seiya, me lastimas!

Seiya se llevó arrastrando a Mina hacia la casa y Yaten y Serena quedaron de frente.

- Siempre he tenido ganas de toparme contigo en Japón para decirte lo odiosa y detestable que eres… - Yaten miró a Serena directo a la cara.

- Lo mismo digo… Por algo eres "el pedante" y el apodo te queda corto…

- Para mí, "la indomable" es un apodo que te queda demasiado grande… Tus groserías en Japón son tan célebres que todo mundo sabe que sólo porque Haruka Tenoh es tu hermano, todos aceptan que seas parte del jet-set… eres odiosa…

- Y tú eres un patán… tal vez seas millonario pero se nace con clase… Tal vez mis malos modales se quiten con el tiempo pero a ti lo estúpido nunca se te va a quitar…

- Muy digna respuesta de una solterona…

- Mira quien lo dice… un soltero que se dice playboy cuando en realidad no ha encontrado ninguna mujer que lo aguante a pesar de ser medianamente bien parecido…

- Detestable…

- Odioso…

- Engreída…

- Fatuo…

- Orgullosa…

- A mucha honra…

- Ok… con eso me acabas de callar… - Yaten soltó una carcajada y le extendió la mano a Serena. – Sé perder y a pesar de todo, estoy impresionado. Siempre quise tener una plática de tú a tú con la famosa indomable para ver si podría ganarle y es claro que yo salí perdiendo. ¿Empezamos de nuevo? Mucho gusto. Yaten.

- Serena.

- De verdad que las alabanzas que te dedican son pocas… eres condenadamente hermosa… no me extraña que tengas de cabeza a Seiya…

- Y a mí no me extraña que seas su amigo… creo que Seiya está un poco enfermo al estar rodeado de gente como nosotros, ¿no crees?

- Tal vez… ¿me invitarías un Martini mi buen Taiki? – Yaten volteó y abrazó al inglés que sonrió y abrazó al amigo de Seiya. – Te he extrañado Taiki. Nadie como tu prepara los martinis así de excelentes…

- Favor que me haces Yaten… ya hacía falta que nos visitaras…

- Y si… - Yaten admitió. – Serena… espero que Seiya no se enoje pero eres sencillamente una visión. – En la universidad todos soñábamos con tener una cita contigo y ahora veo que Seiya fue el ganador de ese privilegio. Tal vez te burles pero compusimos una canción para ti… ¿Quieres oírla para que la cuelgues en tu gigantesco muro del ego mientras Seiya y Mina vuelven de su riña de hermanos?

- ¿Por qué no? – Serena sonrió a su pesar. De pronto, Yaten pareció caerle bien.

- Taiki, amigo mío, pásame una guitarra. Llevaré a la indomable a aquellas rocas cerca de la playa para ser un cantautor de mis días universitarios.

- Enseguida Yaten…

- Ven Serena… permíteme cumplir uno de mis sueños universitarios… cantar para la indomable…

S&S

Seiya metió a Mina a la fuerza a su cuarto y comenzó a alzar la voz.

- ¿Me quieres explicar desde cuando decidiste que te vas a convertir en una mujer adulta que viste vestidos carísimos en una isla donde estamos totalmente aislados? ¿Estás loca? ¿Y desde cuando fumas?

- Seiya, no me vengas con aires de hermano sobreprotector porque no te quedan. Ya estoy bastante grandecita para hacer lo que me de la gana.

- ¿De dónde sacaste semejante vestido?

- Serena me lo regaló.

- ¿Ah sí? – Seiya sentía que las venas en su frente cobraban vida propia y amenazaban con reventar.

- Sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

- Mina, tú no te vistes así. ¿A quién quieres impresionar?

- ¿No es obvio? A Yaten… Siempre me ha gustado y siempre me ha visto como tu hermana pequeña y he decidido que se terminó. Serena sabe como actuar y como llamar la atención de un hombre así que estuvimos hablando y me dio algunos consejos. Es todo.

- ¿Serena te indujo a fumar?

- Ay Seiya, ya controla tus ímpetus por favor… nadie me forzó. Yo le pedí que me enseñara así que si me permites, yo quiero estar allá afuera y no vamos a estar aquí discutiendo mientras dejamos allá afuera a Yaten y Serena…

- En eso tienes razón pero no estoy de acuerdo… y tú y yo vamos a seguir hablando sobre esto…

S&S

Cuando Mina y Seiya salieron, se sorprendieron de no ver a Yaten y Serena en la palapa. Seiya preguntó rápidamente a Taiki donde estaban y éste señaló unas piedras donde Serena, enfundada en su precioso y ajustado vestido rojo, estaba en la arena, frente a Yaten que estaba afinando su guitarra, dispuesto a cantar la canción que los universitarios le habían dedicado a la famosa indomable. Cuando Mina y Seiya vieron aquella escena que se veía un tanto íntima, Mina palideció y Seiya tensó los puños. Sintió que la sangre le hervía y se acercaron sólo un poco, lo justo cuando oyeron las carcajadas de Yaten y Serena y el platinado le decía.

- De acuerdo, no te vayas a reír, es una canción un tanto cursi pero así te veíamos nosotros, ¿ok?

- De acuerdo, venga.

Yaten empezó a tocar y con voz muy afinada y sensual, comenzó a cantar con las olas rompiéndose en las piedras mientras Serena le prestaba atención.

_Te recuerdo así_

_tu pelo en libertad_

_hielo ardiente_

_diferente a las demás_

_te recuerdo así_

_dejándote admirar_

_intocable, inaccesible_

_irreal, irreal_

Yaten le sonreía a Serena y la rubia se sentía halagada. Mina sentía que estaba fuera de lugar y Seiya tenía ganas de correr y separar a aquellos dos a golpes si fuera necesario pero algo le impedía moverse de su lugar.

_Fría como el viento_

_peligrosa como el mar_

_dulce como un beso_

_no te dejas amar, por eso_

_no se si te tengo_

_no se si vienes o te vas_

_eres como un potro sin domar_

_Te recuerdo así_

_jugando a enamorar_

_vanidosa, caprichosa_

_ideal_

_te recuerdo así_

_amando sin amar_

_impasible, imposible_

_de alcanzar, alcanzar_

_Fría como el viento…_

Serena se quedó embelesada y aplaudió la interpretación de Yaten. Mina sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y corrió a su habitación. Seiya se acercó e interrumpió el momento.

- Linda canción Yaten… no sabía que le habías compuesto a mi mujer una canción tan elocuente…

- Le decía a Serena que esta canción se la habíamos compuesto los universitarios que estábamos babeando por ella…

- Bueno, pero ahora ya no eres universitario… ¿o sí?

- No, claro que no… - Yaten titubeó…

- Entonces tal vez debas retirarte a descansar al igual que yo lo haré…. Nos vemos mañana…

Seiya levantó a Serena en vilo y se fue directo con ella a su habitación. Serena iba a protestar pero Seiya echaba chispas por los ojos. Pasó cerca de Taiki y ordenó.

- Encárgate de la habitación de Yaten… que no me molesten por favor…

- Sí Seiya…

Al llegar a la habitación, Seiya sin ninguna caballerosidad, aventó a Serena a la cama y la rubia protestó.

- ¡Óyeme, qué te pasa, estás loco!

- ¡Cállate! Escúchame bien Serena… escúchame como nunca has escuchado en toda tu vida… - la voz de Seiya era amenazante, macabra casi. - ¡De ninguna manera voy a permitir que hagas de mi hermana una aprendiz tuya! ¿Me escuchaste?

- ¿Te molesta que se parezca a mí? – preguntó Serena con altivez.

- ¡Me molesta que quieras convertirla en tu juguete! Si ella va a ganar el corazón de Yaten, que sea a su manera, no a la tuya… ¿Entendiste?

Serena pretendió no oírlo y Seiya la tomó por el rostro.

- ¿Entendiste? Di sí o no.

- Pregúntaselo a ella. Ella es adulta. Que ella escoja.

- Está bien. Lo haré. Pero lo que no te voy a permitir es que estés coqueteando con mi mejor amigo. Yaten es mi amigo de toda la vida y no voy a pelearme con él sólo porque a ti se te ocurrió poner encima de él tu hechizo de mujer fatal. ¡Entiende de una maldita vez por si no te ha entrado en la cabeza! ¡Eres mía! ¡Eres mi mujer y no voy a permitir que nadie excepto yo te mire, te toque o te haga sonreír! ¡Eres mía Serena! ¡Mía hasta que me canse de ti! ¡Mía!

Seiya salió hecho una furia y azotó la puerta. Serena se quedó inmóvil y no supo qué hacer ante semejante arranque de celos por parte de Seiya quien se quedó afuera llevándose las manos a la cara y por vez primera, en toda su vida, se preguntó a sí mismo.

- Maldita sea… ¿qué maldito sentimiento se está apoderando de mí que por primera vez quisiera partirle la cara a Yaten?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Aclarando límites infranqueables**

Taiki y Yaten estaban tomando martinis en la palapa. Ya había oscurecido. Taiki le había servido de comer y de cenar al mejor amigo de Seiya y ni sus luces del dueño de World Islands, ni de Mina ni de Serena. Yaten ya estaba bastante incómodo.

- Mi buen Taiki… ¿soy yo o me metí en problemas por haberle cantado a Serena Tsukino?

- Yaten… no creo poder decir nada… - Taiki no quería revelar ni pío porque él bien sabía que Seiya debía de estar hecho una furia.

- Vamos Taiki… somos amigos… Cuéntame… ¿qué está pasando aquí?

- Será mejor que hables directamente con Seiya…

- Taiki… - Yaten empezó a molestar al inglés. – Vamos, deja la seriedad y dime de una vez que está pasando…

- ¡Yaten! – la voz de Seiya de pronto sonó detrás de él. – Taiki no te va a decir nada… vamos al despacho…

- ¡Uy! – dijo Yaten tomando su Martini y haciendo gestos. Sin embargo, siguió a Seiya.

Seiya entró al despacho y le ofreció un puro a Yaten que lo tomó encantado. Se sentaron y Yaten respiró profundamente mientras se acomodaba en uno de los elegantísimos sillones.

- Siempre he admirado tu buen gusto Seiya… para todo… No sólo porque tienes los millones para mantener este estilo de vida y este paraíso sino para escoger a tus mujeres…

- Ya me di cuenta… - Seiya estaba destilando rabia hasta por los poros. – Antes de platicar como los buenos amigos que siempre hemos sido, quiero aclararte una cosa… Serena Tsukino es mi mujer y te prohíbo de todas las maneras que existen que vuelvas a armar una escenita medianamente romántica como la que hiciste con ella en la playa… ¿me entendiste?

- Seiya… vamos… - Yaten se rió. – Es una preciosidad, no te la adjudiques para ti solo…

Seiya no pudo controlar su furia y su celos, se levantó y tomó a Yaten por la solapa de su camisa de lino.

- ¡Bombón es solamente mía Yaten! ¡Es mi mujer y se acabó! ¿Me entendiste?

Yaten abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Seiya lo estaba amenazando enserio y levantó las manos en señal de paz.

- Ya… ya… ¡Cálmate! ¡Ya entendí, es tu mujer y no puedo acercármele! ¡Con un demonio Seiya tranquilízate! ¿Quieres? ¿Me puedes soltar por favor?

Seiya de pronto respiró profundo y se calmó. Soltó a Yaten y éste siguió hablando.

- Caray, contrólate… lo único que hice fue cantarle una canción de cuando éramos universitarios… Serena y yo tendríamos 18 o 19 años y ni siquiera tenía el placer de conocerla en vivo hasta el día de hoy… Todos los universitarios japoneses tuvimos un amor platónico con "la indomable" y si así me tratas a mí, pues prepárate para tratar así a todos los hombres de Japón…

- Lo siento… - se disculpó Seiya sinceramente. – No puedo soportar ver a bombón sonriéndole a otro… aunque seas tú… mi mejor amigo… sé que no te atreverías…

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Yaten se dio por ofendido.

- Discúlpame Yaten… Ver a Serena sonriéndote mientras tú le cantabas esa canción que la define por completo… me desquició…

- Ya veo… - Yaten tosió un poco. – Ahora dime… ¿en qué universo alterno se te ocurrió que "la indomable" es tu mujer? Porque déjame decirte que Serena Tsukino le hace honor a su apodo… ¿Cómo consintió en venir a World Islands contigo? ¿Cómo la convenciste?

- No la convencí… - dijo Seiya mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Yaten y encendía su puro. – La secuestré.

- ¿Qué? – Yaten se levantó de la pura impresión. - ¡Estás jugando! Serena Tsukino es la mujer mejor custodiada de todo Japón…

- Burlé su seguridad… fue pan comido…

- ¿Cuándo la secuestraste?

- Dos días después de su fiesta de cumpleaños en Dubai…

- ¿Zafiro Black te ayudó como ocurrió con lo de Hotaru y Kakyuu?

- Evidentemente… Sabes que Zafiro actúa por dinero y yo tengo todo lo que su boca pide…

- Pero… no entiendo bien… - Yaten estaba confuso.

- Verás… - Seiya se dio a la tarea de explicarle a su amigo. – Vi a Serena el día de su llegada al aeropuerto de Dubai. Cuando vi ese cabello rubio, ese porte, esa cara, fue como si mi vida se hubiera detenido. La vi y supe que tenía que tenerla, que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Y puse a Taiki a investigarla. Desde luego, ya sabes que el trabajo de Taiki es impecable. Me hizo un documento completo con toda la información que necesitaba saber y me di a la tarea de perseguirla sin que se diera cuenta. Pero nuestras miradas se cruzaron en la playa, en la noche de su cumpleaños. Afortunadamente, Artemis, el guardaespaldas de Serena contratado por su hermano Haruka, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia y después, cuando supe que ella tenía contemplada una expedición en World Islands, me encargué que Serena contratara a Zafiro Black. Lo demás fue pan comido. Sabía que Tenoh insistiría en que ella llevara un arma. Cambié las balas. Cuando llegó a England, hice que Zafiro le sugiriera un paseo por la bahía y que cabalgara a Luna. Serena lo hizo y yo simplemente la perseguí, me la robé y la tomé esa misma noche. Serena es mía en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Es decir que… - Yaten se puso muy serio. - ¿La… la violaste?

- Eso suena muy duro… simplemente la hice mujer… - Seiya exhaló el humo de su puro sin inmutarse.

- ¡Si serás idiota! – fue el turno de Yaten de explotar en ira. - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eso es ser un verdadero desgraciado!

- Solamente me cobré en ella lo que tú ya sabes… - Seiya no se molestó ante el enojo de su amigo. – Además, me interesó el hecho de que Serena fuera llamada "la indomable". Sabes que me encantan los retos y la voy a domar… de hecho, la estoy domando… ya está aprendiendo a obedecerme…

- ¡Si serás estúpido! – Yaten se paseaba por el despacho como león enjaulado. - ¡Lo que tú estás haciendo se llama venganza y eso es una infamia por donde quiera que lo veas!

- De cualquier manera – Seiya prosiguió – a bombón ya parece agradarle… ya se ha entregado a mí por su propio consentimiento… con todo y que intentó darse a la fuga por lo que me costó matar a Luna…

- ¿Qué? – Yaten abrió los ojos impresionado. - ¿Mataste a Luna? ¡No puedo creerlo! Si era una de tus yeguas más preciadas…

- Para que veas que no estoy dispuesto a dejar ir a bombón… creyó que mientras iba a Dubai por un par de horas a entregar a Maker, iba a poder burlar a Taiki… pero no contó con que volvería pronto y tuve que detenerla. Iba a llegar al embarcadero cabalgando a Luna y no me quedó más remedio que dispararle. Tú sabes que hubiera pasado si Diamante Blackmoon la hubiera visto…

- Lo sé… - asintió Yaten. – Diamante es capaz de cualquier cosa para armar una querella contra ti…

- Así que por eso vine a Morocco. No quise arriesgarme a quedarme en England.

Yaten volvió a sentarse. Seiya se levantó y le sirvió un trago de whisky que Yaten bebió con avidez para asimilar toda la información que su amigo acababa de darle. Aquello era demasiado. Seiya había ido demasiado lejos.

- Y… ¿cuándo vas a dejarla marchar?

- Cuando me canse de ella… yo mismo se lo dije a ella cuando me lo preguntó.

- ¿Te das cuenta que si no la dejas ir pronto, Haruka Tenoh emprenderá una búsqueda para encontrar a su hermana?

- No lo creo… - Seiya respondió firmemente. – Tenoh es un egoísta que además está en Estados Unidos gozando de su conquista con la violinista Kaioh. Además, en el peor de los casos, hago que Serena le mande una carta diciendo que por su capricho, ha decidido extender su expedición y asunto arreglado.

- Ok… está bien. Ahora contéstame sinceramente Seiya. ¿Qué es lo que sabe Serena de ti?

Seiya de pronto se quedó callado y una sombra oscura se apoderó de sus ojos azul zafiro. Yaten se agachó para buscar su mirada.

- Contéstame Seiya. ¿Qué sabe Serena Tsukino sobre ti?

- Lo único que sabe es que soy multimillonario, que pertenezco a la nobleza árabe, que tengo inmunidad diplomática por lo que no puede ejercer ninguna demanda contra mí por su secuestro y que la mitad de las World Islands me pertenece y que mientras no me canse de ella, no se puede ir de aquí. Es todo.

- Seiya… Si Serena se entera de todo lo que hay detrás de este secuestro…

- No lo sabrá… - Seiya aseguró.

- Yo puedo decirle y deshacer todo este desastre e infamia que empezaste… - amenazó Yaten.

- ¡No te atrevas! – Seiya saltó como una fiera.

- ¡Tú no te atrevas a seguir con esto! ¡No puedes seguir aferrado al pasado de esta manera! – Yaten levantó la voz. - ¡Esto ya es pasar los límites infranqueables!

- No hay límites para mí. Los desconozco…

- Y por eso defiendes el hecho de haberte atrevido a secuestrar a una de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo y curiosamente, japonesa… ¡y lo subrayo Seiya, japonesa! ¿O me vas a decir que su nacionalidad es sólo mera coincidencia?

- Tal vez…

- ¡A mí no me puedes mentir! ¡Yo conozco toda la historia y sé que no es coincidencia que Serena sea de Japón!

- ¿Y qué esperas que te diga?

- Que vas a dejarla ir…

- No… hasta que me canse de ella…

- ¡Seiya, reacciona por favor, no sigas por este rumbo, te vas a quemar en tu propia hoguera!

Seiya sólo sonrió con un rictus de dolor y abrazó a Yaten.

- En verdad me da gusto que estés aquí. Mañana ya será otro día. La pasaremos bien… Y espero que dejes de amenazarme ¿quieres?

Yaten se dio por vencido y asintió con la cabeza y cuando iba a salir del despacho rumbo a su recámara, Seiya lo detuvo.

- ¿Yaten?

- ¿Sí?

- Si he de quemarme en esta hoguera… Que así sea…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola niñas, aquí tienen el nuevo capi, ya vimos los celos de Seiya y la plática tan seria que tuvo con Yaten... ya algunas intentaron adivinar pero andan FRÍAS POR NO DECIR HELADAS... NOP NOP NOP! Pero bueno, en este capítulo corran al Youtube que nos musicalizará Feist con esta canción muy sensualona que se llama Fire in the Water... Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

** Capítulo 14**

**Fire in the Water**

4 de la mañana y Serena no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía creer el grado de celos que había experimentado Seiya al verla al lado de Yaten. Encendió un cigarrillo más. Su cenicero estaba repleto pero no le importaba. No podía dejar de analizar la situación. Seiya había matado a Luna con tal de impedir su huida. Seiya había dejado England para llevársela a Morocco con tal de mantener aún más distancia de Jumeirah. Seiya había amenazado a su mejor amigo para que no se acercara a ella. ¡Definitivamente estaba loco! Pero también tenía que haber algo más. ¿Acaso Seiya se estaba enamorando de ella? Por un momento, su corazón empezó a dar saltitos de gozo que ella misma reprendió. Pero por otro lado, la realidad la hizo suspirar y derramar una lágrima rebelde que con odio y coraje limpió rápidamente de su mejilla.

Serena se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación. No podía seguirse negando a sí misma que estaba empezando a caer en contradicciones. Por un lado, encontraba degradante lo que Seiya Kou le había hecho. La había violado. Pero por otro, se había entregado a él con su consentimiento. No podía olvidar aquella noche en que lo sedujo desvistiéndose después de haberlo provocado para desgarrar el vestido dorado y el collar de perlas y terminar haciendo el amor toda la noche. Había intentado fugarse pero cuando él la había castigado con besos sin pasión, ella había sufrido. No había podido soportar semejante tortura. Quería que sus besos fueran apasionados, que él la deseara como siempre. Jugó con el cuando lo torturó en el baño de burbujas haciéndole creer que pasarían una noche de lujuria, pasión y deseo y después lo había despachado sin contemplaciones cuando ella misma también deseaba que se quedara y la hiciera suya. Y ahora ella estaba torturándose porque él no había vuelto a acercarse en todo el día ni la noche.

- Maldita sea… ¿Qué te pasa Serena? ¡Domina tus sentimientos, esa es la única manera efectiva de sobrevivir con un demonio!

Apagó el cigarrillo y se llevó los dedos a los labios. ¡Cómo extrañaba los besos de Seiya! Y sus caricias… y cuando le sonreía y le decía bombón. Serena intentó rechazar esos pensamientos pero no podía. Su mente no hacía más que pasar imágenes de Seiya riendo, de Seiya bailando con ella, de Seiya besándola, de Seiya abrazándola, de Seiya desafiándola, de Seiya haciéndole el amor…

- ¡Demonios! ¡No… no puedo… no quiero! – dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza. Y aquello fue una revelación. Recordó las palabras de Seiya.

_"Tienes el cuerpo y las pasiones de una mujer pero los usas y alardeas de ellos como si fueras una niña"_

- Seiya tiene razón…

_"Yo te hice mujer"_

_"Eres mi mujer"_

_"Bombón…"_

- No puedo… no debo… - Serena terminó hecha un ovillo en la cama - ¡no! ¿para qué me hago la tonta? Sin embargo… nunca… no puedo ni debo… ¡no diré que es amor! Al menos no en voz alta… y enfrente de él…

S&S

7 de la mañana. Serena no tenía ni dos horas que había conciliado el sueño cuando oyó entre sueños que alguien se colaba en el interior de su dormitorio y unas manos femeninas la sacudían.

- Serena… Serena… ¡Serena!

- Mmm… ¿qué?

- ¡Despierta por favor! – la voz de Mina era desesperada y Serena no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos y encontró el rostro de Mina lloroso. Se desperezó y la rubia hermana de Seiya la abrazó.

- Serena… dime por favor que Yaten no intentó conquistarte ayer… ¡no podría soportarlo!

Mina se echó a llorar sobre su regazo y Serena sintió que su corazón se apretujaba. Aún con sueño, levantó el rostro de Mina y la miró con reprobación.

- Mina… regla número uno de una mujer decidida: No llorar. Regla número dos: Confiar en alguien que prometió ayudarte…

- ¿De verdad? – los ojos de Mina reflejaron esperanza.

- ¡Claro tonta! – Serena la tomó de las manos y limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la rubia. – Yaten sólo me cantó una canción que me dedicaron en Japón por mi apodo de "La Indomable"… ¿Sabías que a Yaten lo apodan "El Pedante"?

- No…

- Sí… es un sangrón… pero si tú lo quieres, le bajaremos los humos… te lo prometí ayer y de no ser porque el airado de tu hermano interrumpió nuestro acto, sabes perfectamente que ya lo tenías en tus manos… ¿o no recuerdas como Yaten ni siquiera te reconoció de lo linda que te veías? ¿Cómo se quedó babeando por ti?

Mina de pronto recuperó la sonrisa y empezó a reírse.

- Sí… es verdad… ¡Ash, pero es que porque Seiya tuvo que arruinarlo todo!

- Porque te quiere… - Serena de pronto recordó a Haruka y sacudió la cabeza para que el recuerdo de su hermano no se entrometiera en la conversación – pero de eso yo me encargo… veré que puedo hacer para que te deje en paz y podamos seguir con el plan…

- Y hoy… ¿qué haremos?

- Seguiremos… - Serena le sonrió y se levantó directo al closet. – Mmmm… ponte esto… - la rubia eligió para Mina un pantalón capri blanco de diseñador, pumps rojos y una camisa roja de seda. – Y píntate los labios de rojo.

- ¡Serena, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés aquí! ¿Sabes que eres la primer amiga que tengo?

- ¿Sabes que digo exactamente lo mismo? – Serena sonrió y abrazó a la hermana de Seiya. Era verdad. Mina era la primer amiga de la indomable.

S&S

Yaten y Seiya estaban levantados y desayunando en la palapa atendidos por Taiki. El inglés les estaba sirviendo capuchinos y Yaten alababa el sabor del café.

- Taiki, de verdad, cada vez que vengo, pienso seriamente en llevarte conmigo…

- ¡Ni lo pienses! – Seiya le rebatió. – Taiki es mío y si quieres desayunar, comer, cenar y los martinis de Taiki, es más fácil que vengas a vivir a World Islands a que Taiki se vaya contigo…

- Lo sé… eres un maldito Seiya…

- Pero así me estimas…

- ¡Buenos días chicos! – Mina se acercó y Yaten cuando vió esa visión de mujer en blanco y rojo se quedó pasmado y con la boca abierta.

- ¿Te ofrezco una servilleta para que babees a gusto? – Taiki dijo en voz muy bajita mientras se reía muy discretamente y Seiya se hizo el desentendido cuando Yaten se levantó para que Mina ocupara su lugar al lado de él.

- Mina… de verdad… ya no eres la chiquilla que recuerdo… estás bellísima…

- Gracias. ¿Taiki me traes un capuchino por favor? – dijo Mina ignorando a Yaten mientras este la miraba embelesado.

- Enseguida milady…

- ¿No crees que te arreglaste demasiado? – Seiya se puso serio y miró a Mina a los ojos pero ella lo ignoró.

- Me arreglo para mí misma… Gracias Taiki… ¡buenos días Serena, te ves súper linda cuñada!

Seiya volteó y vió a Serena con un vestido corto, strapless en blanco y negro con un coqueto sombrero. Serena sonrió.

- Seiya… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Sí claro… - Seiya se sorprendió.

- Taiki… ¿me das un capuchino para llevármelo mientras camino con Seiya por la playa?

- Enseguida milady…

- Gracias… Yaten, Mina… ¿nos disculpan?

- Por supuesto… ¡diviértanse!

Seiya siguió a Serena quien, segura de sí misma, sacó de su pequeño bolsito su Ipod. Sabía que tenía que controlar los celos de Seiya y tranquilizarlo. Y por otra parte quería que las cosas volvieran a estar bien.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien… ¿por qué la pregunta? – Seiya preguntó algo incómodo.

- Ayer estabas como loco… - Serena lo miró coqueta por encima del hombro… ¿Querrías escuchar esta canción que me gusta mientras me quito mis tacones para poder andar juntos en la playa?

- Sí… claro…

- Permíteme… - Serena, con seducción, colocó los audífonos sobre las orejas de Seiya y le guiñó el ojo. Iba a darse media vuelta cuando Seiya la cogió por la cintura y le dijo.

- ¿De qué va todo esto?

- Todo a su tiempo, señor Kou… todo a su tiempo…

Serena se dirigió a una roca para poder sentarse y quitarse sus Manolos mientras Seiya ponía "play". La voz seductora de una mujer empezó a cantar.

_Love's as sweet as feeling / el amor es tan dulce como el sentimiento_

_Openly believing / abiertamente lo creo_

_No matter what we find there / no importa lo que encontremos ahí_

_Come back in through the eyes there / vuelve ahí a través de la mirada_

_Sole and born creation / única y nacida creación_

_The lion's in the house / el león está en la casa_

_Flowers are up in the air / las flores están en el aire_

_Crashing against the dark / chocando contra la oscuridad_

_Ah, ahhah ah…_

_Fire in the water / fuego en el agua_

_Is the body of our love / es el cuerpo de nuestro amor_

_Nobody should see this / nadie debería de ver esto_

_The freeness of the light / la libertad de la luz_

_Ah, ahhah ah…_

_Fire in the water / fuego en el agua_

_Is the body of our love / es el cuerpo de nuestro amor_

Seiya se quedó en el limbo oyendo esa canción y de pronto salió de ese universo alterno cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Serena sobre los suyos, apretándose y exigiéndole una respuesta. Sin pensarlo, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó largamente, apretándola a su cuerpo, recorriéndole la espalda, acariciándole el blanco cuello. Le quitó el hermoso sombrero dejando la rubia cabellera suelta para que la brisa marina jugara con ella e intensificó el beso explorando con su lengua la boca de Serena que gimió y se apretó a él. De pronto, Serena cortó el beso con ternura y lo miró mordiéndose los labios, como niña regañada lo que hizo que Seiya se desconcertara.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Quiero saber si sigues enojado…

- Bombón… - Seiya intentó besarla pero Serena se alejó corriendo por la arena.

Seiya salió detrás de ella y la tomó por la cintura y se recargó en la espalda femenina.

- Bombón… perdóname… soy un salvaje… soy un bruto pero no sabes cómo me sentí de verte sonriéndote con Yaten…

- ¿Te gustó la canción?

- Mucho… es como tú… delicada… hermosa… - Seiya la volteó y la besó de nuevo y juntó su frente con la de Serena. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

- Lo que has estado haciendo… pero teagradecería que no me arrojaras a la cama por celos… me agrada más cuando tienes en la mente otras cosas… - Serena lo tomó del cuello y le besó la mandíbula. Seiya gimió.

- Bombón… vas a ser mi perdición…

- Oye… ¿Sabes qué pensé cuando oí la canción que te dí a escuchar?

- ¿Qué?

- Que tu eres el fuego… y yo soy el agua…

- ¿Tú crees? – Seiya la abrazó y hundió su rostro en la cabellera rubia.

- Sí… pero si quieres que te perdone… ¡primero tendrás que alcanzarme!

Serena se soltó y salió corriendo directo al mar y sin importarle arruinar su vestido se metió entre las olas mientras Seiya la seguía y ambos empezaban a besarse y a amarse sin darse cuenta que unos ojos a lo lejos, en un bote, los observaban.

- Sí señor. Lo tengo en la mira. Está acompañado. Es una rubia. Parece que es su amante.

- Muy bien Rubeus. Investiga quién más está en Morocco.

- Como diga mi señor…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**Conociendo a la Familia Kou**

Yaten y Mina ya habían terminado de desayunar y ambos estaban esperando que Serena y Seiya aparecieran pero ni rastro de los dos. Yaten, totalmente embobado por la visión de la hermana de Seiya, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para halagarla ante las sonrisas discretas de Taiki.

- De verdad que no puedo creer cuánto has crecido… la última vez que vine eras una chiquilla… una adolescente y ve nadamás… eres una visión Mina…

- Gracias Yaten… yo la última vez que te vi no me mirabas ni por error y si mal no recuerdo, le dijiste a Seiya que no querías estar a mi lado porque me considerabas demasiado ruidosa… - dijo Mina con cierto retintín.

- Bueno… - dijo el platinado con tono conciliador – lo que pasa es que sólo hablabas de música pop y te vestías de una manera que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora estoy viendo…

- ¿Entonces debo atribuir tu cambio a que me ves con maquillaje y ropa de diseñador y me consideras ya una mujer?

- ¡No! ¡No me malinterpretes! ¡No quise decir eso! Es sólo que ahora luces y hablas como toda una mujer de mundo y te ves sumamente deseable para cualquier hombre…

- Exacto… - dijo Mina sosteniéndole la mirada. – Para cualquier hombre… lo que significa que no debo hacerte caso a ti…

Yaten bajó la mirada y se sintió humillado. Mina le estaba devolviendo todas las groserías que él le había hecho con anterioridad y ni cómo defenderse. Pero súbitamente vieron cómo Serena y Seiya volvían de la playa totalmente empapados y tomados de la mano y Taiki corrió hacia Serena con una toalla para cubrirla.

- ¡Mina! – gritó Seiya. - ¿Podrías llevar a bombón a secarse y cambiarse?

- ¿Pues dónde se metieron? – Mina miró a Serena y las dos soltaron una carcajada mientras Seiya y Yaten intercambiaban miradas maliciosas.

- No preguntes… tú solo haz lo que te pido… ¿me acompañas a mi cuarto Yaten?

- Claro…

Las dos chicas desaparecieron muertas de la risa y Yaten miró como Seiya se quitaba la camisa mojada y se la entregaba a Tigereye que eficientemente apareció.

- Eres un desgraciado Seiya… ¿lo sabías?

- Lo sé pero bombón me tiene hechizado… estoy a punto de olvidarme de todo y pedirle que jamás se vaya de aquí…

- Sabes que a la larga, tendrá que irse…

- Vamos a mi cuarto… - Seiya ignoró el comentario de Yaten.

S&S

Mina esperó a que Serena tomara una ducha y se cambiara y de pronto, mientras Serena se maquillaba, le soltó una serie de preguntas.

- ¿Serena? Ya que eres mi cuñada… Si te casas con Seiya… ¿Sabes que te estarías casando con un Sheik o Emir?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué me hablas?

- ¿No lo sabes? – Mina se sorprendió.

- No tengo ni idea de que me estás hablando… sólo sé que Seiya pertenece a la nobleza árabe…

- ¡Pues por eso mismo! World Islands es sólo parte de Dubai pero Dubai forma parte de las siete ciudades estado que componen los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Hasta 1971 fuimos un protectorado de Inglaterra pero en la actualidad, cada ciudad estado está gobernado por un emir o sheik, con poderes de monarquía absoluta que tiene sus propias leyes. Seiya es el sheik de Dubai. Si tú te casas con él, serías la princesa de Dubai. ¿te das cuenta?

Serena se quedó fría ante tal información. Nunca creyó que Seiya fuera el monarca de Dubai. Lo hacía un noble menor árabe pero no el monarca de Dubai, sheik, emir o como quiera que fuera el título. Ahora comprendía porque la amenaza de que nunca podría denunciarlo por su secuestro.

- ¿Por eso es dueño de World Islands?

- Corrección. Es dueño de la mitad de World Islands. Nunca hemos podido arreglar desde el tiempo de nuestro padre la querella que se dio por la herencia del título de Sheik de Dubai entre Seiya y Diamante Blackmoon que es el dueño de la otra mitad de World Islands. Diamante Blackmoon es nuestro primo. Siempre alegó que él debería haber recibido el título de Sheik de Dubai pero mi padre evidentemente le dejó el título a Seiya. Diamante nunca ha podido lidiar con eso y bueno… siempre hay una oveja negra en cada familia…

- ¿Me creerás que Seiya nunca me ha hablado de esto?

- ¿En serio? – Mina arqueó una ceja. – Se me hace raro… si eres su novia y van en serio como se ve… pues debería decírtelo… Mira, ven a mi cuarto… ya es hora de que sepas de tu futura familia política…

Serena, presa de la curiosidad, se dejó llevar de la mano de Mina hasta el despacho de Seiya que en esos momentos estaba desierto y Serena se maravilló de ver dos cuadros enormes. En uno, estaba, vestido a la usanza árabe, un hombre de cabello prácticamente blanco, muy apuesto, con ojos soñadores y de piel extrañamente pálida para ser árabe y otro cuadro con una mujer de cabello largo y negro azabache y ojos azules como los de Mina, vestida elegantemente, con toda la elegancia de una mujer occidental.

- Mira, él es nuestro padre. Helios Kou. El fue el Sheik de Dubai antes de que Seiya heredara el título después de su muerte. Lo adorábamos. Sin embargo, los últimos años de su vida, padeció de lupus y no podía exponerse a la luz del sol. Siempre tenía que estar bajo la sombra y sospechamos que eso acabó con él. Adoraba de joven pasear por las dunas del desierto y cuando se le detectó la enfermedad, se deprimió muchísimo pero nos adoraba y decía que Seiya y yo éramos sus joyas del desierto… Lo extraño todos los días…

- Se ve que era muy buena persona… - comentó Serena viendo el retrato y lamentando que el nombre del padre de Seiya, Helios, significara precisamente "sol" y fuera de lo que terminara huyendo la última parte de su vida.

- Y esta… esta es mi madre… Neherenia… ¿verdad que es hermosa? – Mina se puso de un salto al lado del retrato y se comparó con ella. - ¿Verdad que me parezco? Claro, yo soy rubia y ella tenía el cabello negro…

- Tienes sus ojos…

- Sí… ¡a mucha honra! A ella le debo las horas de diversión de mi niñez. Adoraba el circo. Traía para Seiya y para mí muchos artistas para que nos divirtieran. De hecho, Fisheye, Tigereye y Hawkeye se criaron con nosotros pero eran hijos de artistas de circo. Son increíbles. Deberías verlos. Fácilmente los tres podrían trabajar en el Cirque du Soleil pero eligieron quedarse y trabajar para Seiya… Mamá quería mucho a papá y cuando él murió, ella no tardó en seguirlo… se deprimió muchísimo… Ambos están enterrados en South Africa Island. Papá dijo que quería que lo enterraran en la Isla que recibiera más sol y Seiya le concedió su última voluntad y cuando mamá murió, la enterramos a su lado.

- Mina… - Serena estaba anonadada con tanta información – yo no sabía nada de esto…

De pronto, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Seiya y Yaten se quedaron helados al ver a las dos chicas dentro. Seiya empezó a temblar.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Le enseñaba a mi cuñada los retratos de mamá y papá y le contaba que si se casan, ella será la princesa de Dubai… - dijo Mina con inocencia. - ¡No puedo creer que no le dijeras que eres el Sheik de Dubai!

- Mina… - Yaten se llevó la mano a la boca, temeroso y Seiya estaba abriendo y cerrando la mano tratando de controlarse.

- Además Seiya, ¿por qué no le dijiste que Diamante es nuestro primo y que te odia porque cree que él merecía que papá le heredara tu título? Seiya, deberías ser más comunicativo con mi cuñada… - Mina seguía parloteando mientras Serena seguía observando los dos inmensos retratos de Helios y Neherenia Kou.

- ¡Salgan inmediatamente de aquí las dos! – Seiya gritó con furia mal controlada mientras Yaten rápidamente sacaba a Serena del despacho y dejaba a los hermanos solos.

- Vámonos Serena… Mina no debió haberla traído aquí… y no debió haberle hablado de Helios y Neherenia Kou…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que sepa que Seiya es el Sheik de Dubai? – Serena de pronto se zafó del brazo de Yaten y se le enfrentó. - ¿Qué pretende Seiya en ocultarme esto?

- Es por tu propia seguridad Serena… - mientras tanto, se oía la pelea que sostenían Mina y Seiya en el despacho.

- ¡Mina, no te metas en lo que no te importa! ¡Te he prohibido hasta el cansancio que no quiero que te metas en mi despacho!

- ¡No puedes prohibirme venir a visitar los retratos de nuestros padres, Seiya!

- ¡Puedes venir a visitarlos cuando quieras pero no mientras Serena esté aquí y deja de llamarla cuñada porque no lo es!

- ¿Entonces como la llamo?

- ¡Simplemente Serena!

- ¿Me estás dando a entender que Serena no es tu novia?

- ¡Exactamente Mina!

Serena se sorprendió al oír aquellas palabras. Seiya acababa de decirle a su hermana que ella no era su novia, por lo tanto, no era nada. Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y se zafó del brazo de Yaten y salió corriendo de la casa con dirección de la bahía. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada y su corazón nunca se había sentido tan roto. Resquebrajado en mil pedazos. Ella, Serena, la indomable, acababa de ser rebajada a un grado peor que al de una amante en turno, al de un objeto de placer, al de un adorno de un sheik. Serena corrió y cuando Taiki la miró que iba corriendo hacia la bahía, trató de seguirla pero de pronto, un golpe en la nuca de Taiki, lo hizo caer sin sentido. Unas manos enguantadas, sujetaron la cintura de Serena, cubrieron su boca y su nariz con formol y la rubia cayó desmayada en unos fuertes brazos que la cargaron como una muñeca de trapo hasta un bote escondido en unas rocas. Cuando la amordazaron y la ataron, el hombre llamado Rubeus hizo una llamada por celular.

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Sí?

- En Morocco Island sólo están Fisheye, Tigereye, Hawkeye, Taiki, Yaten, el mejor amigo de Seiya Kou, Mina Kou y desde luego, su primo. Y la rubia de la que le hablé. La amante de su primo. Y la tengo aquí, desmayada y amordazada en el bote, dispuesto a llevármela a la parte de World Islands que le corresponde.

- Perfecto Rubeus.

- ¿A qué isla prefiere que la lleve?

- Traéla a Mexico Island. Estaré esperando a la mujercita en turno de mi primo Seiya. Vamos a ver que tan valiosa es para él. Buen trabajo Rubeus…

Rubeus colgó y asegurándose que Taiki seguía inconsciente y que nadie había visto lo ocurrido, arrancó el bote llevándose a Serena consigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola niñas... ahora sí empieza lo bueno... a comerse las uñas! Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 16**

**Desesperación**

- Si Serena no es tu novia ¿entonces qué demonios es? ¡Contéstame Seiya!

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa y que sea la última vez que la traes a mi despacho! ¡No quiero que Serena sepa nada de nuestra familia ni quería que se enterara que soy el sheik de Dubai ni mucho menos de las disputas con nuestro primo Diamante y vienes tu a echarlo a perder con tus parloteos infantiles! ¡Por eso Yaten nunca te ha hecho caso! ¡Eres una niñita todavía que quiere hacerse la mujer cosmopolita de un día para otro!

- ¿De modo que esa es tu opinión de mi hermanito?

- En algunas ocasiones… y tómalo como quieras… lárgate de mi despacho si no quieres que te mande con Fisheye a otra isla. Con lo que acabas de hacer no quiero ni verte la cara…

- No necesitas mandarme a ninguna isla… ¡Yo me largo! ¡Pero en vista de que Serena no es tu novia y sí es mi amiga, me la llevo conmigo! ¿Cómo ves?

- ¡No te atrevas Mina! – Seiya avanzó con cólera hacia su hermana quien se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

- ¡Claro que me atrevo! Es más, ahora que lo dices, he visto que Serena no tiene acceso en su habitación a ningún teléfono. Y yo cuento con los medios. Podemos hablarle a su hermano Haruka… y que venga por nosotras….

- ¡Te juro que te voy a…! – Seiya estaba a punto de ahorcar a Mina cuando Yaten entró preocupadísimo al despacho.

- ¡Seiya, Mina! ¡Dejen de discutir! ¡No encuentro a Serena!

- ¿Qué? – los dos hermanos se volvieron al platinado que estaba pálido y no sabía cómo darles las siguientes dos noticias.

Seiya ignoró a Mina y corrió hacia Yaten sujetándolo de los hombros.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yaten? – de pronto, los labios de Seiya empezaron a temblar.

- Saqué a Serena mientras discutían y ella oyó cuando le gritaste a Mina que no era tu novia y salió corriendo. Intenté darle alcance pero ella iba llorando amargamente.

- Eres un idiota… - Mina dijo por detrás. Seiya la ignoró.

- La perdí de vista. No alcancé a detenerla pero iba hacia la costa. Taiki estaba por allá así que supuse que estaría bien.

- ¡Taiki! – Seiya gritó como poseso mientras Mina se movía rápidamente para ver por cuál lado podría llegar el inglés pero Yaten bajó la mirada.

- No lo llames porque no vendrá… - dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué? – Mina se llevó la mano a la boca mientras sus ojos azules reflejaban espanto.

- ¡Habla de una vez! – Seiya estaba desesperado.

- Pasó el tiempo y no volvían. Fui a ver qué ocurría y encontré a Taiki en el suelo. Alguien lo había golpeado tan fuerte en la nuca que estaba totalmente desvanecido y con el pulso débil. Tigereye se está haciendo cargo de él. Debe despertar en alrededor de 20 minutos.

- ¿Y bombón? – Seiya estaba aterrado mientras Mina, aterrada también guardaba silencio.

- No está. Seiya, Serena no está. Mientras seguías aquí discutiendo con Mina, me puse con Fisheye y Hawkeye a cubrir todo el terreno de Morocco. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Serena no está.

S&S

Serena sintió que poco a poco estaba recobrando el conocimiento pero los párpados le pesaban mucho. Las muñecas le dolían y con dificultad, movió sus manos y sus dedos tropezaron con sábanas de satín. ¿Satín? Hizo una mueca. Con dificultad, abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con la mirada de Taiki y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse frente a dos hombres. Uno en la puerta de un cuarto con destellos plateados y negros de cabello café rojizo, vestido con un chaleco café, como si estuviera esperando órdenes y otro hombre, sentado en la cama donde ella yacía, de cabello blanco y ojos púrpuras que la veían con deseo e interés.

- Vaya princesa… hasta que despertaste…

- ¿Necesita algo mi señor Diamante?

- Nada… quédate vigilando y cualquier cosa, vienes a informarme… Excelente trabajo Rubeus…

- Como mande mi señor…

El llamado Rubeus desapareció y cerró la puerta. Serena, rápida como una gacela, intentó levantarse y alcanzar la puerta, pero ya Diamante la tenía inmovilizada de las muñecas.

- No, no, no… ¿A dónde vas princesita? No me hagas tener que esposarte a esta cama… que ahora que lo pienso, la idea suena agradable…

- ¡Pedazo de infeliz¡- Serena escupió directamente en el rostro de Diamante que cerró los ojos, sacó un pañuelo de su saco de lino y se limpió mientras Serena lo veía con odio.

- Fierecilla… mi primo tiene que haber encontrado en ti más talentos que tu obvia hermosura …

- Así que eres Diamante Blackmoon… El segundón de Dubai… - Serena se levantó de la cama y Diamante se lo permitió. - ¿No vas a ofrecerme nada? Al menos Seiya tenía lo mejor para mí y tu dejas bastante que desear hasta ahora…

Diamante respiró profundo conteniendo la rabia y tronó los dedos. Una chica de cabello azul claro recogido en una trenza, apareció al instante.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Berjerite… trae lo que la dama desee… lo que ella pida…

- Quiero una coca-cola de lata cerrada y una cajetilla de cigarros Camel también cerrada. Ni se te ocurra abrirlos. Yo lo haré aquí.

- Enseguida.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte… Así te aseguras que Berjerite no pueda ponerle nada a tu bebida o a tus cigarrillos…

- ¿Al menos sabes quién soy yo? – Serena, desafiante, se puso delante de Diamante quien no pudo evitar admirar su hermosura.

- Sé que eres la amante de mi primo Seiya… y eso es suficiente. Si le interesas a Seiya lo suficiente, vendrá a buscarte… y por fin podré arreglar cuentas…

- No esperes que venga… no le importo mucho…

- Yo opino lo contrario querida… con esta cara… con este cuerpo… - Diamante se acercó pero Serena lo esquivó con facilidad – yo vendría corriendo a rescatarte…

Berjerite entró y puso la cajetilla y la lata de coca cola cerrados en presencia de Serena sobre una bandeja de oro. Serena los tomó. Diamante sonrió.

- Como verás, querida, yo también soy muy rico… e igual de multimillonario que mi primito… si tú quisieras, te podría cubrir de oro y de joyas…

- Yo también soy rica… si estoy aquí es porque me da la gana… y ya me sé el sermón de conquistador… no me convence… - Serena encendió un cigarrillo para tratar de controlar los nervios mientras pensaba por dentro en cuál maldita isla se encontraba, si Seiya ya se daría cuenta que no estaba en Morocco y si, efectivamente, a Seiya le importaría ir a buscarla.

- Entonces… juntemos nuestras fortunas… deja a Seiya y únete a mí… - Diamante se acercó en un intento de besarla pero Serena le quemó la cara hundiéndole el cigarro prendido en la mejilla. Diamante gritó.

- ¡No se atreva a acercarse ni a tocarme! – Serena sentenció mientras miraba como Diamante se llevaba las manos a la mejilla recién quemada.

- ¡Maldita perra! Pero esto me lo vas a pagar caro… ¡Rubeus!

Rubeus y Berjerite entraron. Serena intentó defenderse pero la acorralaron y la amarraron a la cama. Berjerite le abrió la boca a la fuerza, a pesar de que Serena la mordió varias veces y la rubia sintió como unas gotas para dormir pasaban por su garganta y rápidamente perdía el conocimiento. Antes de perderlo totalmente, sintió en su mejilla una dura bofetada por parte de Diamante.

- Esto es, fiera, para que sepas que ahora tu dueño no es mi primo Seiya… ahora el que da las órdenes soy yo… al menos mientras Seiya venga a buscarte… mientras yo me divierta contigo… y yo me convierta en el Sheik de Dubai…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**Búsqueda y Revelación**

Seiya estaba desesperado esperando a que Taiki despertara. Mientras tanto estaba volviéndose loco. ¿Y si Serena se había escapado? No, no podía ser… ya había revisado que los botes de Morocco estaban completos. ¿Y si Serena se había ahogado? Imposible, era excelente nadadora y no habría podido ir muy lejos. Al fin, Taiki abrió los ojos y Seiya se acercó a su fiel amigo inglés y servidor.

- Taiki… Taiki ¿cómo te sientes?

- Seiya… olvídate de mí… tienes que ir por milady Serena…

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Seiya tomó la mano de su amigo y la apretó llena de desesperación.

- Milady iba corriendo rumbo a la bahía… iba muy triste… y sentí un golpe en la nuca… y el único que ataca de esa manera es Rubeus… la mano derecha de Diamante… Seiya… Rubeus se llevó a Serena… y el tiempo que yo he durado inconsciente tiene que estar siendo fatal para milady…

- ¡Taiki! – Seiya se llevó el puño a la boca desesperado. -¿No oíste nada más antes de caer?

- No Seiya… desgraciadamente no. ¡Pero olvídate de mí! ¡Milady debe estar en grave peligro!

Seiya salió de la habitación y llamó a gritos a Yaten, Fisheye y Hawkeye a su despacho. Mina los siguió y Seiya, totalmente histérico, abrió un mapa de World Islands en su escritorio.

- Fish, Hawk… Saben perfectamente que yo tengo en mi poder las 150 islas orientales…

- Sí señor…

- Restan las 150 islas occidentales que pertenecen a Diamante. ¿Cuáles siguen en construcción o cuáles son las que están en condiciones habitables?

Hawkeye tomó la palabra.

- Seiya… al menos, 75 islas están en condiciones para que tu primo pueda estar trasladándose igual que tú. Pero también sabemos que Rubeus gusta de acampar en las playas de algunas islas que no tienen construcciones. Así que eso nos deja con las 150 islas completas.

- Pero siempre quedan las favoritas de Diamante… - agregó Fisheye. – Las principales islas favoritas de Diamante son Canada, Estados Unidos, Mexico, Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Colombia, Venezuela, Chile y Panamá.

- Pueden retirarse…

- ¿Qué sucede Seiya? – Mina preguntó con voz temerosa.

- ¡El perro de Diamante secuestró a Serena! – Seiya no pudo más y se llevó las manos a la cabeza lleno de desesperación mientras Yaten miraba a Mina y se apuraba a ofrecer su ayuda.

- La encontraremos Seiya… no te preocupes…

- ¡Por supuesto que la encontraré! ¿Pero no te das cuenta lo que Diamante puede estarle haciendo a Serena en estos momentos? – Seiya iba de un lado a otro del despacho y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Hubiera querido tener alas y poder de telekinesis para ir por Serena en la isla donde estuviera para rescatarla. Diamante debe estar vengándose en ella lo que ha querido en años vengarse de mí por no haber sido nombrado por mi padre Sheik de Dubai… ¡Serena! – Seiya gritó lleno de desesperación. Mina lo observó y habló.

- ¿La quieres verdad?

- Lárgate a tu cuarto Mina… no quiero hablar contigo… lo único que me interesa ahora es rescatar a Serena de las garras de Diamante… después hablaremos todo lo que quieras…

Mina comprendió el dolor de su hermano y no dijo nada. También le interesaba que rescataran a su amiga y sabía que ella no podría ser de mucha ayuda. Se retiró a rezar porque encontraran a Serena lo más rápido posible. Yaten, en cuanto quedó a solas con Seiya, habló.

- Bien, ahora si no podrás negar que Serena te interesa demasiado… y que independientemente de cualquier cosa…

- ¡Tengo que ir por ella! – Seiya estaba como poseso. Sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos, como si el fulgor y su brillo se hubieran esfumado desde el momento en que Yaten le había dicho que Serena ya no estaba en la misma tierra que él pisaba. Yaten temió que Seiya acaso se estaba volviendo loco.

- Es lo que Diamante espera… tenemos que ir por ella con cuidado y primero saber en qué isla la tiene… ¡son 150 posibles islas Seiya!

- Probaré con las favoritas de Diamante como dijo Fisheye… y si tengo que recorrer todas en un día, lo haré… ¡Dios mío no permitas que Bombón esté sufriendo! ¡No permitas que Diamante la toque con sus asquerosas manos! ¡Lo voy a matar Yaten! ¡Lo voy a matar! ¡A mí puede hacerme lo que sea pero nunca debió haberse atrevido a tocar a Serena! ¡Diamante se va a arrepentir de haber nacido! – y de pronto con total furia arrojó su puño contra la ventana de cristal rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Fisheye llegó de inmediato y a Seiya no le importó ni parecía dolerle tener el puño chorreando sangre. Yaten estaba impactado.

- Seiya… tranquílizate… vamos a encontrarla…

- No voy a estar tranquilo hasta tener a bombón entre mis brazos sabiéndola sana y salva y hasta haber matado a ese perro maldito que se atrevió a desafiarme… A mí que me haga lo que quiera… pero si se atrevió a tocar a Serena, el precio es su vida… ¡su vida!

S&S

Serena durmió por culpa de las gotas alrededor de dos horas y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba esposada a la cama, cubierta por sábanas de satín y una cobija. Se sentía atontada por el efecto de las gotas que Berjerite la había obligado a tragarse, adolorida de las muñecas por las esposas y de pronto, con su lengua, se dio cuenta que un hilillo de sangre seca había recorrido su pómulo hasta su boca por la bofetada tan fuerte que le diera Diamante antes de quedar inconsciente. Suspiró. Al menos estaba sola y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería que nadie viniera a verla. Cerró los ojos y evocó la figura y la voz de Seiya. Su corazón se agitó. En voz muy bajita, comenzó a rezar.

- Seiya… Seiya… por favor… ven por mí. No me dejes aquí. Ven por mí… No quiero que él me bese… no quiero que se me acerque… Seiya… Tal vez no sea tu novia… tal vez sea como tu dices… que tengo el cuerpo y las pasiones de una mujer y los uso y alardeo de ellos como si fuera una niña… pero sólo sé que quiero estar contigo… ven… ven a buscarme Seiya…

Serena cerró los ojos y lloró mientras sus lágrimas lavaban su alma indomable. Finalmente Serena Tsukino era una mujer. Una mujer que esperaba que el hombre que amaba fuera a rescatarla.

S&S

- ¿Por cuál isla comenzaremos Seiya?

Fisheye, Hawkeye y Yaten estaban listos esperando indicaciones sobre el bote más potente para iniciar el rescate de Serena. Los cuatro portaban armas con silenciador y tenían como instrucciones disparar en defensa propia. Seiya al fin se decidió.

- Empecemos por las tres grandes. Primero Canada Island. Después, USA Island y luego Mexico Island. Hay que tratar Fisheye de navegar con las luces del bote apagadas. Probablemente Rubeus estará vigilando…

- Sí Señor…

- Y ya saben… Diamante es mío…

Tardaron aproximadamente dieciocho minutos en llegar a Canada Island y Fisheye y Hawkeye se ofrecieron a cubrir rápidamente el terreno para revisar si había gente en la isla. Mientras, Seiya y Yaten se quedaron hablando.

- ¿De veras vas a matar a tu primo si le hizo algún daño a Serena?

- Soy capaz de todo Yaten… - Seiya estaba histérico esperando a los chicos.

- ¿Debo suponer que ya has renunciado a tu venganza?

- ¡No me vengas con esto ahora y en este momento! – Seiya lo miró colérico.

- ¿Entonces cuando? Si encuentras a Serena sana y salva, debes dejarla ir. Llamar a su hermano para que venga por ella o dejarla ir a donde ella quiera irse…

Seiya iba a replicar pero Fisheye y su compañero negaron que hubiera alguien. Siguiente destino: USA Island.

S&S

Diamante entró a la habitación seguido de Berjerite. Serena abrió los ojos desafiante y se propuso no demostrar nada.

- Veamos… la fierecilla al fin despertó… pero no me gusta que te hayas atrevido a quemarme Serena… y es por eso que tuve que amordazarte y golpearte… pero aún así no me gusta verte con ese hilillo seco de sangre y ese moretón que empieza a ser evidente en tu pómulo de modelo… Límpiala Berjerite…

La chica de la trenza azul claro, llevó una palangana con agua tibia perfumada con aroma de jazmín y comenzó a asear a Serena aún esposada. Cuando terminó, empezó a cepillar su dorada cabellera para peinarla y cuando iba a comenzar a desvestirla para ponerle un vestido, Serena gritó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra perra!

- Mi querida princesa… Tienes dos opciones. O Berjerite te desviste o te desvisto yo… ¿Qué prefieres?

- Ninguna de las dos… Libéreme de estas malditas esposas…

- Te atreviste a quemarme con el cigarrillo…

- Sí, pero ¿no ha pensado que también tengo necesidades fisiológicas?

- Está bien… pero Berjerite te acompañará…

- No le veo problema…

Diamante le hizo un gesto a su sirviente y Berjerite sacó de su cintura las llaves de las esposas. Serena se sobó las muñecas doloridas y la chica le indicó dónde se encontraba el baño. Serena entró y se maravilló. No cabía duda que el primo de Seiya también era asquerosamente rico pero también era asqueroso en su personalidad, en su manera de ser, de tratar a las personas. Berjerite le pasó el vestido blanco que Diamante exigía que se pusiera. ¿Qué demonios tenían los árabes que querían que las mujeres obedecieran? A regañadientes se lo puso. No tenía alternativas.

- Seiya… por favor… ¿dónde estás?

S&S

Seiya fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro mientras Yaten ya no sabía que hacer también. El tiempo corría y ambos sabían que Diamante era muy capaz de cosas atroces. Esperaban en el bote y Fisheye llegó primero corriendo con mirada triste y negó con la cabeza. Serena ni Diamante estaban tampoco en USA Island y Seiya no pudo más. Bajó del bote y sollozando, como un niño, con el corazón roto, con la garganta destrozada, mientras Yaten lo observaba, se dejó caer de rodillas, miró el crepúsculo, dejó caer sus manos a los costados en un gesto de derrota anticipada y con el alma rota en mil pedazos, dándose cuenta que Serena valía para él más que toda su fortuna, más que el cielo, más el que el mar, más que su vida, gritó.

- ¡Serena! ¡Bombón! ¿Dónde estás?


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola chicas! Disculpen los retrasos pero es que me tienen como loca calificando examenes y yo estoy asi de yaaaaa dejenme escribir por piedad! Haré todo lo posible por compensarlas y subirles un capítulos más al rato. Les sugiero que se pongan mucho ajo en las manos para que eviten morderse las uñas y espero no recibir amenazas de muerte... Pero ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla... Super mil de gracias por sus reviews, los amo, me sacan mil sonrisas y ya superamos los 100! No lo puedo creer... bueno, a ver que pasa... Éxito y no se coman las uñas demasiado, ok? Las quiero nenas!**

**Capítulo 18**

**Diamante Blackmoon**

Serena, muy a su pesar, se vistió. Aquel vestido blanco era precioso y esa blancura le recordó el uniforme de Artemis. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos su guardaespaldas? ¡Si tan sólo supiera en qué líos estaba metida! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y le hubiese hecho caso a su hermano Haruka de no emprender la expedición a World Islands! Pero en el fondo no se arrepentía de nada. Si no hubiera tomado la decisión, nunca hubiese conocido a personas tan nobles como Mina, su ahora amiga y Taiki, el querido inglés que tan cariñosamente la llamaba "milady". Tampoco habría conocido en persona a "El Pedante". Y Seiya Kou. Seiya Kou era un caso aparte. Cuando la había tomado a la fuerza, había volcado todo su odio en él. Pero con el pasar de los días, se había dado cuenta que nunca había sido tan importante para alguien como lo era para él. Había matado a su yegua más preciada con tal de no perderla. Cuando la amaba, en verdad parecía que la amaba. Cuando le sonreía, Serena no podía evitar sonreír también. Y sus besos la encendían. La quemaban por dentro. Había realidad en las palabras de Seiya cuando le decía que él la había hecho mujer. Sus celos eran un halago para ella. Gozaba con hacerlo enojar porque eso significaba que lo retenía mayor tiempo a su lado. Y ahora que él no estaba ahí, Serena tenía ganas de llorar. Se sentía indefensa, desprotegida, necesitada de sus brazos, de sus besos, de su calor. De pronto, unos toquidos en la puerta la hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡Abre inmediatamente!

Serena respiró profundamente. Tenía que confiar en Seiya. Él tenía que ir a buscarla. Tenía que hacerlo. Y mientras el momento llegara, tendría que defenderse con uñas y dientes de Diamante.

- Luces hermosa Serena Tsukino… en verdad que mi primo tiene buen gusto para escoger a sus queridas… eso sí que nunca se lo voy a discutir…

- Por algo él es el Sheik de Dubai y no usted… - escupió Serena con desprecio.

- Eso va a cambiar en cualquier momento… - Diamante la estudió de pies a cabeza y tronó los dedos a Berjerite que seguía presente en el cuarto.- Déjanos solos.

Serena sintió una angustia inmensa de quedarse sola con el primo de Seiya pero actuó con indiferencia. Berjerite se alejó y Diamante se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- Siéntate querida… antes de que pase lo que tenga que pasar… tú y yo vamos a platicar un rato…

- ¿De qué? No me interesa entablar pláticas con gente estúpida e inepta como usted…

- No me hagas enojar princesa… - Diamante se levantó y la miró con ira.

- ¿O qué? – Serena lo retó con la mirada.

Diamante la miró a los ojos y de la nada, abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a Serena que no esperaba el golpe y fue a dar directo al piso.

- O puedes terminar muy maltratada fierecita… Así de simple…

S&S

Seiya fumaba sin control. Algo le decía que Serena se encontraba en grave peligro y se le hacían eternos los minutos para llegar a Mexico Island después de haber abandonado USA. La noche ya había caído y Hawkeye era quien tenía el control del bote. Sus pensamientos sólo eran sobre Serena y Diamante, lo que su primo podría estar haciéndole a su bombón. ¡Serena! Seiya se mordió los labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Aquella figura menudita y rubia, de ojos celestes, indomable pero que a su lado era pequeña y frágil. ¿Por qué había menospreciado el cariño que le estaba teniendo cada día? Era verdad lo que decía Yaten, si conseguía salvarla de las manos de Diamante, sana y salva, tenía que dejarla ir. Su venganza ya no podía ser consumada. No podía odiar a Serena. Al inicio, la llamaba bombón sólo para hacerla rabiar. Pero con el paso de los días, aquel apodo le salía de los labios con cariño, con ternura, con amor. Cada vez que besaba sus labios, no podía evitar sonreír. La noche que la había tomado, pensó que su cuerpo había satisfecho su placer, pero en realidad, Serena había despertado algo en su corazón, sobre todo al darse cuenta que había tomado la pureza de su virginidad. Aquello no lo había previsto. Sabía de su hermosura, aquella preciosidad que lo había fascinado en el aeropuerto de Dubai y que se ajustaba a sus planes. Además, como bono extra, tenía el apodo y la característica de su indomabilidad. Aquello era un reto que no podía rechazar. Era casi una invitación. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de perderla cuando ella había intentado escaparse en el lomo de Luna, sabía que su orgullo no era el que había hecho que matara a su yegua más preciada para impedir la huida de la rubia. ¡No! ¡Serena no iba a irse porque él quería seguirse viendo reflejado en sus maravillosos ojos celestes! Serena bailando con él en la playa, Serena con él en la tina de baño, Serena con él jugando con las olas… Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Yaten anunció.

- Seiya… Mexico Island…

S&S

- Levántate… mi primo seguramente te tiene demasiado consentida… pero en estas tierras árabes, las mujeres obedecen y no son altaneras… Así que más te vale no volver a desafiarme ni con la mirada a menos que quieras que te suelte otro golpe…

- ¡Imbécil! – Serena no pudo contener la grosería mientras se limpiaba la boca y Diamante, cobardemente, la pateó en las costillas. La rubia emitió un grito de dolor.

- ¿Sigues sin entender que aquí se tiene que respetar al hombre?

Serena se quedó callada por el dolor tan horrible que sintió. Seguramente tenía una costilla rota y maldijo su suerte en silencio. ¡Qué diferencia tan abismal había entre Seiya y Diamante a pesar de ser de la misma familia! Con un gesto de dolor, trató de sujetarse de una silla y levantarse pero no pudo. Diamante se rió.

- Fierecilla domada. Ese debería ser tu nuevo apodo ahora. Unos cuantos golpes y hasta la más indomable es domesticada… Ahora bien… ¿qué eres de mi primo? ¿Su amante? ¿Su novia?

- ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé! – Serena dijo con dolor.

- Mmmm… vaya, vaya… Seiya ya ha traído mujeres a las islas… pero no duran mucho tiempo… pero tú ya has durado demasiado así que supongo que debes ser importante para él… De tal manera que te voy a explicar mi plan… La cosa es así: le voy a dar a Seiya 24 horas más para que se presente a rescatarte o se comunique conmigo. Si no lo hace… pues bueno, es claro que no le interesas y no me sirves para nada… por lo que me desharé de ti no sin antes haberte tenido…

- ¿Qué? – la cara de Serena se desfiguró de espanto.

- Por supuesto princesa… eres lo suficientemente bella para no gozarte antes de liquidarte si a mi primo no le importas… Y si le importas y se contacta o viene por ti… pues negociaré con él…

- ¿Qué pretendes negociar?

- Su título. Tú por el emirato de Dubai. Yo me convierto en el nuevo emir de Dubai a cambio de entregarte.

- Eres un vil canalla rastrero…

- ¡Cállate estúpida! – Diamante cogió del cuello a Serena como si fuera un guiñapo y la amenazó. – Creo que la mejor manera de que te quedes callada será de una vez que te tome como Seiya seguramente ya te habrá tomado… - Diamante comenzó a besar el cuello blanco de Serena mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cuando oyó el grito de una voz que la llamaba desesperada.

- ¡Bombón! ¡Serena!

- ¡Seiya! – Serena gritó con todas sus fuerzas y Diamante comenzó a apretar el blanco cuello tratando de asfixiarla.

Yaten, Fisheye y Hawkeye habían visto al bajar a Mexico Island a Berjerite y el movimiento en la casa de Diamante. Hawkeye ya había inmovilizado a Berjerite y Yaten y Fisheye estaban en búsqueda de Rubeus. Seiya estaba como loco cuando oyó el grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones del piso bajo de la casa de Diamante en Mexico Island y corrió como loco. Llegó a tiempo para ver como Diamante estaba apretando el cuello de Serena y las condiciones en que su adorado bombón estaba. Golpeada, maltratada, herida y como fiera, gritó.

- ¡Diamante!

- ¡Seiya!

Seiya se lanzó como una fiera contra su propio primo, arrancándole de las manos a Serena que ya estaba prácticamente desvanecida y lo golpeó con toda la fuerza de su ser. Parecía un loco. Serena con los ojos medio abiertos, presenciaba la escena y era como si el mismísimo diablo se hubiera metido en el cuerpo de Seiya. Diamante era un guiñapo en sus manos y Seiya lo puso bajo su cuerpo, colocó su rodilla sobre su cuello y apretaba mientras Diamante se debatía para no morir ahogado.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Nunca debiste haberla tocado! ¡Nunca! ¡Fue tu maldito error! ¡Si te dejé vivir todo este tiempo fue porque de cierta manera eras parte de mi familia pero no te voy a dejar vivir por esto! ¡Te vas a morir Diamante!

- Seiya… - Diamante intentaba hablar pero Seiya le daba más puñetazos mientras hundía más la rodilla sobre su cuello. Hasta que Diamante dejó de luchar. Seiya lo había ahogado. Inmediatamente, Seiya corrió al lado de Serena y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- ¡Bombón! ¡Bombón! ¡Háblame! ¿Llegué a tiempo? – Seiya la abrazó con cuidado y comenzó a besarla en todos los lados donde estaba herida y Serena se echó a llorar. - ¡Serena! ¿Llegué a tiempo?

- Sí… - Serena se refugió en su cuello y Seiya la abrazó con infinita ternura sintiendo que su alma volvía a su cuerpo. Se maldijo por no haber llegado antes. Cada herida, cada hilillo de sangre que corría por el cuerpo de Serena era una cuchillada para él. La besó en el cabello, en los labios. – Viniste… viniste a buscarme…

- Aquí estoy bombón… aquí estoy… vámonos…

Seiya cargó en brazos a Serena pero de pronto, Serena sintió como caía de nuevo al piso y un grito desgarrado de Seiya se oyó después de un balazo.

- Esto es por haber matado a mi señor Diamante… - Rubeus había disparado sobre el hombro de Seiya que se desvaneció encima del cuerpo de Serena que gritó desquiciadamente, loca de dolor.

- ¡Seiya, Seiya!

- ¡Y esto es por herir al Sheik de Dubai! – Yaten disparó certeramente por detrás, custodiado por Fisheye y Hawkeye, hiriendo a Rubeus en las dos piernas. Los dos sirvientes, esposaron a Rubeus para trasladarlo junto con Berjerite a Dubai para entregarlos a la policía y Yaten corrió al lado de Serena que lloraba al lado del cuerpo inerte de Seiya.

- ¿Serena, estás bien?

- ¡Yo no importo ahora! ¡Seiya! ¿Cómo está Seiya? – Serena, loca de dolor, se aferraba al rostro pálido de Seiya y como su camisa se empapaba de sangre y se formaba un charco alrededor de él. Yaten, cerró los ojos y Serena, aterrada, lo zarandeó. - ¡Yaten!

- Tenemos que sacar a Seiya de aquí… Si no nos vamos ahora… Seiya va a morir…


	19. Chapter 19

**Niñas, lo prometido es deuda, tarde pero seguro, aquí está el segundo capi del día. Recomiendo ir por una caja de kleenex e ir al Youtube porque el invitado musical del día de hoy es Dream Theater con este tema que es un canciononón que se llama Through her eyes... Seiya nunca nos falla, éxito, no me maten todavía y las quiero mil ocho mil!**

**Capítulo 19**

**Through her Eyes**

Serena gritó desesperada mientras Yaten intentaba animar a Seiya que permanecía totalmente desvanecido sobre el suelo y perdiendo sangre gota a gota.

- ¡Seiya! ¡Seiya por favor! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te mueras!

- ¡Fisheye!

- ¡Señor Yaten! – el jovencito entró y miro espantado el cuerpo de Seiya que inmóvil, perdía el pulso más y más rápido. Serena tomó el pálido rostro masculino entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios desesperada.

- ¡Seiya, por favor! ¡Seiya! ¡Quédate a mi lado! ¡Resiste! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!

- ¿Dónde está Hawkeye?

- Tiene amordazados a Berjerite y Rubeus. Hay otras lanchas motor también aquí en Mexico Island.

- ¡Dile que se lleve a ese par de desgraciados inmediatamenteY a Dubai en calidad de presos del Sheik por secuestro e intento de asesinato! ¡Y pon inmediatamente en marcha otra lancha! ¡Nos regresamos inmediatamente a Morocco a atender a Seiya! ¡Comunícate con Tigereye y Taiki para que sepan de la situación y estén preparados para extraer una bala cerca del pulmón derecho!

- ¿Qué? – Serena se horrorizó - ¡Debemos de ir a un hospital a Dubai!

- ¡No Serena! – Yaten tomó el control de la situación. – Seiya siempre ha cubierto su identidad antes que nada y en Morocco estará mejor que en cualquier hospital de Dubai. Además Mina tiene que saber que Seiya está herido… ¡Vámonos Fisheye… ayúdame a cargarlo… con mucho cuidado!

- ¿Y el cuerpo del señor Diamante? – se atrevió a preguntar el jovencito.

- ¡Que se pudra!

S&S

Con cuidado, entre Fisheye y Yaten, subieron el inanimado cuerpo de Seiya y trataron de parar la hemorragia con un improvisado torniquete mientras Serena, bañada en llanto, no se despegaba un segundo del cuerpo de Seiya que no reaccionaba a sus palabras.

- Seiya… Seiya por favor… abre los ojos… estarás bien… ¡tendrás que estar bien!

- ¿En cuánto tiempo llegamos a Morocco? – preguntó Yaten agitado.

- En diez minutos máximo señor.

- ¿Avisaste?

- Sí señor. Taiki se levantó de la cama en cuanto supo que Seiya estaba herido y la señorita Mina está como loca.

Yaten miró el cuerpo de su amigo que seguía inmóvil y más pálido aún y lleno de angustia, suplicó.

- Seiya… ni se te ocurra morirte…

S&S

Mina, Taiki y Tigereye esperaban en la bahía y Mina rompió en llanto cuando bajaron a Seiya. Serena la abrazó y las dos rubias rompieron en sollozos cuando Taiki y Yaten se llevaron el cuerpo a la habitación de Seiya donde ya habían improvisado un quirófano para extraer la bala. Mina se puso a gritar.

- ¡Serena! ¡Si mi hermano se muere, yo me muero con él!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Él no va a morirse, no puede morirse!

- ¿Cómo estás tú?

- ¡Yo no importo ahora! – Serena quería ir detrás de Seiya pero Fisheye llegó a su lado.

- Señorita… déjeme atenderla… usted también está herida… Seiya no me perdonaría no atender sus heridas…

- ¿Cómo quieres que me preocupe por mis heridas cuando Seiya está desangrándose? – explotó Serena llena de ira mientras Mina sollozaba.

- Por favor señorita… de cualquier manera, el señor Yaten me mandó decirles a las dos que ambas esperen. Taiki le va a sacar la bala a Seiya y puede que tarde algunas horas. Está alojada muy cerca del pulmón…

Mina sintió que iba a desplomarse y Serena la sostuvo. Finalmente, Serena accedió a que Fisheye curara sus heridas.

- Está bien. Tengo que estar bien para estar al lado de Seiya cuando despierte…

S&S

- ¿Puedes hacerlo Taiki? – preguntó angustiado Yaten.

- Sí. Puedo hacerlo pero necesito calma. Y a falta de anestesia, consígueme una botella de whisky para reanimar a Seiya en caso de que despierte…

- ¡Maldito Rubeus! ¡Pero se va a pudrir en la cárcel!

- No te preocupes de él ahora… lo importante es Seiya… ha perdido mucha sangre… Déjame extraer la bala y después todo dependerá de su fortaleza…

- Bombón… - Seiya empezó a delirar y Yaten le tocó la frente.

- Está hirviendo en fiebre…

- Es natural… pero no puedo hacer nada hasta no sacarle la bala… estará delirando todo el tiempo… Resiste Seiya… por favor…

Taiki, con manos expertas, empezó a deslizar el bisturí para poder trabajar mientras Seiya, en su delirio empezó a evocar detalles de su infancia…

- Papá… papá… no… no me lleves al cementerio… no quiero…

- ¡Está delirando! – Yaten insistió.

- No puedo hacer nada… déjalo… será mejor que esté en su mundo…

Seiya de pronto, en su inconciencia se encontró en su infancia… se vió a sí mismo a sus tres años. Veía claramente a su padre, a Helios Kou, enfundado en su blanco traje de sheik árabe.

- Ven Seiya… hoy iremos al cementerio…

- Pero papá… ¡no quiero ir!

- Irás… me acompañarás… ¿o es que quieres que me sienta triste pequeño Seiya? – preguntó Helios mientras se inclinaba hasta quedar a la altura de su pequeño hijo.

- No papi… no quiero que vuelvas a llorar…

- Entonces ven… dame la mano…

Seiya tomó la mano de su padre y montaron un hermoso purasangre llamado Pegaso. Una hermosa canción se mezcló en la visión de Seiya y la oía en voz de Helios Kou.

_She never really had a chance / ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad_

_On that fateful moonlit night / en esa noche de luz de luna destinada_

_Sacrificed without a fight / sacrificada sin una lucha_

_A victim of her circumstance / una victim de su circunstancia_

_Now that I've become aware / ahora que me he dado cuenta_

_And I've exposed this tragedy / y he expuesto esta tragedia_

_A sadness grows inside of me / una tristeza crece dentro de mí_

_It all seems so unfair / todo me parece tan injusto_

_I'm learning all about my life / estoy aprendiendo todo acerca de mi vida_

_By looking through he reyes / viendo a través de sus ojos_

El pequeño Seiya miraba a su padre cantando y se embelesaba al ver como el aire jugaba con su cabello blanco mientras Helios le acariciaba su cabello negro y llegaban al cementerio que estaba cerca de una mezquita árabe, magníficamente adornada.

_Just beyond the churchyard gate / justo detrás de la reja de la mezquita_

_Where the grass is overgrown / donde el pasto está crecido_

_I saw the writing on her stone / vi el grabado sobre su cripta_

_I felt like I would suffocate / sentí que se me iba el aliento_

Seiya, pequeño, corrió hasta la piedra de mármol y abrazó la piedra mientras Helios derramaba algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras papi?

- Por lo que pudo ser hijo… por lo que pudo ser…

_In loving memory of our child / en la amada memoria de nuestro hijo_

_So innocent, eyes open wide / tan inocente con sus grandes ojos abiertos_

_I felt so empty as I cried / me sentí tan vacío mientras lloraba_

_Like part of me had died / como si una parte mía hubiera muerto_

_Helios abrazó a su hijo, lo levantó en brazos y lo besó._

- ¡Papi, no me beses tanto!

- Si te beso es porque te quiero… ¿sabes que te quiero Seiya?

- Y yo a ti papá… cuando sea grande, quiero ser como tu…

- Y lo serás… te lo prometo…

_I'm learning all about my life / estoy aprendiendo todo acerca de mi vida_

_By looking through her eyes / viendo a través de sus ojos_

_And as her image wandered through my head / y mientras su imagen vaga por mi cabeza_

_I wept just like a baby as I lay awake in bed / hice un berrinche como un bebé mientras permanezco despierto en la cama_

_And I know what is like to lose someone you love / y sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas_

_And this felt just the same / y esto se sintió igual_

Helios fijó su mirada en Seiya y sonrió y unió su nariz a la del pequeño que sonrió y comparó su rostro con otro, el que yacía en aquella cripta. Seiya se reía, ajeno a los pensamientos de su padre.

_She wasn´t given any choice / No se le dió ninguna oportunidad_

_Desperation stole her voice / la desesperación le robó la voz_

_I've been given so much more in life / Se me ha dado tanto en esta vida_

_I got a son, I got a wife / Tengo un hijo, tengo una esposa_

_I had to suffer one last time / tuve que sufrir una última vez_

_To grieve for her and say goodbye / para llorarla y decirle adios_

_Relieve the anguish of my past / liberar la angustia de mi pasado_

_To find out who I was at last / para averiguar quien era al final_

_The door has opened wide / la puerta se ha abierto_

_I'm turning with the tide / me lleva la marea_

_Looking through her eyes / viendo a través de sus ojos_

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir de aquí papi?

- Sí Seiya… vámonos… podemos seguir… Puedo seguir con mi vida… Vamos de regreso con tu madre y tu hermana…

- Pero si Mina solamente llora… a mi me enfada…

- Pero así la quieres… - Helios le revolvió el pelo.

- Eso si…

- Vamos a seguir… Puedo seguir mi vida… viendo a través de tus ojos…

S&S

- Papá… papá… yo quiero verme en los ojos de ella…

- ¡Sigue delirando Taiki!

- ¡Ya está! Extraje la bala… Hay que dejarlo dormir… Que descanse… Tenemos que ponerle compresas de hielo para bajarle la fiebre y esperar…

- ¿Esperar? – se desesperó Yaten.

- Esperar…


	20. Chapter 20

**Niñas! Ágarrense que este capítulo estará con declaraciones muy fuertes! Siéntense que no respondo chipote con sangre, sea chico o sea grande! Ya están bien sentaditas? Ok! Capítulo no apto para cardíacas! Seiya nunca nos falla. Éxito!**

**Capítulo 20**

**El Misterio Sobre Seiya**

Serena, una vez curada por las manos de Fisheye, corrió junto a Mina a esperar afuera de la habitación de Seiya. Esperaron cerca de hora y media. Mina sollozaba y Serena sentía que no podía derramar más lágrimas. Su corazón estaba oprimido. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas. Toda su vida estaba dentro del cuarto donde estaban operando a Seiya y temblaba de sólo pensar que Yaten saliera y les dijera que Seiya no había soportado. Mina, llorando amargamente, se abrazó a ella.

- Serena… ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron? Estás tan golpeada…

- Yo no importo Mina… - Serena a duras penas le contestó sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta.

- Dime… Seiya estaba como loco…

- Mina… ¿no entiendes que me siento culpable de que tu hermano esté herido? – Serena levantó la voz desesperada. – Si yo no hubiera salido corriendo cuando los escuché hablar y él te dijo que yo no era su novia…

- Nos escuchaste… - Mina balbuceó.

- ¡Sí, sí los escuché y me dolió y por eso me fui corriendo como una loca hacia la bahía y fue cuando el tal Rubeus me secuestró, me puso formol en la nariz y de pronto ya estaba en la casa de Diamante…!

- ¡Ay Serena! – Mina suspiró y la abrazó. – Perdóname tu a mí… en realidad es mi culpa por haberte llevado al despacho de Seiya… él siempre es reservado en cuanto a todo lo de nuestros padres… yo hablé demasiado y…

Su plática fue interrumpida por Yaten y Taiki que salieron del cuarto.

- ¡Taiki! ¿Cómo está Seiya? – Serena preguntó ávida de información al inglés mientras Mina se situaba detrás de ella.

- Ya le extraje la bala milady… ahora tiene fiebre, es normal. Hay que aplicar compresas de hielo y esperar… sólo ahora dependemos de la fortaleza de Seiya…

- ¡Taiki por dios, no me digas eso! – Serena lo tomó de la camisa y quiso zarandearlo pero Yaten la detuvo.

- Serena… cálmate. Taiki hizo lo que tenía que hacer y ahora podemos decir que Seiya está prácticamente fuera de peligro.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Jurámelo Yaten! – interrumpió Mina.

- Te lo juro Mina. Tu hermano va a sobrevivir. Más le vale… Pueden pasar a verlo las dos pero no hagan ruido…

Mina se apresuró a entrar pero Serena se puso frente a Taiki y besó su mejilla. El inglés se sintió apenado y se sonrojó.

- Pero milady… ¿qué hace? – Serena tomó también las manos de Taiki y besó cada una de ellas.

- Si Seiya se salva será por estas manos que creo capaces de hacer el milagro. Gracias Taiki. ¡Muchas gracias!

Serena avanzó para seguir a Mina al interior del cuarto y Yaten encontró los ojos del inglés.

- Por cualquier cosa… es hora. No podemos seguir callando.

- Pero Yaten…

- ¡No podemos seguir callando! Tengo que hablar con ellas… Tengo que decirle a Serena la verdad… y Mina también tendrá que saberlo. Confiemos en que Seiya se recupere… Pero, Dios no lo quiera, que Seiya empeore… tienen que saberlo. Así que prepárate. Vamos a revelar la verdad.

S&S

- Hermanito… Seiya… ¿me oyes? – Mina se acercó al lecho donde Seiya permanecía inmóvil y ahora vendado.

- Déjalo Mina… tiene que descansar… - Serena lo miró y quiso estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Ahora le parecía un niño indefenso. Quería acariciar su rostro y posar sus labios en los suyos. - ¿Te molestaría dejarme un momento a solas con él?

- Está bien… - Mina le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y salió de la habitación. Serena se sentó al lado de Seiya y tomó su mano.

- Seiya… Seiya… yo sé que tal vez no me estés oyendo… que estás muy lejos ahora… en un sueño donde mi voz no te alcanza… - la voz de Serena se quebró y gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos celestes – Seiya… tienes que ponerte bien… tienes que despertar pronto y ponerte bien porque voy a obedecerte en todo… ¿me estás oyendo? Te voy a obedecer en lo que tú quieras… La indomable que llegó a estas islas ha muerto. Tú ganas. He decidido que voy a obedecerte y… ¿sabes por qué? – Serena acercó sus labios al oído de Seiya y le susurró muy quedito – Porque te amo… te amo y yo sé que ahora estás inconsciente y es una cobardía de mi parte decírtelo de esta manera pero no sé cómo ocurrió… Te amo Seiya… por favor… tienes que ponerte bien y despertar porque no voy a volver a desobedecerte… ¿me entendiste? La indomable que hay en mí se doblega ante ti… porque te ama… te ama con todo su corazón… Seiya vuelve a mí…

- Serena… - la voz de Yaten interrumpió la confesión de Serena y la rubia se limpió las lágrimas.

- ¿Sí?

- Tenemos que hablar… de esto depende tu vida… Fisheye y Tigereye se encargarán de cuidar a Seiya. Mina y Taiki nos esperan en el despacho.

- ¿Hablar de qué? – Serena no entendía que podía ser tan importante para arrancarla del lado de Seiya.

- De porqué Seiya te secuestró.

S&S

En el despacho de Seiya, donde estaban los gigantescos retratos de Helios Kou y Neherenia Kou, se sentaron Yaten, Taiki, Mina y Serena. Taiki se encargó de llevar oporto y cigarrillos. Serena se extrañó.

- No creo que necesitemos beber o fumar…

- Créame milady… lo necesitaremos… De hecho, permítame encenderle un cigarrillo.

Serena aceptó y Yaten se sirvió una copa. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió antes que nada a Mina que lo miraba entre asustada y confusa.

- Mi querida Mina… hoy te vas a enterar de cosas que tal vez nunca estabas destinada a escuchar… pero las cosas pasaron así por alguna razón. Te pido que guardes la calma. A ti y a Serena. Y que no juzguen a Seiya hasta que termine mi relato. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

- Sí.

- Bien. Este relato empieza antes de que Seiya y yo naciéramos. En tiempos de soltería de tu padre Mina… de Helios Kou y del mío… de mi padre Malachyte. Tú debes conocerlo al menos de oídas Serena.

- Si, por supuesto.

- Bien. Mi padre Malachyte, ingeniero japonés, venía con bastante frecuencia a Dubai y en una fiesta, le presentaron a tu padre, Mina. A Helios Kou. Se hicieron grandes amigos y nació entre ellos una gran amistad. Y se comenzó la presentación del proyecto The World, el que ahora ustedes conocen como World Islands. En aquel entonces, fue solo un proyecto en el que mi padre formó parte para presentárselo a Helios Kou. Helios aceptó encantado la idea pero hacía falta todavía mayor capital y el proyecto se puso en pausa. Mi padre entonces le habló del proyecto al hermano del emperador japonés.

- ¿Al príncipe Endymion? – Serena interrumpió asombrada.

- Al mismo.

- ¿Al príncipe Endymion que todavía vive? – Serena insistió mientras Mina la miraba asombrada.

- Sí, Serena. Al príncipe Endymion, hermano del emperador. El mismo que aún vive y que en ese entonces era un conocido playboy. Mi padre lo invitó a Dubai para que conociera el proyecto de The World y vino. Pero su fama de playboy no era sólo fama. En una de las fiestas, se llevó a su suite a una hermosa mujer desconocida. Lo único que supo mi padre es que los guardaespaldas del príncipe Endymion la habían sacado a empellones al día siguiente, justo cuando Helios iba a reunirse él.

- ¿Y qué sucedió? – Mina preguntó intrigada mientras Taiki guardaba silencio y le pasaba otro cigarrillo a Serena.

- Helios se encontró en la calle del hotel a una hermosa mujer, tremendamente golpeada, prácticamente violada y a punto de desfallecer. Vio como había sido arrojada por uno de los guardaespaldas del príncipe Endymion. Helios la recogió en su limusina y se la llevó, cancelando la cita ante la furia del príncipe que volvió a Japón ese mismo día.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

- La muchacha no tenía más de 18 años o al menos eso es lo que calculaba Helios. Había perdido el habla. Cuando abrió los ojos, temblaba como una hoja y lloraba sin parar, presa de un ataque de pánico. Helios mandó llamar a mi padre y quisieron saber quién era ella pero no pudieron dar con ningún dato. Helios se la llevó y cuidó de sus heridas y la protegió pero ella no hablaba. Tenía miedo de todo. Sólo se calmaba en presencia de Helios quien no quiso entregarla o seguir buscando a su familia. Helios empezó a enamorarse de la chiquilla muda que había conocido en esas terribles circunstancias. Pero los meses pasaron y el vientre de la muchacha empezó a abultarse. Era claro que el príncipe Endymion no sólo la había golpeado, había abusado de ella.

- ¡Por dios, no puede ser! – Mina se llevó la mano a los labios. -¡Qué asco de hombre! ¿Y qué hizo mi padre?

- Helios amaba a la chica, aún sin saber su nombre porque ella no hablaba. Un día, sin querer, la llamó "Plu" y ella le sonrió. Todos la conocíamos por ese apodo. "Plu". Pero con el embarazo ella empezó a desmejorarse terriblemente. Helios sufría muchísimo y un mes antes de dar a luz, como si "Plu" presintiera que su final estaba cerca, ella habló.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo? – Serena se inclinó y Mina también. Ambas estaban totalmente metidas en aquel relato que tenía mucho de espeluznante.

- Le confesó todo a Helios, entre sus brazos. Su nombre era Setsuna Meioh. Era inglesa con ascendencia española. Había venido de vacaciones a Dubai y en la fiesta, el príncipe Endymion le había ofrecido una copa que sabía "diferente". Dijo que no recordaba nada hasta que estaba en el cuarto de Endymion y él le pidió tener relaciones. Ella se negó y él la amenazó diciéndole que él pertenecía a la realeza japonesa. Ella dijo que eso no le importaba en lo absoluto y fue cuando Endymion la golpeó y la violó las veces que quiso gritándole que a un japonés de su categoría no se le decía que no. Cuando terminó con ella, sus guardaespaldas la sacaron de su cuarto y Setsuna dijo que no olvidó las palabras del príncipe: "Listo, ya me cansé de ti". La arrojaron a la calle y fue cuando Helios la encontró. Setsuna, debido al horror que vivió esa noche, no quiso hablar pero al conocer y pasar aquellos meses al lado de Helios, le fue inevitable enamorarse de él.

- ¿Y entonces…? – Mina preguntó a medias.

- Tu padre le pidió que se casara con él. Pero Setsuna no quiso. Dijo que lo amaba demasiado para imponerle un hijo que no era de él. Y que además ella sentía que la muerte la estaba rondando. Y en efecto… al mes, nació un hermoso niño de cabello negro azabache y ojos azules…

- ¿Qué? – Mina saltó. -¿Quieres decir que Seiya…?

- Sí Mina… Seiya no es tu hermano… Al menos no lo es de sangre. Seiya no era hijo de sangre de Helios Kou…

- No puede ser… no pude ser… - Serena se levantó de su asiento. – Eso quiere decir que el príncipe Endymion de Japón…

- Él es el verdadero padre de Seiya. Seiya no es árabe Serena. Seiya en realidad es japonés.

Serena se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¡No! ¡Todo aquel relato era una abominación! ¡Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido! Pero tenía que seguir oyendo todo hasta el final. Decidida, volteó a ver a Yaten y le pidió con un gesto una copa de oporto a Taiki.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió con "Plu"?

- "Plu" sólo sobrevivió dos semanas después del nacimiento. Fue muy feliz de ver a su hijo. Le dio a Helios el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical y le dijo que él era el único padre de Seiya. Helios fue quien le dio el nombre al niño. "Plu", cuando sintió que ya no sobreviviría más, le dijo a Helios que nunca había conocido mayor felicidad que a su lado, que cuidara a su hijo, porque Seiya sería su hijo siempre, que le buscara una madre que lo quisiera como ella lo hubiera querido de seguir viva, que lo hiciera un hombre de bien y "Plu" murió después de haber besado a Seiya en la frente, besado en los labios a Helios y que éste le hubiera dicho las más hermosas confesiones de amor que jamás se hubieran escuchado en estas tierras. Mi padre fue testigo de eso. Helios y "Plu" se encontraron por la desgracia y el poco tiempo que duraron juntos se amaron con locura, con pasión, con desenfreno y la muerte les arrebató todo lo que pudo haber sido… de ese amor puro, quedó como testigo Seiya. Pero Seiya no llevaba en sus venas la sangre de Helios, pero sí su apellido y el juramento de amor que el sheik le había hecho a Setsuna. Sólo una vez, a los tres años, Helios llevó a la tumba de "Plu" a Seiya… probablemente Seiya no lo recuerde o lo recuerde a medias...

- Lo recuerda… - interrumpió Taiki. – Estuvo delirando todo el tiempo mientras lo operábamos… Su verdadera madre es su motivo y obsesión.

- ¡Seiya! – Mina sollozó y Serena quiso romper en llanto también pero Yaten las miró.

- ¿Son lo suficientemente fuertes? Porque el relato no ha terminado…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

**El hilo de la trama sigue deshilándose**

- ¡Exijo saber todo Yaten! – gritó Mina y con ira y tristeza mezcladas vio el retrato de Helios. Taiki la sujetó para evitar que se desvaneciera. - ¡Papá! ¿De verdad pasó todo esto? ¿Tu sí eres mi verdadero padre también?

- Tranquílicese milady Mina… deje que Yaten termine…

- Continúa Yaten… necesito saberlo todo… - Serena, presa de la angustia, imaginándose a Seiya de bebé, en manos de Helios Kou, necesitaba saber qué más había ocurrido y considerando que ella conocía al Príncipe Endymion. De hecho, él había invitado alguna que otra vez a su hermano Haruka al Grand Prix de Montecarlo y la había saludado como todo un caballero. Aquello sonaba increíble y a la vez espantoso.

- Bien… Seis meses después de la muerte de "Plu", vino a Dubai una bellísima mujer francesa, amante del circo, llamada Neherenia. Era increíblemente hermosa y patrocinaba entonces los inicios del Cirque du Soleil. Helios fue invitado a ver una demostración y llevó consigo al pequeño Seiya. Neherenia se enamoró a primera vista de Helios y de su hijo Seiya porque el niño a pesar de ser muy pequeño, sonreía cuando los artistas hacían sus actos y se reía en el regazo de Helios. Neherenia invitó una copa al sheik y cargó al pequeño y Helios se dio cuenta que Seiya podía pasar fácilmente por hijo de Neherenia: cabello negro, ojos azules. El bebé se hacía amar por todos y se ganó el corazón de la muchacha francesa que empezó a frecuentar a Helios y al igual que "Plu", ella también se enamoró…

- Mi madre… - susurró Mina.

- Sin embargo… Helios le había prometido a "Plu" buscar una madre para Seiya… Neherenia se había encariñado con el pequeño y amaba a Helios… pero él no la amaba o al menos no la quería de la manera en que había amado a "Plu"… y se lo hizo saber a Neherenia. Mi padre inclusive intervino y le dijo a tu madre, Mina, que tal vez no fuera buena idea en seguir una relación con Helios quién fue honesto y sincero con tu madre y le habló sobre "Plu" y el origen de Seiya. Que él la podía hacer princesa de Dubai y prometía respetarla e intentar quererla a lo largo del tiempo si aceptaba amar a Seiya como su propio hijo y darle tiempo. Neherenia ya estaba tan enamorada de Helios y quería tanto a Seiya que aceptó. Y se casaron. Y fue como Neherenia se convirtió en princesa de Dubai y al poco tiempo, quedó embarazada de ti, mi querida Mina…

- ¿Entonces…? – El cigarrillo temblaba en las manos de Serena.

- Así es. Mina sí lleva en sus venas la sangre real árabe de Helios Kou. Pero Neherenia nunca hizo distinciones. Ella quería a Seiya como si hubiera sido su primogénito. Y Helios y ella acordaron que él sería el heredero del título de sheik de Dubai. Pero el padre de Diamante Blackmoon, el primo de Seiya, siempre sospechó que Neherenia no era la verdadera madre de Seiya… pero nunca pudo comprobarlo… por eso Diamante siempre estuvo en contienda con Seiya por el título del emirato… él presentía que Seiya no lo merecía…

- ¡Dios mío! – Serena exclamó. – Pero… entonces… A pesar de todo… Diamante sí tenía en sus venas la sangre real árabe… él sí merecía el título de sheik de Dubai…

- Milady… - interrumpió Taiki – tal vez lo mereciera por sangre real… Pero nunca lo mereció por sus acciones… Seiya siempre ha sido bueno, generoso, noble… a pesar de sus defectos, que desgraciadamente usted conoce bien. Pero Diamante siempre fue ruin, malévolo, abusivo… El padre de Seiya hizo bien en haberle heredado el título a su hijo y no a su primo…

- El caso es que toda esta historia se quedó enterrada aquí. En estas tierras del desierto. La historia de "Plu" no se volvió a mencionar en años. Helios y Neherenia Kou vivieron con sus dos hijos: Seiya y Mina Kou y con la ayuda de mi padre, Malachyte, comenzaron el proyecto The World que fue cambiado a World Islands. Mi padre me traía aquí y Seiya y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos. Nos peinábamos igual y hasta la fecha, no hemos perdido el estilo. La señora Neherenia nos traía actos de circo y nos divertíamos como enanos. Fuimos muy felices… ¿lo recuerdas Mina?

- Si… lo recuerdo… papá y mamá vivían nadamás para nosotros… - Mina comenzó a llorar en silencio evocando sus recuerdos de niñez. - ¡Pero yo no sabía nada de todo esto!

- Yo tampoco lo sabía Mina… ni Seiya. Sólo lo sabían tus padres y el mío. Pero todo cambió cuando a tu papá le diagnosticaron lupus…

- ¡Yo me quise morir Serena! Mi papá amaba pasear con mi mamá por las dunas del desierto o cabalgar con Seiya y conmigo por las diferentes islas… Y de pronto era estar confinado a la sombra… no exponerse al sol…

- Fue que el señor Helios me contrató… - interrumpió Taiki. – Decidió que quería quedarse en England Island y que quería que un inglés lo atendiera. Y me otorgó el puesto de su mayordomo de mayor confianza. Y cuando me lo dio, a pesar de que había gente de mayor edad que vino a solicitarlo, hubo algo que me dijo el señor que jamás olvidaré.

- ¿Qué te dijo Taiki? ¿Qué te dijo mi padre? – preguntó Mina ansiosa.

- El señor me dijo: "Si me he de morir pronto, quiero que sea oyendo el acento inglés… ¿Sabes Taiki? Yo amé a una hermosa mujer inglesa… y tenía el mismo acento marcado que el tuyo… Será una manera de recordarla cada vez que me hables…"

- ¡Papá!

- Nunca dejó de amar a "Plu"… - susurró Serena.

- Amó a Neherenia… tanto que tuvo a Mina… pero el amor de su vida fue "Plu"… mi padre siempre lo ha dicho… - admitió Yaten.

- Sin embargo, el señor Helios al no poder salir a la luz del sol que tanto adoraba, cayó en una profunda depresión… sólo se alegraba cuando Seiya y Mina estaban a su lado… y desgraciadamente falleció. – dijo Taiki con dolor.

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – gritó Mina. – Fueron los días más duros de nuestra vida… Primero papá… y después mamá… Mi mamá lo adoraba… y se nos fue a los pocos meses… Para mi mamá, la vida sin mi padre no tenía sentido… Como te conté Serena, Seiya y yo los enterramos juntos en South Africa Island… Mi padre quería que todo el tiempo le diera el sol que le faltó en sus últimos días…

- ¿Pero… dónde está "Plu"?

- Helios se llevó el secreto a la tumba. O tal vez solamente Seiya lo sepa. No lo sabemos. El punto aquí es cómo Seiya se enteró de todo esto y porque ideó secuestrarte Serena.

Serena se puso pálida. Ya se había olvidado de su secuestro. Estaba tan metida en el relato que había olvidado que Yaten le había prometido que escucharía la razón de porqué Seiya la había secuestrado.

- Bien Serena. Ahora escucha. De esto depende que elijas irte ahora que puedes.

- Milady… sea comprensiva por favor… - suplicó Taiki.

- Mi padre Malachyte vino al sepelio de Helios y yo vine a apoyar a Seiya pero seguramente Serena, tu sabes que en Japón no hay heredero varón. Sólo hay una princesa real.

- Lo sé… la princesa Aiko… la hija de Masako…

- Bien. Sabes que los japoneses somos muy estrictos y que jamás aceptarán a una mujer al mando del imperio japonés.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes también que si el príncipe Endymion tuviera un hijo, el futuro de la corona imperial estaría asegurado.

- Sí… pero… ¡Aguarda un momento! – Serena empezó a hiperventilar. – ¿No querrás decir que…?

- Sí, Serena. El príncipe Endymion, después de muchos años y al ver que podía tener acceso al trono, recordó aquella visita a Dubai… y se puso a investigar.

- ¡Maldito infeliz! – Mina saltó llena de indignación.

- No encontró nada porque Helios se encargó de proteger a Seiya. Pero encontró a mi padre y mi padre… pues…

- ¿Qué? ¡Habla!

- No le dijo nada pero yo había invitado a Seiya a Japón y el príncipe Endymion nos vio. Serena… ¿no has visto el parecido que tienen el príncipe Endymion y Seiya?

Serena cerró los ojos. ¡Por supuesto! Cabello negro azabache, ojos azules, altos, altivos.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- El príncipe Endymion le preguntó a Seiya de dónde era y Seiya al responderle que era de Dubai, el príncipe sacó sus propias conclusiones. Habló con mi padre y le dijo que intuía que Seiya era hijo suyo y mi padre no pudo negarlo más. El príncipe Endymion se retiró diciéndole a mi padre que al día siguiente iría a decirle la verdad a Seiya para subirlo como miembro de la realeza japonesa. Y mi padre decidió confesarle todo a Seiya delante de mí.

- ¿Es decir que Seiya en realidad podría ser heredero del trono japonés?

- Sí. Pero espera. Déjame terminar Serena. Mi padre sentó a Seiya y así como yo te relaté todo, él se lo relató delante de mí palabra por palabra. Y de pronto Seiya estalló. Una sarta de injurias salieron de su boca. Maldijo a mi padre por haber llevado al príncipe Endymion a Dubai y haber empezado todo el desastre. Maldijo a Neherenia por no haberle dicho que no era su verdadera madre. Maldijo al príncipe Endymion por ser un maldito japonés de mierda y que ni creyera que se acercaría a él. Me maldijo a mí por haberlo invitado a Japón. Maldijo a "Plu" por haber muerto demasiado pronto y haberlo dejado solo. Al único que no maldijo fue a Helios que a final de cuentas, era uno de los más implicados en el asunto. Inmediatamente, agarró sus cosas y se fue de regreso. El príncipe llegó al día siguiente, al no encontrarlo le envió un telegrama y Seiya le contestó: "Persona no encontrada. Sheik de Dubai". Pasaron los meses y Seiya volvió a invitarme pero ya residía en England. Tu, Mina, ya estabas aquí en Morocco.

- Ahora entiendo porque Seiya decidió irse a England… su madre era inglesa…

- Sí… y cuando volví me habló de una venganza… Su verdadera madre se había convertido en su obsesión. Odiaba al príncipe Endymion. Odiaba a los japoneses. Quería cobrarse la afrenta que le habían hecho a su madre y por la cual ahora él estaba vivo sin madre, sin padre y asquerosamente rico, pero solo.

- ¡Pero me tenía a mí! – se quejó Mina.

- Lo sabemos Mina… pero para Seiya fue un golpe terrible enterarse de su pasado y de su verdadera madre. Así que empezó a idear planes… yo no estaba de acuerdo y le grité la última vez que vine… "Tú eres japonés" y me golpeó. Y me dijo que si no quería que me matara no le volviera a decir eso…

Yaten recordó las palabras de Seiya como si las tuviera grabadas en su mente y las repitió usando el mismo tono en el que Seiya las dijera algún día.

"¡Yo no soy japonés Yaten! Te equivocas. En mis venas corre la sangre inglesa, árabe y española de mis padres… Yo soy el Sheik de Dubai… Soy un árabe. Pertenezco a la nobleza árabe y como tal soy respetado y me he hecho respetar. Soy digno hijo de mi padre Helios Kou. Yo soy Seiya Kou y no tengo límites. Y si me hacen una afrenta… me la cobro… y mi sangre árabe jamás perdonará a la maldita sangre japonesa… ¡Yo soy árabe y punto final!"

- Por eso Serena… por eso… Seiya te secuestró… para vengar en ti la afrenta que el príncipe Endymion hizo en su madre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Agarrense recias! Oigan nenas, les pido un favor, hay un fic circulando en fanfiction con el mismo título que esta historia que tanto trabajo me ha costado desarrollar con prácticamente el mismo intro y la verdad es que es prácticamente un plagio entre esta historia y la primera que realicé que es Una Promesa Peligrosa y pues no se me hace justo... espero que sepan y que se den cuenta que yo empecé primero, que yo me he quemado las pestañas para traerles algo original y no se me hacen ondas que me quieran plagiar tan obviamente. Les pido que no se dejen engañar. La Indomable original es de SEFIRO KOU y es de Serena x Seiya. Dicho esto, espero que disfruten este capítulo. Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito! Digan no a la piratería!**

**Capítulo 22**

**La Indomable toma el Control**

**Mina rompió en llanto y Yaten corrió** a abrazarla para confortarla. Taiki la miraba con dolor pero de pronto, Serena, totalmente calmada, secas las lágrimas, se levantó y con gesto rebelde y altanero, habló autoritaria.

- Taiki… llévame inmediatamente al lado de Seiya…

- Serena… ¿qué piensas hacer? – Yaten la miró suponiendo que querría irse en ese mismo instante de Morocco Island. – Si quieres irte, yo puedo llevarte a Japón y…

- ¡Taiki! ¡Dije que me lleves al lado de Seiya! ¿Te lo tengo que repetir dos veces?

- No… no milady… - Taiki se sorprendió de la altivez y la entereza que Serena estaba demostrando y Yaten y Mina guardaron silencio. Desconocían ese temperamento en Serena.

La vieron salir del despacho y Mina preguntó angustiada.

- Yaten… ¿Crees que Serena odia ahora a Seiya?

- No lo sé Mina… no lo sé…

S&S

- Milady… ¿puedo preguntar que pretende? – Taiki estaba confundido y Serena respondió seca.

- Ya lo sabrás. Déjame a solas con Seiya… Vete.

Taiki obedeció y Serena se quedó a solas con el cuerpo de Seiya que aún estaba inconsciente. Con sólo una mirada de águila, Serena le ordenó a Tigereye que también saliera. Acto seguido, se hincó delante de Seiya y tomo la mano masculina y se recargó en ella y su voz se quebró.

- Seiya… ¡yo no sabía! ¡Ahora entiendo todo! ¡Todo! El porqué de tu odio, porqué me secuestraste y me llevaste a England… pero a pesar de todo es cierto lo que te dije… te amo. Pero ahora voy a romper la promesa que te hice… será temporal. Te voy a desobedecer. Al menos en lo que te recuperas. Voy a tomar el control Seiya… voy a tomar este asunto en mis manos… Así que de antemano espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer… Sé que te enojarás, que te pondrás furioso conmigo… pero no puedo traicionar la esencia de lo que soy… porque te amo… y nadie se mete con lo que yo amo… Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer Seiya… y vuelve pronto a mí… vuelve…

Se agachó y apenas rozó los labios resecos de Seiya y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro pero la limpió inmediatamente. Se irguió y agitó su cabellera rubia saliendo del cuarto donde Seiya seguía en su sueño.

S&S

Serena entró hecha una tromba al despacho donde ya la esperaban todos: Mina, Yaten, Taiki, Fisheye, Hawkeye y Tigereye. Todos estaban a la expectativa y Serena, tranquila pero altiva y soberbia como nunca, se sentó en la silla de Seiya.

- Bien. Hasta que Seiya no despierte y no se recupere en su totalidad de su herida, yo voy a tomar el control de World Islands, les parezca o no.

- ¿Qué? – Yaten se levantó de su asiento. – Pero Serena…

- No me interesan los detalles de tu objeción "pedante"… Y si aquí a alguien no le parece, me da lo mismo, porque desde este instante, mando yo. ¿Me entendieron, sí o no?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la fuerza y determinación con la que Serena lo dijo. Mina asintió como niña regañada. Taiki también lo hizo y al ver que Taiki asentía, los demás también lo hicieron. A regañadientes, Yaten lo aceptó también pero preguntó inmediatamente.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer al tomar el control y el mando?

- Ya te lo diré a su debido tiempo porque tú y Taiki serán mis ayudantes principales en lo que planeo hacer. Fish, Hawk, Tiger… ustedes están totalmente encargados de las necesidades de Seiya y Mina aquí en Morocco. Me responden con su vida lo que les pase a ellos. Mina, tú te vas a encargar de cuidar a Seiya porque yo no podré estar a su lado en al menos dos días que Taiki, Yaten y yo nos ausentaremos…

- ¿Pero por qué?

- No preguntes Mina… ya te responderé en su momento… Ya lo saben… ¡me responden con su vida lo que les pase a Seiya o a Mina!

- Sí, señora…

- No soy señora de aquí. Simplemente llámenme Serena. ¿Está claro?

- Sí Serena.

- Bien. Taiki, necesito que me des inmediatamente I-Phones que no puedan ser rastreados. Sé que los tienes y no me los vas a negar.

- De acuerdo milady…

- Yaten… prepárate. Nos vamos a England. Vamos a esperar allá a que llegue alguien de mi entera confianza para recogerlo en Dubai.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pretendes traer a alguien ajeno a las islas?

- Sí. Y así como guardaste el secreto de Seiya, vas a guardar ahora el mío. Así que en lo que me comunico, hazte cargo con Taiki. Ahora déjenme sola.

Todos salieron del despacho confusos pero dispuestos a cumplir órdenes. Al quedarse sola, Serena inmediatamente recordó la única persona con la que podía contar para todo. Taiki llegó con un teléfono muy sofisticado.

- Aquí está milady.

- Bien. Prepara todo con Yaten. En cuanto termine de hacer esta llamada, nos vamos a England. Asegúrate que todo quede en orden para que no le falte nada a Seiya por si llegara a reaccionar… o mejor aún. Sédalo para que duerma al menos 48 horas más…

- Pero milady…

- ¡Sin preguntas Taiki! Haz lo que te digo…

- Como diga…

Al quedarse de nueva cuenta sola, Serena marcó y una voz muy conocida para ella contestó el teléfono.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Artemis?

- ¿Serena? ¿Pero dónde demonios estás metida? Ya pasaron dos meses y todavía no te reportas con tu hermano… ¡Haruka está muy preocupado! ¿Dónde estás?

- No me des sermones Artemis… pero ya que lo mencionas ¿dónde está Haruka?

- Ahora mismo estamos en Montecarlo, en el Grand Prix… el Príncipe Endymion lo invitó a uno de sus palcos para ver las carreras y hacer apuestas… ¿quieres hablar con él?

- ¡De ninguna manera! – Serena prácticamente gritó. – Pero por lo visto, no le importa mucho a Haruka que no me haya comunicado ya que está socializando con lo "mejor" de la sociedad y realeza japonesa…

- Serena… - Artemis iba a replicar pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

- Artemis… necesito un gran favor tuyo. Te voy a remunerar como no tienes una idea. Después de este trabajo no necesitarás trabajar ni para mí ni para mi hermano. Pero solamente en ti puedo confiar para esto.

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- Te necesito para un trabajo… para una venganza personal… para darle una lección a alguien que me hizo daño a mí y a alguien que quiero…

- Serena… ¡me estás asustando!

- Necesito que le digas a mi hermano que he decidido expandir el tiempo de mi expedición en los Emiratos Árabes y que te necesito… Y necesito que enseguida, a la voz de ya, tomes un avión para Dubai. Todos los gastos van por mi cuenta desde luego. Necesito que llegues a la bahía de Jumeirah. Yo te estaré esperando ahí y haremos el trabajo. Después de terminado, podrás si quieres vivir con la pequeña fortuna que voy a darte a cambio de este favor…

- ¿Qué necesito hacer Serena?

- Muy fácil Artemis… - Serena sonrió. – Vamos a hacer un acta de defunción.

- ¿De quién? – Artemis se alarmó. - ¿Quién es el muerto?

- No hagas preguntas. Mientras menos sepas, mejor para ti. Y después, me acompañarás a una isla donde está un cadáver desde hace dos días. Ya está en estado de descomposición seguramente pero de todas maneras, lo vamos a quemar para que quede irreconocible lo poco que quede de esa carroña…

- ¡Serena, me estás alarmando!

- ¡Te voy a pagar para que no hagas preguntas y por eso eres mi guardaespaldas? ¿O ya se te olvidó que le sirves a la indomable?

- No, no he olvidado que tus caprichos van más allá de lo normal pero esto que me estás pidiendo…

- Y en tercer lugar, te encargarás de regresar a Mónaco y hacérselos llegar al Príncipe Endymion… de manera anónima, desde luego…

- Serena… - Artemis estaba atónito.

- Tienes máximo 12 horas para llegar a la bahía de Jumeirah. ¡No me falles Artemis!

Serena colgó.

S&S

Serena, Yaten y Taiki se embarcaron rumbo a England y todo el tiempo, Serena se mostró hermética y cerrada a responder preguntas. Sabía que la lealtad de Artemis era demasiada y confiaba que su guardaespaldas llegaría. Pasaron algunas horas y el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Serena? Soy Artemis. Estoy en la bahía de Jumeirah como me indicaste.

- Estaré contigo en máximo 20 minutos. – Serena colgó y gritó. -¡Taiki, Yaten! ¡Vamos a Jumeirah! Mi guardaespaldas ha llegado…

- Serena… - Yaten se le plantó y le habló de frente – No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas que estamos haciendo. - ¿Te vas a ir de World Islands y por eso tu guardaespaldas vino? ¿Vino a recogerte?

- No seas idiota. Artemis ha venido a ayudarnos. Lo que estamos haciendo es terminar la venganza de Seiya. A decir verdad, he tomado la venganza de Seiya en mis manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? – Yaten se sorprendió tanto que Taiki no pudo dejar de sorprenderse también. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Cobrarle al príncipe Endymion lo que le hizo a Seiya y a "Plu" y de cierta manera, cobrarme también lo que Diamante me hizo… ¿Qué no ves estos malditos golpes? – Serena le mostró su rostro y Yaten bajó la mirada. – Nadie se mete conmigo… ni con él. Y si no me comprendes, me vale mierda…

- Pero milady, ¿qué hará su guardaespaldas Artemis? Seiya enloquecerá de furia de saber que trajo a un desconocido a las islas…

- Seiya está postrado… y yo tomé el mando. ¡Que se aguante!

Los tres subieron al bote y en poco tiempo estuvieron frente a Artemis quien al ver bajar a Serena y verla con moretones en su hermoso rostro, se avalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó y preguntó como loco.

- ¡Serena! ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos lo que me dijiste por teléfono? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quiénes son estos hombres?

- Tranquílizate Artemis. Ellos son Yaten y Taiki y son mis amigos. Él es mi único amigo, el único que tuve antes de conocerlos a ustedes. Él es Artemis…

- Mucho gusto…

- Mucho gusto… - Taiki se inclinó con exquisita cortesía mientras Yaten miraba a Artemis con desconfianza.

- Artemis – dijo Serena. – Tenemos que actuar rápido. Vamos a ir ahora mismo a una isla de World Islands. Vamos a Mexico Island.

- ¿Qué? – Yaten y Taiki miraron atónitos a Serena que seguía hablando con su guardaespaldas sin prestarles atención.

- Ahí está el cuerpo del maldito que me hizo esto. Y que hirió a una persona que ahora es muy importante para mí. Lo vas a quemar Artemis… Hasta que quede irreconocible… Te voy a pagar muy bien este servicio. ¡Taiki!

- Si milady…

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Sí… aquí está… - Taiki le entregó a Serena en una pequeña bolsa un mechón de pelo negro que le había cortado a Seiya de su coleta antes de partir de Morocco.

- Bien. Ten Artemis. Es vital que cuando entregues los restos del cuerpo que vamos a quemar, pongas este mechón de cabello para que le puedan hacer pruebas de ADN… ¿entiendes?

- De acuerdo… Estás loca Serena… pero llevo años a tu servicio… ¿Y qué quieres que diga el acta de defunción? Mientras esperaba, logré sacar el formato para falsificarla.

- El nombre del difunto dirá: Seiya Meioh. Madre: Setsuna Meioh. Nacionalidad: Inglesa-Japonesa. Lugar de Nacimiento: Dubai. Causa de muerte: Ahogo y quemaduras de primer grado ocasionadas por un asesino japonés.

- ¿Qué? – Yaten y Taiki de pronto empezaron a entender. - ¿Vas a hacer pasar el cuerpo de Diamante como si fuera el cuerpo de Seiya?

- Exacto. Y se lo enviaré de regalo al príncipe Endymion.

- ¿Y qué más Serena? – Artemis tomaba notas ágil y rápidamente.

- Le harás llegar el cuerpo al Príncipe Endymion cuando regreses a Mónaco con Haruka, ya que el príncipe está con él. Lo harás de manera anónima y anexarás la siguiente nota: El prometedor heredero al trono japonés ha muerto. Recuerdos de Dubai, príncipe Endymion.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sabes cuantas leyes vamos a violar Serena?

- No te preocupes. Estamos en Dubai. Aquí gozamos de inmunidad diplomática. Y este servicio te lo pagaré con creces Artemis…

- Sólo por ti Serena… - Artemis se puso lentes oscuros y subió a la lancha. - ¡En marcha porque parece que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron pasmados y avanzaron hacia Serena que veía el horizonte. Yaten la miró a los ojos.

- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto. Has tomado realmente la venganza de Seiya en tus manos. Harás sufrir al príncipe Endymion. No te vas a tentar el corazón para herir a alguien de tu propio país.

- Milady… no puedo creerlo… yo pensé que usted odiaría a Seiya…

- ¡Nadie se mete conmigo… y si se meten con Seiya es como si se hubieran metido conmigo misma! – Serena replicó desafiante. – En marcha… ¡Artemis espera!


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

**Una venganza consumada**

Taiki dirigía el bote en silencio. Yaten aún no podía creer lo que Serena había maquinado en tan pocas horas después de la revelación que le había hecho y escuchaba atentamente la conversación que mantenía con Artemis.

- Serena, explícame… ¿no se supone que estabas gozando de unas merecidas vacaciones? ¿Quién se atrevió a golpearte de esta manera? Si yo te hubiera acompañado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido…

- Si tú me hubieras acompañado… - Serena repitió mientras miraba la espuma que hacía el bote al romper en las olas con nostalgia y algo de dolor. Artemis se dio cuenta que Serena estaba muy diferente de cuando la había despedido en la bahía de Jumeirah dos meses atrás.

- Dime de una buena vez… ¿para qué vamos a hacer todo esto? ¿Quién es el muerto al que voy a dejar desfigurado y al que haremos pasar como…? – Artemis revisó sus notas - ¿Seiya Meioh dijiste?

- Así es. Ya te lo dije Artemis. Mientras menos sepas, mejor. Lo único que tendrás que hacer será cumplir mis órdenes al pie de la letra. El maldito al que vamos a quemar es el que me golpeó. Y me golpeó porque me secuestró…

- ¿Qué? – Artemis se horrorizó.

- Cálmate que la persona a la que le debo que yo esté bien es a la que estoy ayudando… y eso es todo lo que vas a saber… ¿estamos de acuerdo? – Serena levantó la ceja y Artemis, con un dejo de resignación, aceptó con la cabeza. En ese instante, Taiki anunció.

- Milady… señores… Mexico Island.

S&S

Mina cambiaba con paciencia infinita los paños frescos sobre la frente de Seiya para bajar la fiebre. Seiya dormía pero de pronto, abrió los azules ojos y enfocó perfectamente a su hermana que inmediatamente le sonrió.

- ¡Seiya!

- ¿Mina? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está bombón? – Seiya intentó moverse pero al hacerlo se quejó por el dolor y Mina lo detuvo. – Me siento muy mareado… no puedo abrir bien los ojos… ¡Serena!

- ¡Seiya! ¡Cálmate! ¡Todo está bien! –Mina intentó tranquilizar a su hermano pero Seiya entre dormido y despierto confundía la realidad con la alucinación debido al calmante que le había suministrado Taiki por órdenes de Serena.

- ¡Serena! ¡Iré por ti! ¡Diamante no va a tocarte! ¡Si te toca lo mato! ¡Mina, yo no puedo vivir sin ella! ¡Lo voy a matar si toca uno solo de sus cabellos! ¡Bombón resiste en lo que yo llego… bombón… ¡

- ¡Tigereye! – Mina gritó al ver que Seiya empezaba a temblar y que por el movimiento, las vendas empezaban a empaparse de sangre. - ¡Rápido, sédalo de nuevo!

Tigereye inyectó a Seiya y un minuto después, el legítimo sheik de Dubai volvía a un sueño placentero. Mina cambió los vendajes y lo besó en la frente.

- Ahora sé que la amas Seiya… sé que amas a Serena con toda tu alma aunque te empeñes en negarlo…

S&S

Yaten, Artemis y Serena bajaron hasta la casa donde había quedado el cuerpo de Diamante. Taiki aceptó quedarse en la lancha. Yaten cargaba un bote lleno de gasolina y Artemis una bolsa de plástico negra para llevarse el cuerpo. Serena los guió y cuando llegaron, el cuerpo de Diamante ya comenzaba a descomponerse.

- ¡Maldito! – Serena escupió sobre el cuerpo. Acto seguido empezó a dar instrucciones. – Artemis, quémalo hasta que quede irreconocible pero que el cuerpo quede completo. Para que el Príncipe Endymion le pueda dar sepultura… Yaten, pásale la gasolina. No tienes que ver esto…

- Te equivocas Serena… sí lo quiero ver… - Yaten replicó. – Quiero ver arder todo esto. Que esta venganza se termine de una buena vez.

- Bien… - dijo Artemis. – Háganse un lado. Me encargaré de esto. Sólo por ti Serena…

Artemis procedió como Serena lo quiso. Quemó el cuerpo de Diamante mientras las pupilas de Serena brillaban triunfalmente y sentía que su venganza y la de Seiya ya eran una sola. Yaten vio arder el cuerpo del enemigo de Seiya y cuando terminó, Artemis lo introdujo en la bolsa de plástico junto con los cabellos que Taiki le había cortado a Seiya antes de partir de Morocco. Volvieron a la lancha y emprendieron el viaje en silencio a England. La parte difícil ya estaba hecha.

S&S

- Bien Serena… - Artemis, sentado a la derecha de Serena, en el comedor de la casa donde la rubia estuviera secuestrada los primeros días por Seiya en England Island y acompañados de Taiki y Yaten, se dispuso a repetir por última vez los últimos detalles. – Esta será el acta de defunción que mandaré de manera anónima al Príncipe Endymion junto con el cuerpo que aparecerá identificado por ADN a través del cabello que me entregaste como Seiya Meioh, 29 años, nacionalidad inglesa-japonesa. Muerto por ahogo y quemaduras de primer grado por un asesino japonés desconocido. Nacido en Dubai. Madre: Setsuna Meioh. ¿Es correcto hasta ahora?

- Sí. – Serena asintió y Taiki y Yaten la miraban anonadados. No conocían a esa Serena fría.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y cuál es la nota que quieres que anexe a la entrega del cuerpo?

- Quiero que diga lo siguiente: "El posible heredero al trono japonés ha muerto. Tenga usted hermosos recuerdos de Dubai, Príncipe Endymion".

- Está bien. Eres maquiavélica Serena…

- E indomable – finiquitó la rubia.

- Necesitaré el dinero que me prometiste para realizar todo esto…

- Ya te dije que después de que completes este servicio podrás si quieres renunciar a servirme a mí y a mi hermano y hacer lo que te plazca…

- Serena… - interrumpió Yaten. – Tengo una duda. ¿Por qué tu hermano y el Príncipe Endymion están juntos en Mónaco? ¿Por qué se llevan bien?

- Yo puedo responder a eso… - Artemis interrumpió. – Serena Tsukino y Haruka Tenoh, su hermano, son, como usted debe de saberlo, de la más alta sociedad en Japón. El príncipe Endymion no es más que el segundón del Emperador. El príncipe es libre de hacer lo que le venga en gana y se la pasa en la sociedad y jet set japonés y evidentemente alardea de hacerse rodear de las familias más adineradas. Y entre ellos están Serena y Haruka. Serena es punto y aparte porque siempre hace lo que le da la gana. Pero Haruka siempre aprecia estar rodeado de gente que le de status…

- Como Michiru Kaioh… su actual novia… - completó Serena.

- Y el príncipe Endymion también es adepto de las carreras de autos…

- Como lo es mi hermano Haruka… así que suelen frecuentarse en el Grand Prix de Montecarlo desde poco más de cinco años. No les importa la diferencia de edades. Para mí es una hipocresía por parte de Haruka pero él lo ve como un beneficio a su status… pero mientras Haruka no se meta conmigo, mi hermano puede hacer lo que le venga en gana… pero esta vez me conviene que esté con el príncipe… porque me va a ahorrar que Artemis tenga que viajar a Japón con el cadáver de "Seiya Meioh"…

- ¿Entonces tú nunca conociste al Príncipe Endymion en vivo Serena? – preguntó Yaten.

- No. El que lo conoce es mi hermano. Pero si yo lo conociera, le escupiría en la cara ahora que sé lo que sé…

- ¿Y qué sabes? – preguntó Artemis.

- No preguntes… Ten tu paga… - Serena arrojó un puñado de billetes de gran denominación a las manos de Artemis que sorprendido, no lo podía creer.

- ¡Serena, esto es una fortuna!

- Para mí, este servicio lo vale. Puedes hacer después de la entrega lo que tú quieras. Y dile a mi hermano que no me busque. Que haga lo que quiera. Que yo estoy bien y que no pienso regresar…

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad no vas a volver?

- No. – Serena lo dijo tan rotundamente que Artemis no cuestionó nada. Tomó el dinero, abrazó a Serena fuertemente y le dijo en el oído.

- Siempre podrás contar conmigo. Siempre.

- Lo sé Artemis.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?

- No lo sé… tal vez… detesto hacer planes…

- Si no vuelvo a verte… - dijo Artemis – espero que no dejes de ser quien eres…

- Jamás… siempre indomable… Así soy… Siempre indomable…

Y Serena vio como la lancha donde Artemis partía con su encargo desaparecía.

S&S

- Haruka… ¡me parece que tienes el don de adivinar quién será siempre el ganador de todas las carreras!

- No alteza… es sólo que siempre quise ser corredor de autos… es un instinto… un don…

Haruka Tenoh y el Principe Endymion estaban sentados en el palco del príncipe en Montecarlo. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Artemis le pidiera permiso a Haruka para ausentarse. Ambos hombres, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, gozaban increíblemente viendo las carreras cuando de pronto, los guardaespaldas del príncipe, entraron precipitadamente al palco.

- Alteza… ¡alteza!

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre? – Endymion se levantó con algo de pesadez y Haruka lo ayudó solícitamente. - ¿No les he dicho que no me interrumpan cuando tengo invitados?

- Alteza… es que… - el guardaespaldas temblaba de pies a cabeza – Han dejado un paquete siniestro en su suite y nos atrevimos a abrirlo pero no podemos decirle nada estando el señor Tenoh presente…

- Desde luego, yo me excuso… con su permiso Alteza…

Haruka se fue dejando solos al príncipe con sus guardaespaldas sin tener la menor idea que su hermana y Artemis estaban confabulados en aquello. Nunca lo sabría. Endymion estaba furioso.

- ¿Qué es esto tan siniestro que tuviste que correr prácticamente al joven Tenoh para decírmelo?

- Alteza… en su suite encontramos a un muerto totalmente quemado, irreconocible… con un acta de defunción… y una nota para usted… sólo para sus ojos. Aquí está…

Endymion palideció, estiró la mano para recibir la nota y el acta y de pronto sintió que se sofocaba al leer aquello.

_Acta de Defunción_

_Nombre: Seiya Meioh_

_Edad: 29 años_

_Nacionalidad: Inglesa-Japonesa_

_Lugar de Nacimiento: Emirato Árabe de Dubai_

_Parientes: Setsuna Meioh_

_Causa de Muerte: Ahogo y quemaduras de primer grado. Ocasionadas por un asesino japonés desconocido en Dubai_

_Prueba de Identidad: ADN de cabello_

_Anexos: Cabello de Seiya Meioh. _

El acta tembló en manos de Endymion pero se derrumbó cuando leyó la nota:

_"El posible heredero al trono japonés ha muerto. Tenga usted hermosos recuerdos de Dubai, Príncipe Endymion"_

- ¡No! ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo no puede estar muerto! ¡No!

- ¡Alteza! ¿Qué le ocurre? – los guardaespaldas corrieron a sostener al príncipe que se llevaba la mano al corazón temiendo que pudieran fallarle las fuerzas y comprendiendo que todo había terminado para él. Sabía que tenía un hijo. Sabía que su madre se llamaba Setsuna. Sabía que lo había conocido y tenía el cabello negro como el que se anexaba en aquella acta. Sabía que vivía en Dubai. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro del príncipe y de pronto sintió todo el peso de sus acciones.

- ¡Pronto! ¡Llévenme a donde está el cuerpo! – gritó desconsolado y apretando entre sus manos el acta y la nota.

Los guardaespaldas lo llevaron con cuidado y cuando Endymion encontró sobre su colchón el cuerpo calcinado, se dejó caer de rodillas y recordó todo lo ocurrido años atrás en Dubai. Deseó poder echar atrás el tiempo pero ya era tarde. Se dio cuenta de la podredumbre que era su persona y de todo lo que había ocasionado con su egoísmo y lloró amargamente. Lágrimas que ya no podían saber ni siquiera a un dolor auténtico como el que sentía en ese momento, podría pagar el dolor que había causado.

- ¡Perdóname Setsuna! ¡Perdóname Seiya! ¡Dios mío… sé que merezco ir al infierno… pero por favor… perdóname! ¡Perdóname!


	24. Chapter 24

**Nenas! Pequeñas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo, se los agradezco mil ocho mil! De verdad me da muchísimo gusto que les agrade esta historia y las locuras que se me ocurrieron para esto y bueno, también debo anunciar que vamos en la recta final... así es, la indomable ya casi termina... probablemente unos cuatro capítulos más... Pero bueno, vámonos con el capi de hoy, ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y éxito!**

**Capítulo 24**

**La Recuperación**

Serena, después de despedir a Artemis, ordenó a Taiki que volvieran a Morocco. Ya en el bote, Yaten quería hacer preguntas pero Taiki, con la mirada, lo detuvo. Serena, impasible, veía el horizonte. Sabía que tanto ella como Seiya estaban vengados. Sabía que Artemis cumpliría sus órdenes. Lo que también sabía es que tarde o temprano, Haruka trataría de comunicarse con ella cuando Artemis le diera el recado de que no pensaba volver. A pesar de todo, su hermano la quería. Podían ser incompatibles como familia, pero el lazo de sangre que los unía y el cariño que se profesaban muy en el fondo de su corazón, era genuino. Pero no era el momento de preocuparse por Haruka. Taiki anunció.

- Milady… Morocco…

- Bien… Yaten… tenemos que poner todo en orden. Hablaremos por última vez respecto a lo que pasó estos dos días. Hay que hablar con Mina. ¿Taiki?

- Sí milady… en el despacho. ¿Quiere ver a Seiya?

- Lo veré después de que hayamos hablado… confío en que lo hayas sedado el tiempo suficiente para que no haya despertado…

- De acuerdo…

Serena y Yaten se dirigieron al despacho y se quedaron solos. Serena fijó su vista en el retrato de Helios Kou y pensó en sus adentros.

"_Vendetta_".

S&S

Mina y Taiki llegaron cinco minutos después. Serena preguntó por la salud de Seiya y Mina contestó rápidamente.

- Despertó por cinco minutos pero estaba tan sedado que no dijo mucho…

- Bien. – Serena quería correr a ver a Seiya pero primero tenían que acordar todo y poner a Mina sobre aviso de todo lo ocurrido. – Mina… quiero que sepas que "Plu" y Seiya han sido vengados y también yo he sido vengada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por fin me vas a decir que hicieron?

- Sí. Yo me vengué de estos golpes que Diamante me hizo. Al secuestrarme, Diamante pretendía quitarle el emirato a Seiya por mi rescate y me golpeó e intentó abusar de mí. Afortunadamente, Seiya llegó a tiempo. Seiya ahogó a Diamante, lo mató por mí…

- Fue que Rubeus le disparó a Seiya… - Mina comprendió.

- Así es… y yo se las cobré a ese bastardo… - interrumpió Yaten.

- Pero comprenderás que después de todo lo que oímos en voz de Yaten, todo lo que hizo y desató el príncipe Endymion de Japón no podía quedar impune… y bueno… tengo la fortuna de que mi hermano Haruka es buen amigo suyo y de que ambos estaban en este momento juntos en Mónaco… así que decidí tomar la venganza de Seiya… e hice pasar el cadáver de Diamante por el de Seiya, quemándolo y enviándoselo al príncipe recordándole el día en que abusó de Setsuna Meioh en Dubai…

- ¡Serena! – Mina se quedó muda por un momento – Pero… ¡eso es un horror!

- ¡No espero que me entiendas Mina! ¡Dije que tomaría el control de World Islands y lo hice! Simplemente te estoy haciendo saber que tu hermano, Setsuna y yo hemos sido vengados. El que me ayudó fue mi guardaespaldas Artemis. Y quiero que te calles en este asunto. Seiya siempre ha guardado su privacidad y quiero que siga pensando que no hubo nadie más que nosotros aquí.

- Y ¿Artemis es 100% de fiar? – Yaten preguntó con timidez y Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Por supuesto! Y aunque no lo fuera, con todo el dinero que le di, se va a callar la boca porque además es el único amigo que jamás tuve antes de llegar aquí… En fin… Yaten, Taiki, Mina… ni una palabra a Seiya sobre esto… ni una sola… por favor. Mi plan es quedarme aquí. La única manera en la que les concedo hablar sobre este asunto es si Seiya planea deshacerse de mí… que no lo creo…

- Yo tampoco lo creo – Mina se levantó de su asiento. – Seiya te quiere… estoy segura.

- ¡No asegures cosas que tu no sabes! – Yaten la recriminó.

- ¡Todos lo sabemos! Si Seiya no quisiera a Serena ¿habría ido a buscarla a Mexico Island?

- ¿Habría matado a Luna? – inquirió Taiki.

- Bueno, bueno ¡basta de eso! Está bien Serena. ¡Nunca diremos nada de lo que pasó ni de lo que hicimos!

- ¿Estamos claros todos? – Serena se dirigió al resto. Mina y Taiki asintieron.

- Perfecto. Entonces… aquí no ha pasado absolutamente nada.

S&S

Serena entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente le calmara la piel. Quería olvidar las últimas 72 horas. Sentía que si Seiya no despertaba pronto, iba a desfallecer. Tantas cosas, golpes, sangre, relatos espeluznantes, venganzas, la despedida de Artemis… ¿Qué iría a decir Haruka cuando se enterara que ella no volvería? ¿Qué iría a decir Seiya si alguna vez se enteraba de lo que había hecho? No quería pensar más. Sólo quería estar al lado de Seiya y cerró la llave. Ya no había marcha atrás.

S&S

Taiki servía café en el cuarto donde estaba Seiya durmiendo. Mina estaba recargada en el hombro de Yaten y Serena miraba el crepúsculo. De pronto, Seiya movió las espesas pestañas y abrió los ojos, llenos de lucidez y reconoció su cuarto. Ya no había en su cuerpo ningún residuo de los sedantes.

- ¿Taiki?

- ¡Seiya! – el inglés se acercó a él y de inmediato, todos rodearon la cama para ver el semblante mejorado de Seiya. Sus mejillas ya tenían algo de color y verlo con los ojos abiertos ya era una gran ventaja.

- ¡Hasta que despiertas amigo! – Yaten le dio un golpecito en la frente. - ¡Eres un cabeza dura!

- ¡No vuelvas a espantarme de esta manera Seiya! ¿Quién te crees que eres para dejar que una diosa de amor como lo es tu hermana se preocupe así por ti? – Mina lo besó muchas veces en las mejillas hasta que Yaten la quitó y Seiya le agradeció a su amigo el gesto con una mueca.

- ¡Mina! ¡Ya, estoy bien! Pero… ¿dónde está…? – los ojos de Seiya buscaron con desesperación y anhelo otros ojos celestes y nos los encontraba. Mina dijo rápidamente.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesitabas un donante de pulmón para la bala que te dieron y pues adivina quién te lo donó…

- ¿Qué? – Seiya se puso pálido e intentó pararse y sintió que su corazón se iba a parar en cualquier momento cuando oyó una voz que lo tranquilizó.

- ¡Mina! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de bromas? Lo siento, estaba en el baño… Seiya…

Cuando Seiya vio aparecer a Serena, suspiró aliviado y Taiki y Yaten tomaron a Mina de los brazos y la sacaron de la habitación mientras la rubia daba gritos.

- ¡Pero si sólo era una bromita!

- ¡De pésimo gusto Mina! – gritó Yaten.

- Ahora sí se pasó milady… - añadió Taiki mientras dejaban solos a Serena y Seiya. La rubia se inclinó y tomó la mano del pelinegro.

- Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente…

- Dime… - la voz de Seiya era angustiante - ¿llegué a tiempo? ¿Diamante…?

- Llegaste a tiempo…

- Te vi golpeada… - Seiya la tomó de la nuca, la acercó y la besó dulcemente. Serena no opuso resistencia alguna y le correspondió el beso y la caricia. – Tenía que matarlo bombón… tenía que cobrarme que se hubiera atrevido a tocar un solo de tus cabellos… ¿cómo estás?

- Ya están desapareciendo los moretones… los cubrí con maquillaje, no pasa nada… pero tú… tú no vuelvas a exponer tu vida así por la mía… ¿me entiendes Seiya?

- Yo puedo hacer lo que me plazca… ya sabes ahora por culpa de Mina que soy el sheik de Dubai… y si quiero exponer mi vida por la tuya, la voy a exponer…

- ¡Pero no quiero que lo hagas!

- Ahora ya sabes lo que se siente que no te obedezcan…

Seiya rió y Serena se quedó helada. De pronto también comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Este es tu modo de darme una lección de que siempre debo obedecerte Seiya? – preguntó Serena arqueando la ceja.

- Mmmmm… digamos que sí bombón… Vamos a ver esto como una lección práctica…

- ¡Podría yo ahorita matarte! – Serena se desesperó pero Seiya le tomó las manos y le dijo en un susurro.

- Mátame a besos…. Anda… Obedéceme… Ya sabes lo que puede pasar si no me obedeces…

Serena, al fin y al cabo mujer, quitó la cobija, se acurrucó al lado de Seiya con cuidado de no lastimarlo y empezó a besarlo. Seiya le correspondía y de pronto el pelinegro se quejó cuando los besos empezaron a ser más intensos.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento… Solo cumplía órdenes… - se excusó Serena con una sonrisa.

- No te excuses… sólo sígueme besando bombón… porque un pequeño dolor no va a interferir con el placer de tenerte entre mis brazos… bésame bombón…. Bésame…

Y la indomable lo obedeció sin rechistar por primera vez en toda su vida.


	25. Chapter 25

**Feliz Navidad chicas! Me extrañaron? Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capítulo que espero que disfruten y pues corran a Youtube que de invitados especiales tenemos a una banda que tal vez no conozcan pero que es excelente y tal vez a más de una nos vaya a sacar una lágrima. Les estoy hablando de Queensrÿche con Someone else? y pues directo al capi... Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito!**

**Capítulo 25**

**Someone Else?**

Artemis, desde que había vuelto a Mónaco y había cumplido con el encargo de Serena, no se había atrevido a hablar con Haruka. Si bien era cierto que Serena le había dado una cantidad obscena de dinero, también era definitivo que no quería renunciar a seguir siendo guardaespaldas de Serena y Haruka porque le importaba mucho lo que le sucediera a Serena. ¿Qué había detrás de aquel favor tan pavoroso que la rubia le había pedido? ¿Quiénes eran en realidad Taiki y Yaten? Si Serena pensaba que no había reconocido al hijo de Malachyte, el famosísimo ingeniero japonés, estaba muy equivocada. Algo le decía a Artemis que Serena estaba cambiada para bien. Seguía siendo una indomable. O más bien, el término correcto era una "incapacitada para dejar de ser una perra astuta" pero había algo en ella que había cambiado. ¿Para qué demonios quería quedarse en World Islands? ¿Quién o qué había ahí?

- No Serena… - Artemis se dijo a sí mismo. – No voy a renunciar a mi puesto. Cumplí con tus órdenes. El príncipe Endymion partió a Japón destrozado con el cuerpo que me hiciste quemar. Haruka no entiende nada y no sabe que estamos detrás de lo que fue la comidilla de tomo Mónaco hace dos días. Me pediste que le dijera a Haruka que no vas a volver… y se lo voy a decir… pero no te garantizo que tu hermano se quede de brazos cruzados… Eso sí que no te lo garantizo Serena…

S&S

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya era de que por fin Taiki te diera de alta! – Yaten exclamó mientras abrazaba de la cintura a Mina mientras esperaban en la palapa. Fisheye estaba preparando cocteles y Seiya, deseoso de sol y de poder hacer ya todas las cosas que tenía planeadas, bajaba.

- ¡Por fin! –Seiya le hizo una seña a Fisheye que llegó con un Martini que Seiya bebió de un solo trago ante la mirada reprobatoria de Taiki.

- ¡Seiya! Con calma…

- ¡No quiero tener calma! ¡Ya estaba harto de estar postrado! Además eso de no dejarme estar con bombón…

- ¡Ya salió el motivo! – dijo riéndose Mina. – Lo bueno es que no es tu novia…

- ¡Cállate hermanita! – Seiya le aventó a la cara unos dátiles que había en la mesa y Yaten defendió a la rubia.

- ¡Oye! No ataques a mi novia ¿quieres? Si tu no tienes es porque no quieres, pero ¡deja a la mía en paz!

- ¿Qué? –Seiya se puso rojo y Taiki le puso una silla detrás. Mina sólo acertó a esconderse en el saco de lino de Yaten que miró fijamente en las pupilas de su amigo.

- Lo que oíste. Muchas cosas han pasado mientras estabas tiradote en la cama…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – Seiya quería respuestas a sus preguntas pero Serena apareció detrás de él y con un solo roce en el cuello lo tranquilizó.

- Calma Seiya… Yo les dí permiso… Como tu estabas convalesciente, pues me permití tomar el control de World Islands… ¿no es así? – se dirigió a todos y los demás le respondieron a coro, incluido Fisheye.

- ¡Sí!

Seiya tragó saliva y tomó a Serena de la cintura.

- ¿Y desde cuando tomaste la isla bajo tu mando?

- Desde que me dio la gana. A falta tuya, alguien tiene que tener aquí el control ¿no? – Serena le dio un beso en la base de la garganta y Seiya gimió. Todos los demás contuvieron una risita. – Así que demándame. Yo le di permiso a Mina de estar con Yaten. Y si tiene algún problema con eso, señor sheik, reclámemelo…

- Pienso reclamártelo pero no aquí sino en otro lugar… - Seiya la miró y la besó en la boca. Mina interrumpió.

- Lo bueno es que no es su novia…

- ¡Mina ya cállate! – Seiya le hizo la seña de silencio a su hermana. – Yaten… ¿por qué no mantienes callada a tu noviecita?

- Porque Serena me dijo que las mujeres que tienen espíritu de rebelión hacen más felices a sus hombres que las que son sumisas…

- ¿Ah sí? – Seiya miró a Serena que contuvo una risita. – Tu me estás provocando por todos lados bombón… ¡Fisheye! Destapa el champagne… Creo que tendré que regalarle a mi hermana una isla para ella solita… Para que Yaten no se vaya tan lejos y tenerlo vigilado…

Todos se rieron y Serena suspiró. Todo parecía tomar su cauce. Sólo esperaba que su relación con Seiya tomara también el suyo.

S&S

Artemis tocó la puerta de la suite donde se hospedaba Haruka una vez que vio salir a Michiru Kaioh. La joven se iba a despedir puesto que tocaría el violín esa noche para Charlene y Alberto de Mónaco. Haruka detestaba ir a eventos de excesiva formalidad y optó por quedarse en su suite. Artemis decidió que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a Haruka Tenoh sobre su hermana y su visita relámpago a Dubai.

- Adelante…

- Haruka…

- Artemis… ya sabes que tu puedes pasar a la hora que quieras… - dijo el rubio que en ese momento se quitaba la corbata y se ponía una sudadera para sentirse cómodo. – Dime… ¿Ya sabes algo de la gatita?

- A eso vengo Haruka…

- ¿Qué ocurre? Por cierto, también me tienes que decir a donde te fuiste por 48 horas… sólo me dijiste que necesitabas tomarte dos días…

- Sí… y a eso vengo… a decirte porque me tomé dos días. Haruka… más vale que te sientes…

- Me estás alarmando… ¡Habla de una vez Artemis! ¿Qué?

- Bueno… la razón es que… ya tengo noticias de Serena…

Haruka se avalanzó sobre Artemis y lo cogió de los brazos.

- ¿Dónde está la gatita? ¡Me va a matar de un infarto! ¡Ya pasaron más de tres semanas de la fecha de nuestro punto de reunión en Estados Unidos y ni una sola llamada!

- Sigue en Dubai… Bueno… no exactamente… a decir verdad no lo sé…

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – el rostro de Haruka se llenó de ira y confusión.

- ¿Me podrías soltar para explicarte? – Artemis señaló sus brazos y Haruka lo soltó.

- Haruka… si te pedí 48 horas fue porque Serena se comunicó conmigo… y bueno…. – Artemis omitió toda la aventura de Mexico Island – nos encontramos en la bahía de Jumeirah.

- ¿Y cómo está? – inquirió Haruka verdaderamente preocupado.

- Ella está bien. Me llamó precisamente para darte este mensaje. De buenas a primeras ha decidido que su expedición en World Islands ha cambiado su vida. Y bueno… te manda decir que no la esperes de regreso… No piensa volver.

- ¿Qué? – Haruka se fue para atrás y se quedó atónito. - ¿Pero está loca? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué va a hacer si se queda allá en esas islas artificiales de mierda? ¡Serena ha perdido la razón y no voy a tolerarlo!

Artemis bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio. Y eso que ni siquiera Haruka sabía lo que Serena le había pedido hacer.

- Bueno… yo sólo cumplo órdenes. Serena me pidió que te diera el mensaje.

- Dame inmediatamente el teléfono desde el cual te marcó.

- Olvídalo Haruka. Se quedó con él y además, era imposible rastrear el número…

- ¡Te voy a asesinar Serena! – Haruka gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a su corto cabello rubio. - ¡Tu Artemis! ¡Tu debes de saber en cuál maldita isla está Serena!

- Ojalá lo supiera… yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que Serena se quedé en esas islas… pero son 150… y constantemente está cambiándose de ubicación…

- ¡La voy a matar! ¡Ahora sí la voy a matar! ¡Prepara las maletas! ¡Déjale un mensaje a Michiru que luego la busco, que nos vamos de Mónaco! ¡Que tengan lista la cuenta del hotel en una hora a más tardar!

- ¿Qué haremos Haruka? – preguntó Artemis.

- ¿Qué otra cosa? – respondió el rubio. - ¡Nos vamos a Dubai! ¡Vamos a buscar a Serena y así tenga que buscarla isla por isla, la voy a traer por la fuerza! Se acabaron los caprichos de la gatita! ¡Se acabaron las expediciones! ¡Nada de "no voy a volver"! ¡Hasta aquí llegó Serena con su fama de "indomable"!

S&S

Serena y Mina platicaban alegremente con Yaten y Seiya sonrió. Estaba agradecido de haber salido con bien de todo el incidente del secuestro de Serena por Diamante y se dirigió a su despacho. Taiki lo vio y de pronto el inglés palideció. ¡El teléfono que Serena había usado para contactarse con Artemis! Taiki quiso correr pero ya era demasiado tarde. Seiya ya había entrado en el despacho y Taiki tras de él, temblando como una hoja. Cuando Seiya se sentó, tomó el teléfono y miró en el registro de llamadas. Taiki bajó la cabeza y espero a que Seiya gritara pero sólo oyó un susurro bajo.

- ¿Quién hizo una llamada de este télefono, Taiki? – Seiya estaba inmóvil, viendo el aparato entre sus manos.

- Yo… yo la hice… - mintió el inglés, echándose la culpa.

- No me mientas Taiki. Nunca has sabido mentir. Tú no tienes a quien llamar. Mina tampoco. Yaten tiene su propio teléfono. – Seiya fijó su mirada en Taiki. – Taiki, mírame a los ojos y contéstame. ¿A quién llamó Serena?

- Seiya…

- Sólo Serena pudo haberte exigido que le entregaras un teléfono… y si ella tomó el control de World Islands mientras estuve herido, seguramente te obligó a darle el teléfono… ¡Contéstame Taiki! ¿A quién le llamó bombón?

- Seiya… -suplicó el inglés – por favor no me pongas entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Por qué te habría de poner entre la espada y la pared?

- Porque siempre te he sido leal a ti… siempre Seiya… pero una razón de mucho peso me hace serle leal a ella esta vez… Por favor Seiya, confía en mí. No hizo nada malo milady… no tienes que temer nada… Confía en mí…

- Déjame solo Taiki… es todo…

- Bien…

El inglés se fue dejando solo a Seiya y éste se sintió incómodo. Definitivamente algo le estaban ocultando. Y no sólo Taiki y Serena. También los demás. Lo presentía, lo sentía, lo sabía. Y la prueba estaba en el registro de llamadas del teléfono. Pero tenía que dejar de desconfiar. Si no, no podría saborear la felicidad lograda con Serena después del incidente de Diamante. Encendió un cigarrillo y se quedó pensando unos minutos. Después salió y miró que Serena, Mina y Yaten estaban pasando un buen momento en la palapa. Se escurrió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa y fue hasta donde era el cuarto privado de música de su madre Neherenia. Encontró todo igual como lo había dejado la última vez que lo había visitado. Las partituras en su mismo lugar, la guitarra acústica colgada y el gran piano de cola negro donde su madre tocaba y componía la música para los actos de circo que patrocinaba. Lleno de un sentimiento que no sabía definir, se sentó y comenzó a jugar con las teclas del piano y pronto tuvo una tonada nostálgica. Quería dejar salir ese monstruo que sentía que ahora lo estaba carcomiendo desde que hubiera visto la llamada registrada en el teléfono. Y comenzó a tocar y a cantar con dolor.

_When I fell from grace / cuando caí en desgracia_

_I never realized / nunca me dí cuenta_

_how deep the flood was around me / cuán profunda era la inundación a mi alrededor_

_A man whose life was toil / un hombre cuya vida era trabajo duro_

_was like a kettle left to boil, / como una olla dejada en la estufa hirviendo_

_and the water left scars on me / y el agua dejó cicatrices en mí_

Una lágrima rebelde resbaló por las mejillas de Seiya y no se contuvo para limpiarla.

_I know now who I am / ahora conozco quién soy_

_If only for a while / si solo por un momento_

_I recognize the changes / me doy cuenta de los cambios_

_I feel like I did before the / me siento como me sentí antes_

_magic wore thin and the "baptism / que la magia se agotara y el "bautismo_

_of stains" began / de las manchas" iniciara_

_They used to say I was / Ellos solían decir que yo estaba_

_nowhere, man, / en ningún lado_

_heading down / y que siempre estar bajando_

_was my destiny / era mi destino_

_But yesterday, I swear, / pero ayer, lo juro_

_that was someone else not me / que era alguien más, no yo_

Seiya se sentía vacío, desconsolado. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con Serena? ¿Y si ella había llamado para pedir ayuda? ¿Y si ella ya no quería estar a su lado? No podía retenerla para siempre en World Islands. Tal vez Yaten tenía razón. No podia seguir con la idea de vengarse en ella. Y ya no podía. Amaba a Serena. Se hubiese vuelto loco si Diamante le hubiese hecho algo.

_Here I stand at the crossroads edge, / Aquí estoy parado en el borde de la encrucijada_

_afraid to reach out for eternity, / asustado de alcanzar la eternidad_

_One step, when I look down,/ un paso, cuando miro hacia abajo_

_I see someone else not me / miro a alguien más, no a mí_

_Looking back and I see / Miro hacia atrás y veo_

_someone else / a alguien más_

A alguien más. A un Seiya lleno de deseos de venganza en contra de los japoneses. De esa maldita raza asiática que no se había tentado el corazón para hacer sufrir a su verdadera madre. ¿Y ahora? Estaba enamorado como un idiota de una japonesa. Y la amaba más que a su propia vida. ¿No era acaso eso traicionar la memoria de su madre? ¿Qué haría ahora con todo lo que había prometido? ¿Jurado? ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Así nada más?

_All my life they said I / toda mi vida dije que yo_

_was going down, / iba hacia abajo_

_but I'm still standing, / pero todavía estoy de pie_

_stronger, proud / más fuerte, orgulloso_

_And today I know there's / y hoy, sé que hay_

_so much more I can be / mucho más de lo que puedo ser_

_From where I stand at the crossroads edge, / desde donde estoy parado en el borde de la encrucijada_

_there's a path leading out to sea / hay un camino que me dirige hacia el mar_

_And from somewhere / y desde algún lugar_

_deep in my mind / muy dentro de mi mente_

_sirens sing out loud / las sirenas cantan muy alto_

_songs of doubt / canciones de duda_

_as only they know how. / como si sólo ellas supieran cómo._

_But one glance back reminds, and I see / pero sólo con una mirada al pasado recuerdo y veo_

_someone else not me / a alguien más, no a mí_

_I keep looking back / y sigo mirando hacia el pasado_

_at someone else... me? / a alguien más… ¿yo?_

Seiya dejó de tocar y repitió como un autómata.

- Alguien más… ¿o yo?


	26. Chapter 26

**Saludos pekeñuelas! Híjole, ya casi nos acercamos al final y me da un poco de nostalgia pero pues ni modo... pero eso esí, seguimos con las emociones a flor de piel y espero disfruten este capítulo... Venga! Con todo! Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito! Ah! y un aplauso por favor a Serenity Kou que ya me ascendió de Padawan a Jedi! Un aplauso a la master de los fics! Yeah!**

**Capítulo 26**

**La Resolución**

Mina reía feliz de la vida mientras Yaten le hacía cosquillas y Serena se sentía tan tranquila. Veía el mar y sentía que por primera vez encajaba en un sitio. Al fin podía decir que todo estaba en su lugar. Artemis ya se había ido. Seiya y ella habían sido vengados, Mina gozaba ahora del amor de Yaten. ¿Qué más podría pasar? Pero de pronto, su hermoso rostro palideció cuando vio a Taiki pasar cerca de ellos cabizbajo y sin Seiya.

- ¡Taiki!

- Dígame milady… - el inglés intentó disimular su nerviosismo. - ¿le ofrezco otro Martini? ¿un cigarrillo?

- No gracias… ¿dónde está Seiya?

- Sí es verdad… - dijo Mina mientras coquetamente se alejaba de Yaten. – Ese hermano mío no puede vivir una sola semana sin irse a meter a ese condenado despacho…

- Te noto nervioso Taiki… - Para Yaten no había secretos. - ¿Pasó algo?

- No… no creo… - el inglés quería salir huyendo pero Yaten lo obligó a sentarse en la mesa mientras Serena lo miraba anhelante.

- Taiki… dime si algo está pasando… - ordenó Serena.

- Bueno… lo que pasa es que… ¡no lo sé!

- Taiki… sólo dilo… es de vital importancia para todos. Todos estamos metidos en esto después de lo que hicimos… - susurró Yaten al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Mina.

- Lo que sucede es que… - Taiki se armó de valor – Seiya entró al despacho y olvidé esconder el teléfono con el que milady hizo la llamada a Artemis. Desde luego, Seiya no sabe a qué teléfono se hizo la llamada pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que sólo uno de nosotros pudo haberla realizado…

- Yo… - Serena lo dijo sin rodeos.

- Así es milady… y yo le juré lealtad para guardar el secreto. No le dije nada a Seiya. Pero no sé que pueda estar pensando en este momento.

- Esto sí puede convertirse en un problema… - dijo Mina suspirando – Seiya no va a descansar hasta saber a quién llamaste y porqué. Tarde o temprano, la verdad saldrá a la luz del sol… no vamos a poderle tapar a Seiya el sol con un dedo cuñadita…

- ¡Tendré que hacerlo! – Serena se levantó. - ¡Ya saben! ¡Ni una palabra!

S&S

Serena se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Seiya, esperando encontrarlo ahí. Nadie. Lo intentó en el despacho. Nada. Fue a su cuarto y ahí encontró la espléndida figura de Seiya esperándola, recargado en la pared. Su semblante era serio y en sus manos, el celular que ella usara para comunicarse con Artemis. No pudo evitar sentir temor ante la reacción de Seiya pero usó el _modus operandi _de hacerse la que no sabía nada mientras caminaba hacia él.

- ¡Seiya! Te estoy buscando por todas partes… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Serena caminó pero Seiya la detuvo al poner la mano y detenerla.

- Détente justo ahí bombón. Las preguntas las hago yo. ¿A quién llamaste de este teléfono? Y ni te molestes en mentir. Sólo tú pudiste haber llamado. Tienes diez segundos para responder y ya están corriendo.

Serena abrió los ojos. No esperaba que Seiya con esa calma tan abrumadora fuera tan irritante y obsesivo. ¿Qué demonios le iba a contestar? Optó por responder con otra pregunta.

- ¿Y si me rehuso a contestarte?

- Tendré que castigarte y eso no te va a gustar… - Seiya la tomó por las muñecas y la acercó a él dejando caer el teléfono entre los dos. - ¡Contéstame bombón! ¿A quién demonios le llamaste mientras yo estaba postrado?

Serena supo en ese instante que tenía que mentirle. Odiaba la sola idea de hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción. Y en realidad no sería del todo mentira. Sólo omitiría algunos detalles.

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Le marqué a Artemis… para que le dijera a Haruka que estaba bien… ¿o ya se te olvidó que tenía que reportarme con mi hermano en Estados Unidos y la fecha ya pasó? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡Mi hermano Haruka tarde o temprano iba a venir a Dubai a preguntar por mí!

Seiya soltó de inmediato a Serena y se quedó por un momento confundido. Se sintió aliviado en un primer momento pero a los cinco segundos, volteó a ver a Serena. No… ¡no! Algo había en aquellos ojos celestes que había aprendido a amar con locura que no concordaba. Y entonces la tomó por la cintura, le acarició el cabello rubio, la tomó por la nuca y le acarició la espalda completa para acercarla más a él y le dio un beso que empezó como un roce. Poco a poco se fue intensificando hasta que empezó a saborear aquellos labios femeninos que tanto había extrañado por los días que había pasado postrado y los lamió con dulzura, luego los mordisqueó, introdujo su lengua en aquella dulce boca, reclamándola como suya mientras Serena se perdía en las mieles de aquel beso. Seiya la tomó por la barbilla y siguió besándola hasta que la rubia gimió por falta de aire y finalizó aquella caricia con un beso pequeño, breve y uniendo su nariz a la de ella. Y suspirando, abrazándose a ella, la tomó por el rostro, la miró a los ojos y le dijo.

- ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

- ¿Qué? – Serena, todavía abrumada por aquel beso, el mejor de toda su vida, se quedó estupefacta.

- Bombón… ¿es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno?

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –Serena lo abrazó y Seiya la recibió en sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Tristemente, le respondió.

- Porque crees que no merezco saber la verdad… y me mientes.

Serena rompió el abrazo y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran. No podía mentirle a Seiya. Él sabía que había algo más detrás de esa llamada. ¿Pero cómo decirle que ella ya conocía todo su pasado, que sabía la razón de su secuestro y que no tenía que preocuparse más, que ambos estaban vengados y que ella quería quedarse en World Islands para siempre porque lo amaba con locura? Seiya la jaló de nuevo hacia él y la besó con necesidad y anhelo.

- Serena… mi bombón… no sé que hacer…

- Sólo hazme el amor…. Y ya no pienses en nada… todo ya pasó…

- Bombón… - Seiya comenzó a desvestirla con pasión, con desesperación y anhelo, todo mezclado en un solo movimiento y Serena, necesitada de él, de su amor y de su cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimarlo, le comenzó a quitar lo más rápido que pudo la blanca camisa – bombón…

- Shhh… no digas nada… - Serena lo guió hacia la cama y para cuando ambos ya estaban acostados, las prendas que ambos traían puestas ya estaban regadas por el piso. Serena tomó la iniciativa y se puso a horcajadas encima de Seiya y lo besó en la oreja bajando por el cuello hasta terminar besándolo en el pecho. Él gimió y la volteó para besarla en los senos y ella lo tocó. Seiya estaba ardiendo y ella también. El pelinegro, sin atreverse a decir nada, entrelazó sus manos con las de ella y la cargó para que ella quedara sentada frente a él y la miró por largo rato. Seiya trató de descubrir en sus ojos, en su rostro qué era lo que Serena le estaba ocultando pero no pudo hacerlo porque ella empezó a morder los músculos de sus hombros y con las manos, a estimular su miembro. Seiya se olvidó de todo, de lo que podría ser, de lo que podría hacer y en un movimiento, volteó a Serena para acostarla y él quedar detrás de ella y mientras la penetraba lentamente, le besaba la nuca y le acariciaba el cuerpo y su parte más íntima, estimulándola mientras le susurraba al oído.

- No sé que me hiciste… mi princesa… mi bombón… - Seiya la seguía acariciando mientras se movía más rítmicamente y Serena entrelazaba su mano con la de él y volteaba la cara para encontrar sus labios. Seiya decidió no detenerse y se movía más y más sin dejar que Serena tuviera sosiego y de pronto ambos gritaron, víctimas de un placer inimaginable. Seiya de inmediato, volteó el rostro de Serena para besarla y susurrarle.

- ¿Soy lo suficientemente bueno? Porque tú eres más que suficientemente buena para mí…

Serena no podía ni respirar, víctima del orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida. Recibió un beso en los labios por parte de Seiya y sin poder evitarlo, se quedó dormida.

S&S

Seiya salió de la habitación de Serena. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones, se duchó y bajó al despacho. Mientras hacía el amor con Serena, había tomado la resolución final. Mandó llamar a Taiki y a Yaten con Hawkeye. A los veinte minutos, los tres estaban reunidos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Seiya? – preguntó Yaten. – Te perdiste con Serena un buen rato… ¡eso es todo compañero!

- Basta. – Seiya lo miró serio y el despacho quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

- Taiki… - el sheik de Dubai se dirigió al inglés. – Yaten… he tomado una determinación. Es irrevocable.

- Cuéntanos.

- No es de contarles. Es de obedecer. – Seiya respondió con determinación. – Taiki… necesito que en menos de dos horas me consigas el teléfono personal de Haruka Tenoh. Vamos a llamarle para que espere a su hermana en el punto que él indique. Yaten, tú escoltarás a Serena Tsukino a donde su hermano la espere…

- ¡Espera un momento! ¿Qué demonios quieres decir? – Yaten saltó casi de su asiento mientras Taiki miraba asombrado.

- Lo que ya entendieron desde un principio. Voy a dejar a Serena.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notita de la autora, o sea yo mera: El capítulo anterior fue dedicado a una gran amigui de Colombia: Andrea Rojas. Espero que te haya gustado parce! Que Viva Seiya Kou! Para ti con todo mi cariño amiguis! Que lo hayas disfrutado...**

**Capítulo 27**

**Todo sale a la Luz**

Taiki cerró los ojos con pesar y Yaten se quedó pasmado ante la respuesta fría de Seiya. Éste no se inmutó y siguió dando órdenes.

- Taiki… necesito que te des prisa… Quiero a más tardar hablar con Haruka Tenoh en unas tres horas para decirle mañana por la mañana a Serena mi decisión. Yaten, espero que Mina no se desespere porque me hagas el favor de escoltar a Serena a donde quiera que Tenoh indique y…

- ¡Déjate de estupideces! ¿Qué demonios se te ha metido en la cabeza? – Yaten silenció a Seiya y éste sólo lo miró sin decir nada pero con la mirada seria. - ¿Por qué esta decisión? ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras sales con esto? ¡De veras que no te entiendo!

- No espero que me entiendan… - Seiya respondió pero Taiki intervino.

- Perdóname Seiya pero esta vez estoy de parte de Yaten… ¿De dónde sacaste semejante idea? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Para qué entonces expusiste tu vida frente a Diamante si ibas a abandonar a milady Serena? ¿Qué caso tuvo entonces todo esto?

- ¡Eres un verdadero idiota y no voy a hacer nada de lo que me pidas hasta que no me des una explicación! – exigió Yaten con voz autoritaria.

Seiya se levantó y les dio la espalda. Una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla y fue que de pronto, violentamente se volteó y les gritó.

- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta con un demonio que precisamente porque la amo es porque la estoy dejando ir? – Seiya se limpió la lágrima y dio un puñetazo en el escritorio. - ¡No puedo dejar que Serena se quede en World Islands! ¡Tú tenías razón Yaten! ¡No puedo arrastrarla a mi estúpida venganza! ¡No puedo ya ver en ella a una japonesa en la cual verter todo mi odio para ultrajarla día con día como un maldito japonés lo hizo con mi madre! ¡No puedo! ¡La amo! ¡La amo demasiado para hacerle eso! ¡Por eso es que tengo que dejarla ir! – Seiya se dejó caer en el asiento y suspiró profundamente, lleno de dolor antes de continuar su confesión. – Al principio, pensé que sería cosa fácil… además era sumamente hermosa… me atraía y así mi venganza me daría también un placer carnal… pero me enamoré… y a pesar de todo, soy demasiado árabe como mi padre para no saber reconocer un amor… Y no voy a lastimar a la persona que amo… la dejaré libre para que haga lo que quiera… para que olvide estos meses… serán como si nunca hubieran pasado…

- Seiya… - Taiki lo interrumpió. – Te dije que yo le sería leal a milady y que ella no había hecho nada malo con la llamada que tú viste registrada…

- Seguramente extraña a los suyos… por eso hay que comunicarse con Haruka Tenoh…

- ¡Por dios, no seas terco! ¡Escúchanos! ¡A estas alturas, me vale un reverendo bledo juramentos y promesas y venganzas y lo que sea! – Yaten gritó. - ¡No puedes dejar a Serena! ¡Serena es una mujer como pocas! ¡Sólo una mujer como ella es capaz de vengarse en tu nombre!

- ¿Qué qué?

Seiya se levantó del asiento tan rápido que Yaten y Taiki se hicieron para atrás. Seiya tensó la mandíbula, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos conteniendo una ira que parecía subírsele a la cabeza y derramarse por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Respiró profundamente y con voz seca, habló.

- Explíquense inmediatamente los dos.

- Bueno… - Taiki comenzó. – Lo que pasa es que milady se puso como loca cuando Rubeus tu hirió y por un momento pensamos que tal vez no sobrevivirías… estabas delirando y comenzaste a hablar de tu padre… y pues Yaten decidió decir la verdad… hablar de tu pasado y…

- ¡Y lo hice y no me arrepiento Seiya! ¡Te estabas prácticamente muriendo y no sabía que hacer! ¡Esperaba desde luego que te repusieras pero ni Serena ni Mina podían quedarse ajenas a la verdad!

- ¿Te atreviste…? – Seiya estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Yaten pero Taiki se interpuso entre los dos amigos.

- ¡Sí, sí me atreví! ¡Pero eso es de lo que menos debieras preocuparte ahora! ¿Sabes qué fue lo que hizo Serena? ¡Yo estaba preparado a que me exigiera que la llevara a Japón en ese mismo instante aprovechando que tú estabas postrado para alejarse de ti y de tu venganza! ¡Pero no! ¡No Seiya! ¡Tú no sabes lo que Serena hizo por ti después de oír toda la historia de Helios, de "Plu" y de ti y su secuestro!

- ¿Qué pudo haber hecho? – Seiya gritó desesperado, perdido el control y sujeto por los brazos de Taiki.

- ¡Te vengó! – le gritó Yaten a la cara. - ¡Tomó el mando de World Islands, llamó a su guardaespaldas Artemis, nos fuimos a esperarle a Jumeirah, le exigió un certificado de defunción falso con el nombre de Seiya Meioh, le pidió a Taiki que te cortara un mechón de cabello, fuimos con Artemis por el cuerpo del desgraciado de Diamante a Mexico Island, Serena le pidió a su guardaespaldas que lo quemara hasta dejarlo irreconocible y miró mientras Artemis lo hacía y se lo envió de regalo al Príncipe Endymion. Hizo pasar el cuerpo de Diamante por el tuyo como si tú hubieses fallecido por ahogo y quemaduras de primer grado a manos de un asesino japonés y tuvo la sangre fría de enviárselo a tu verdadero padre con una nota que más o menos, palabras más, palabras menos, decía: "El prometedor heredero al trono japonés muerto. Recuerdos de Dubai, Príncipe Endymion"! ¡Serena se vengó por ti!

Al oír aquello, Seiya se dejó caer y casi sufrió un desvanecimiento en brazos de Taiki. Se quedó estupefacto. ¡No podía ser! ¡No! ¡Serena no podía haber hecho eso! Se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Taiki le ponía la mano sobre un hombro.

- Es cierto Seiya. Todas y cada una de las palabras que Yaten te dijo son ciertas. Milady Serena tomó tu venganza en sus manos. Honestamente Seiya… si eso no es amor… no sé que sea…

- ¡No! ¡Es que no puede ser…! ¡Bombón! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz…?

- Te enamoraste de la indomable, Seiya… - sentenció Yaten. – Ella nos pidió que jamás te dijéramos nada. Pero honestamente yo ya no puedo con más secretos. ¡Yo también tengo los míos propios! Sin embargo, después de esto, haz lo que quieras… yo ya no tengo nada más que decirte…

Yaten se fue azotando la puerta y Seiya se quedó solo con Taiki. El inglés le sirvió una copa de whisky para que Seiya se recuperara de la impresión y preguntó.

- Seiya… después de saber esto… ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Ahora más que nunca estoy convencido que debo dejarla…

- ¿Pero por qué? – Taiki insistió.

- ¡Taiki! ¿Estás viendo y no ves? – Seiya lo miró a los ojos. – He arrastrado a la mujer que amo a convertirse prácticamente en una criminal por culpa de mi venganza… Si los hubieran atrapado… si no hubiesen estado bajo el amparo de las leyes de mi emirato ¡Serena estaría en la cárcel! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?

- Pero no fue así… todo salió bien…

- ¿En qué? – Seiya se enfrentó a su amigo – Serena es una princesa, es mi bombón… nada tenía que haberla tocado… y la expuse a Diamante, la expuse a oír mi historia, a recurrir a esto que me han contado… ¡no! ¡no voy a permitir que bombón haga este tipo de locuras… ya le he hecho suficiente daño… ¡Basta ya! ¡Haz lo que te dije! ¡Consigue el teléfono de Haruka! ¡Lo quiero en una hora! ¡Mi decisión es irrevocable!

- Como tu digas Seiya… - Taiki lo miró con tristeza y desapareció del despacho.

Seiya al saberse solo, aventó todas las cosas que había sobre su escritorio y dejó caer sus lágrimas. Su pasado, su padre, su madre, Mina, Serena… Serena… su bombón. Y su estúpida venganza que había iniciado el día que sus ojos se habían topado con los de ella en el aeropuerto de Dubai. En ese momento quería volver atrás el tiempo para borrar todo y dejar que ella siguiera su camino. Pero ya no era posible. No podía volver al pasado. Estaba hecho.

- Bombón… - Seiya sollozó. – Perdóname por lo que te hice… y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer…


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola niñas! No me maten todavía! Mejor guarden las metralletas para el penúltimo capítulo! Al rato se los subo! Éxito! Ah, se me olvidaba, corran al youtube porque el invitadísimo especial musical del día de hoy es el joven James Blunt con la sentídisima y dolida canción Goodbye my Lover... recomiendo tener los kleenex a la mano, la almohada para chillar y unos chocolates por aquello de reponerse con algo dulce... nos vemos al ratito!**

**Capítulo 28**

**Goodbye my Lover**

Yaten vio salir a Taiki del despacho. Inmediatamente lo abordó.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es inútil. – Taiki suspiró. – Después de todo creo que ahora lo comprendo un poco… La ama tanto que después de enterarse de lo que milady hizo dice que no permitirá que la mujer que ama se haya prácticamente convertido en una criminal… su decisión es irrevocable Yaten…

- Tal vez en el fondo sea lo mejor… - Yaten se quedó mirando a la nada. –Siempre estuve en contra de que Serena se quedara. Le pedí innumerables veces a Seiya que la dejara marcharse… pero ahora faltara ver que dice Serena al respecto. ¿Vas a conseguir el número de Haruka?

- Son órdenes…

- Bien… me iré a dormir… me siento abrumado… y no quiero ser yo quien le diga todo esto a Mina… ¡que lo haga Seiya!

- Será lo mejor…

S&S

Seiya tocó a la puerta del cuarto de Mina. Se sentía como un intruso. Ahora que sabía que Mina conocía la verdad, sentía que un muro se levantaba entre ellos y por eso se había propuesto que Mina jamás supiera que no eran hermanos de sangre. Mina abrió y le sonrió como siempre. Seiya se sintió incómodo.

- ¡Hermanito! ¿A qué se debe que me visites? ¿Aún estás molesto por la bromita que te hice de que Serena te había donado un pulmón?

- Mina… ¿puedo entrar?

- ¡Ay tu! ¿De cuando acá tan ceremonioso? – Mina le guiñó el ojo y lo jaló hacia el interior de su cuarto. – Déjame adivinar a qué vienes… ¿Quieres que te ayude a elegir el lugar idóneo para pedirle a Serena al fin que sea tu novia? ¡Porque ya va siendo hora!

- Mina… no… no vine a hablar de Serena… bueno… - Seiya dudó. – En parte sí. Pero primero es lo primero… Ven… siéntate aquí a mi lado… - Seiya se sentó en la cama y obligó a Mina a sentarse a su lado. – Mina… Yaten ya me dijo que sabes la verdad… Que sabes que no somos hermanos de sangre…

Mina bajó la cabeza y de pronto se le cristalizaron los ojos. Seiya la tomó de la mano pero Mina lo abrazó sin importarle lastimarlo por sus heridas recientes. Seiya inmediatamente la abrazó también.

- Mina… por favor no llores… Yo no quería que te enteraras nunca…

- ¡Seiya, eres un tonto! ¡Para mí siempre serás mi hermano de sangre! ¡Para mí no existe esa verdad de la que me hablaron! ¡No existe! ¡No cambia nada!

- ¿De verdad? – Seiya se separó y la miró a la cara. Mina asintió y le apretó la mano.

- ¡De verdad! Para mí el único padre que tenemos es el único que conocimos. Y eso es algo que para ti no ha cambiado… ¿o sí?

- ¡Nunca Mina! Helios es nuestro padre y yo son tan árabe como tu lo eres…

- Entonces todo sigue igual hermanito… para mí no ha cambiado absolutamente nada. Eres y siempre serás mi hermano… Sólo tengo una pregunta para ti…

- La que quieras…

- ¿A quién consideras tu verdadera madre? ¿A la que siempre tuvimos o a "Plu"?

Seiya se levantó de la cama y suspiró antes de contestarle a su hermana menor.

- Tengo dos madres Mina. Siempre amé a nuestra madre Neherenia. Si Malachyte, el padre de Yaten, nunca me hubiese contado la verdad que me ocultaron desde niño, yo nunca hubiese dudado que mi madre verdadera y mi padre eran Helios y Neherenia Kou. Pero comprenderás que no puedo evitar pensar en aquella mujer que me trajo al mundo y que amó a mi padre Helios… el único padre que tengo y reconozco. Para mi, Endymion es un extraño, un maldito desgraciado que ya está vengado…

- Gracias a Serena…

- ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! – Seiya volteó y fulminó con la mirada a Mina. La rubia se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó con ternura.

- Seiya… es la verdad.

- ¡Aún no entiendo cómo pudieron prestarse a la locura de Serena!

- Yo lo hubiera hecho… fue un acto de amor incondicional hacia ti…

- ¿De veras piensas eso?

- Sólo un amor verdadero puede tomar en sus manos la venganza de la persona que ama y cumplirla cuando su amor está prácticamente moribundo… - Mina se quedó viendo a la nada. – Yo lo hubiera hecho si tuviese el valor… pero yo soy cobarde… yo no tengo la valentía que tiene Serena… y la admiro por eso… y tú deberías hincarte de rodillas y pedirle que se casara contigo inmediatamente…

- ¡Estás loca Mina! – Seiya se desesperó y evitó la mirada de su hermana menor.

- Seiya… tal vez te has acostumbrado a mirarme toda tu vida como la niña a la que has tenido que cuidar por ser tu hermana pequeña… pero es momento de que sepas que yo también tengo la obligación de cuidarte a ti… ¿Sabes que cuando Serena cumplía con tu venganza con la ayuda de Taiki y Yaten y yo cuidaba de ti cambiando los paños de tu frente para bajar tu fiebre no hacías otra cosa más que llamarla? Seiya… tú a mí no me engañas… Ve a otro con ese cuento. Tú amas a Serena… la amas tan profundamente como mi padre amó a "Plu"…

Seiya miró a Mina y guardó silencio. Su hermana había dado directo en el blanco. Pero amarla no era suficiente para que Serena fuese feliz. Ya le había robado su pureza. Le había robado meses de su tiempo y la había expuesto a las atrocidades de su primo y a las leyes. De cualquier manera, la decisión estaba hecha.

- Sólo quería saber si en algo cambiaba que supieras la verdad…

- En nada Seiya… en absolutamente nada… hermano mío…

- Te quiero Mina… ¿lo sabes verdad?

- ¿Y tú no te vas a oponer a que sea novia de Yaten verdad?

- No… de hecho he estado pensando… ¿qué isla quieres que te regale para que no te alejes y ni se te ocurra irte con él a Japón?

- Mmmm… - Mina se quedó pensando. – Pues… Morocco siempre ha sido mi hogar…

- Ya lo dijiste. Morocco Island desde este momento es tuya Mina. Así que puedes decirle a tu adorado y condenado amigo mío que ni piense que te llevará con él a Japón. Si quiere algo serio contigo, tendrá que mudarse a Morocco…

- ¡Te quiero hermano! ¡Eres el mejor! – Mina abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Seiya y éste la besó en la frente.

- ¡Todo por ti hermanita! ¡Yo también te quiero!

S&S

Haruka y Artemis habían llegado desde hacía 24 horas a Dubai. Se habían alojado en la misma suite del hotel donde Serena celebrara su cumpleaños número 25. Haruka estaba como loco tratando de encontrar información sobre Zafiro Black pero ni rastro de él. Artemis, por su parte, había recorrido la bahía de Jumeirah intentando dar con algún dato. Ni rastros.

- ¡No puede ser que hayas estado aquí con Serena en la bahía y no encuentres nada! ¡El tal Zafiro Black pareciera que nunca trabajó aquí! – Haruka estaba al borde de la locura de no saber nada de su hermana después del mensaje que Serena le mandara con Artemis. Éste no hallaba ninguna explicación que calmara a su jefe.

- Lo siento Haruka… de verdad. Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

- ¡Tiene que haber algo o alguien que nos de una pista para llegar al paradero de la gatita!

Haruka estaba a punto de servirse una copa cuando su celular sonó. Tomó el aparato pensando que acaso se tratara de Michiru pero al ver que en la pantalla decía "número privado", se extrañó y contestó.

- ¿Bueno?

- ¿Haruka Tenoh? – un hombre de acento inglés preguntó por él y Haruka no reconoció la voz.

- ¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo consiguió este teléfono?

- Eso no importa. Llamo para preguntarle donde quiere ver a su hermana Serena Tsukino.

- ¿Qué demonios sabe usted de mi hermana? ¿Acaso la tiene secuestrada? ¡Identífiquese en este preciso instante!

- No es necesario. Serena Tsukino está bien. Su expedición se prolongó solamente. Me contrató para escoltarla a donde usted quiera que se encuentren pasado mañana. Si fuera usted tan amable de darme la ubicación donde quiera que se encuentren, por favor.

- ¿Cómo me puedo fiar de usted y de que la gatita lo contrató? – preguntó Haruka desconfiado.

- ¿De qué otra manera sabría su teléfono personal, señor Tenoh?

- Está bien. Le creo. Los veré en Jumeirah. En la bahía. A las dos de la tarde en el muelle. Ella sabe dónde. Dónde nos despedimos cuando se fue.

- Perfecto señor Tenoh. Hasta pasado mañana a las dos en la bahía de Jumeirah en el muelle.

La llamada se cortó y Haruka se quedó atónito. Artemis, que había escuchado la conversación tranquilizó inmediatamente al hermano de Serena.

- No te preocupes Haruka. Quien te marcó es de plena confianza.

- ¿Acaso sabes quién es?

- Perfectamente. Quien te marcó es un inglés. Y yo conozco a uno. Es amigo de Serena. Se llama Taiki. Y si lo que dijo es cierto, Serena ha recapacitado. Serena volverá.

S&S

Seiya se encerró en su cuarto. No quería ver a Serena antes de darle la noticia. Tomó una hoja y dispuesto a sacar su dolor de saber que pronto ya no la vería, de saber que ya Taiki había hecho lo que le había pedido y que en menos de 48 horas no la tendría delante, pasara lo que pasara, escribió sus sentimientos. Mientras escribía, su corazón se desgarraba. Nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil escribir una carta de amor y mucho menos, una carta de despedida. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Estaba decidido. Las palabras fluían y Seiya no quería que la carta terminase pero al fin, la acabó. Antes de meterla en un sobre para deslizarla por la puerta del cuarto de Serena, la leyó para revisar que cada palabra fuera cierta. Y lo era.

_Bombón:_

_Did I disappoint you or let you down? / ¿te decepcioné o te dejé caer?_

_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? / ¿debería sentirme culpable o dejar que los jueces frunzan el ceño?_

_Cause I saw the end before we'd begun / porque vi el final antes de que empezáramos_

_Yes, I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won / Sí, vi que estabas ciega y supe que había Ganado_

_So I took what's mine by eternal right / así que tomé lo que era mío por derecho eterno_

_Took your soul out into the night / tomé tu alma en la noche_

_It may be over but it won´t stop there / puede que termine pero no se detendrá aquí_

_I am here for you if you'd only care / estoy aquí para ti si tan sólo te importara_

_You touched my heart, you touched my soul / tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma_

_You changed my life and all my goals / cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas_

_And love is blind and that I knew when / y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando_

_My heart was blinded by you / mi corazón fue cegado por ti_

_I've kissed your lips and held your head / he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza_

_Shared your dreams and shared your bed / compartido tus sueños y tu cama_

_I know you well, I know your smell / Te conozco bien, conozco tu aroma_

_I've been addicted to you / soy un adicto a ti_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_I am a dreamer but when I wake / soy un soñador pero cuando despierto_

_You can't break my spirit, it's my dreams you take / no puedes quebrar mi espíritu, son mis sueños los que te llevas_

_And as you move on, remember me / y mientras sigues con tu vida, acuérdate de mí_

_Remember us and how we used to be / acuérdate de nosotros y cómo solíamos ser_

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile / te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreír_

_I've watched you sleeping for a while / te he visto dormir por ratos_

_I'd be the father of your child / sería el padre de tu hijo_

_I'd spent a lifetime with you / Pasaría todo el tiempo de mi vida contigo_

_I know your fears and you know mine / conozco tus miedos y tu los míos_

_We had our doubts but now we're fine / tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien_

_And I love you, I swear that's true / y te amo, te juro que es verdad_

_I cannot live without you / no puedo vivir sin ti_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_And I still hold your hand in mine / y todavía sostengo tu mano en la mía_

_In mine when I'm asleep / en la mía cuando estoy dormido_

_And I will bear my soul in time / y enterraré mi alma en el tiempo_

_When I'm kneeling at your feet / cuando esté hincado a tus pies_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend / adiós mi amante, adiós mi amiga_

_You have been the one, you have been the one for me / tu has sido la única, tu has sido la única para mí_

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow / estoy tan vacío bombón, estoy tan vacío_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow / estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío_

_I'm so hollow baby, I'm so hollow / estoy tan vacío bombón, estoy tan vacío_

_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow / estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío_

_Seiya_

Cuando terminó de leer, dobló la hoja, la metió en un sobre y la pasó debajo de la puerta del cuarto de Serena. Independientemente de lo que pasara… no había marcha atrás. Y Seiya se fue sin volver la mirada ni una sola vez.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

**El Enfrentamiento Final**

Serena durmió toda la noche. Ajena a todas las discusiones que se habían suscitado, ajena a decisión irrevocable que Seiya había tomado respecto a ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, sonrió al sentir todavía en su cuerpo el placer que Seiya le había dado la tarde anterior. No pudo evitar suspirar profundamente pero una mueca de disgusto al sentir el lado de Seiya vacío se dibujó en su rostro. De pronto, la intensa luz que se colaba por las cortinas le molestó y se tapó con las sábanas que aún tenían impregnado el olor de Seiya y ella. Se mordió los labios y sonrió. Lo único que quería era levantarse, sorprender a Seiya y pedirle que la hiciera suya una y otra vez y gritarle de una vez por todas que lo amaba. ¡Qué más daba! Haruka ya estaba enterado que no planeaba volver nunca más. Se talló los ojos, se estiró y saltó de la cama como una chiquilla. Se puso sus shorts de encaje y su top de tirantes que hacía juego y sin molestarse en ponerse una bata, ya iba a salir cuando se dio cuenta del sobre blanco que había en su puerta. Sonriente, imaginándose que no podía ser de nadie más que de Seiya, lo tomó. ¡Por supuesto! Lo era. Saltó de regreso a la cama, se dejó caer y rasgó el sobre. Besó la carta antes de abrirla muchas veces y fue que la abrió. Leyó la primera línea.

- "Bombón"… Por dios ¡amo cuando me dice así! Es la primera vez que me escribes Seiya…

Serena continuó leyendo y de pronto, su rostro empezó a ensombrecerse. Sus manos empezaron a temblar mientras seguían leyendo aquellas líneas y su ceño empezó a fruncirse. Sus ojos celestes empezaron a agrandarse llenos de rabia y empezó a respirar profundamente sin poder calmarse. Al terminar sus manos se crisparon y estrujaron la carta hasta casi rasgarla. Serena, sin poderse contener, saltó y como una fiera, salió corriendo, descalza hasta llegar a las habitaciones de Seiya. Movió la manija y estaba cerrada con llave. Histérica, gritó.

- ¡Taiki! – el grito de Serena, desgarrado, se oyó en toda la casa y el inglés llegó corriendo pensando que acaso algo le hubiese pasado a la rubia.

- Milady… dígame ¿qué tiene?

- ¡Déjate de milady y dime inmediatamente dónde está el imbécil de Seiya! – ordenó Serena con una furia incontrolada.

- Está en su despacho pero… - Taiki la iba a detener pero ya Serena lo había empujado a un lado y bajaba las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta del despacho, la abrió y de un empellón la hizo a un lado. Seiya sólo levantó los ojos mientras Taiki seguía a la rubia.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Serena le aventó a la cara la carta a Seiya y él no dijo nada. Sólo cerró los ojos. - ¡Contéstame!

- Vete de aquí, Taiki… - Seiya ordenó y el inglés se fue con una cara de preocupación evidente. Mientras cerraba la puerta se encontró a sus espaldas con Mina y Yaten. Ellos también habían oído el grito de Serena.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Yaten.

- Creo que es hora del enfrentamiento final… Será mejor que nos vayamos a la palapa… esto es cosa de dos…

S&S

Seiya, antes de que llegara Serena, estaba arreglando todas las cosas para la partida de Taiki y la rubia. Tenía a la mano el dinero, el arma que Taiki llevaría para proteger a Serena, identidad falsa de Taiki y cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria en caso de que Serena le pidiera al inglés que la escoltara a otro lado. Lo estaba haciendo como un autómata. Pero cuando había oído el grito de Serena, sabía que el enfrentamiento final había llegado. Y al fin, ahí tenía a Serena que temblaba de rabia pero que estaba sumamente hermosa y sensual con aquel conjunto que despertaba todos sus sentidos, de querer olvidarse de todo y tomarla en ese mismo momento. Pero no podía. Ya le había hecho el amor por última vez.

- No pasa nada Serena… ¿qué quieres que pase?

- ¡Dime que demonios, que mierda de carta es esa que deslizaste por mi puerta! ¿Acaso es un chiste de mal gusto? Porque si lo es… te salió bastante bien…

- No es ningún chiste… - Seiya le contestó calmado sentado en su escritorio mientras Serena, de pie, lo miraba respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es una carta de despedida…

- ¿Qué quieres darme a entender? – de pronto Serena cambió su actitud y se puso a temblar de angustia.

- Que hoy en la noche partes para Dubai… - dijo Seiya con tono calmado pero de manera autoritaria que dejó a Serena fría.

Serena sintió aquello como un balde de agua fría. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Seguía dormida?

- ¿Qué acabas de decirme?

- Lo que oíste. Que prepares tus cosas. Hoy en la noche partes para Dubai. Taiki te acompañará. Por la mañana podrás idear que decirle a tu hermano. Haruka ya te está esperando. Se encontrarán en el muelle de la bahía de Jumeirah. Puedes decirle lo que quieras… Taiki apoyará tu versión y, si quieres, él te acompañará a donde tu quieras. Cuando ya no lo necesites, él volverá aquí. Como ya lo sabes, puedes tener total y absoluta confianza en él.

- ¿Qué…? – Serena estaba aturdida, asombrada, estupefacta. Seiya continuó hablando.

- Podrás olvidarte en poco tiempo de todo lo sucedido aquí. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por lo que te hice. No debes temer en ningún momento por tu… reputación. Todo se olvidará aquí… en World Islands. De sobra también sabes que protegeré a muerte cualquier indicio o problema que hayas dejado sobre lo que hiciste respecto al Príncipe Endymion. Mi inmunidad diplomática te protegerá por siempre. Es una reparación que te debo Serena… - Seiya hizo una pausa para tomar aire y proseguir. – Tal vez algún día pienses con algo de simpatía en mí…

- ¡Corta inmediatamente este sermón de mierda! – Serena le gritó a la cara librando la distancia que los alejaba y Seiya se levantó del escritorio - ¡Sé directo y dímelo a la cara!

- De acuerdo. – Seiya la miró a los ojos. – Me cansé de ti.

- ¿Qué? – Serena sintió que el suelo se le abría en los pies.

- Lo que te estoy diciendo. Te dije que te dejaría ir cuando me cansara de ti. Pues bien, me cansé de ti…

- No... dios ¿qué estas diciendo? – Serena rió de nerviosismo, totalmente incrédula y se acercó a Seiya e intentó abrazarlo, pero él la rechazó firmemente sin brusquedad. El toque de aquellos dedos femeninos en su hombro, lo había estremecido tanto, que creyó que si permitía un segundo más aquel roce, no tendría las fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Lo que oíste.

- Seiya... – la voz de Serena se cortó. Lo tenía allí, pero volteaba a todos lados, suplicando por cualquier cosa que le hiciera ver que aquello no estaba pasando. - ¿Cómo esperas que te crea eso? Yo te amo... te amo y tu... yo sé, yo sé que tu me amas... Aquí tienes a tu indomable… me hiciste aprender a obedecerte… Aquí está tu bombón… ¡Me amas y eso yo lo sé! – Serena afirmó con energía.

- El amor que sentí por ti una vez, murió. No se donde, no se como, pero ya no siento nada que me ate a ti. La carta que te deslicé por la puerta es lo último que ya pudo salir de mí para ti… – La mente de Seiya se debatía entre la verdad y la mentira ensayada que pronunciaba. Si Serena se hubiese fijado en los nudillos de sus puños al verlos tan blancos de la presión que el pelinegro tenía encima diciendo aquella mentira, hubiera sabido que aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pero no sucedió y los ojos de Serena se rasaron de lágrimas que no lograban caer aún.

- ¿No me amas? Dímelo a la cara... ¡dímelo! – Serena sintiéndose herida en lo más hondo, avanzó y sin permiso, tomó el rostro masculino entre sus manos y acercó sus ojos a los suyos – Dímelo... si eres hombre, si eres sincero y no me estás mintiendo, dímelo a los ojos...

- No te amo. – Las pupilas de Seiya se fijaron en las femeninas mientras una lágrima cayó.

Serena soltó a Seiya y dio media vuelta sintiéndose enloquecer. Seiya cerró los ojos conteniendo su dolor. Pero no daría marcha atrás. Al sentir a Serena tan cerca hubiera querido tomarla por la cintura y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Pero no. Serena tenía que irse, tenía que dejarla libre, tenía que encontrar la felicidad en alguien que se la mereciera, no como el... por el, su bombón ya había sufrido mucho. Y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquella relación que le destruyera la vida. Tenía que dejar que viviera... Reparar lo que su venganza estúpida había hecho en ella. Eso ya era suficiente para su conciencia. Serena, por su parte, se llevó las manos a sus rubios cabellos de desesperación. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

- Esto es una broma... ¡tiene que ser una broma!

- No lo es... y si sigues sin entenderlo me obligarás a ser más directo de lo que estoy siendo contigo. Me cansé de ti como… - Seiya fue interrumpido por la rubia que tenía la voz totalmente ahogada.

- ¿Te cansaste de mi, te cansaste de mi como de aquellas otras mujeres? ¿Cómo de Hotaru Tomoe…? ¿Cómo de la tal Kakyuu? – las lágrimas de Serena comenzaron a resbalar mientras sus ojos se llenaban por un instante de odio, de celos, de pensar siquiera que ella había sido simplemente otra más que lo había amado. Seiya apretó la mandíbula y siguió con aquella farsa que dolía tanto a ambos.

- Llámalo como quieras. No quiero herirte...

- ¿Ah no? ¡No me vengas ahora con esto! Has escogido muy bien tus palabras para herirme... y solo quiero saber por qué. ¿Por qué? – Serena exigió.

- Porque no puedo seguir con esto. Por eso lo estoy dando por terminado. Por eso es momento de que te vayas de World Islands. Te estoy dejando libre como me lo exigiste el día que te secuestré.

Serena, sintiendo que lo último de su orgullo de mujer, que lo último de su indomabilidad, de su necesidad de no doblegarse ante nadie se había esfumado, sin importarle la ironía de Seiya y la indiferencia incomprensible que le demostraba, corrió hacia sus brazos y lo besó con desesperación. Lo besó de tal manera que Seiya, sintiéndose el más grande de los miserables por estar hiriendo a la persona que más amaba en este mundo, no pudo resistirse y la tomó de la nuca para besarla con la misma pasión y desesperación que ella le demostraba. No... nadie nunca lo besaría de esa manera y el jamás estrecharía a mujer alguna así entre sus brazos con ese deseo fervoroso de arrebatarle el alma con un beso. Serena era suya... pero ahora por decisión propia, no lo sería más, con toda la pena y dolor de su alma... con todos los celos que le corroerían de ese día en adelante de imaginarla con otro, que otro la besara... que otro le hiciera el amor. Serena, con los ojos cerrados, ajena a los pensamientos de Seiya, seguía sollozando pero se aferró a él hasta que Seiya logró un momento de cordura y se separó violentamente de ella aventándola.

- ¡No! ¡No lo hagas!

- Seiya... – Serena se acercó lentamente hacia él que tenía las pupilas desorbitadas de aquella debilidad demostrada ante ella. Sus lágrimas ya habían lavado completamente su rostro, caminaba, casi hincándose. – Seiya... me acabas de demostrar que me estás mintiendo... que no es cierto nada de lo que estás diciendo... no me hubieras besado así si fuera cierto.

- Por favor Serena… ¿dónde quedó la supuesta indomable?

Seiya sintió que aquello había sido una autoflagelación. Se hubiera escupido a sí mismo de tener la oportunidad. Estaba utilizando lo peor de sus cartas, pero Serena, su bombón que amaba por sobre todas las cosas tenía y seguiría teniendo el poder de doblegarlo, de hacer que todos sus pensamientos cambiaran radicalmente por el hecho de tenerla delante. Dándose valor a sí mismo, volteó hacia ella que estaba sumamente pálida.

- Perdóname... no quise decir eso...

- Seiya… – Serena limpió sus lágrimas con la mano en un gesto tan dolorosamente conmovedor que los ojos de Seiya comenzaron también a llenarse de lágrimas que no podía contener más. – Por favor... dime que esto no es cierto... no niegues que me amas... ¡Sé que me amas, lo sé, lo sé!

- Bombón...

- Seiya...

Seiya libró la distancia y la apretó contra sí. Los sollozos masculinos resonaron en el cuello de la rubia que lo abrazó con desesperación y amor infinito. No podía... no podía... lo había intentado, había intentado negarle sus sentimientos pero la amaba por encima de todo, de las mentiras, de las circunstancias, de esa horrible necesidad de dejarla. Pero no, no daría marcha atrás. Lentamente, haciendo uso de su fuerza interna, de lo poco que quedaba de ella, se separó desu bombón y caminó hasta dejar una distancia considerable de nuevo entre los dos. La barbilla de Serena temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.

- Serena... escúchame... Te amo. No puedo negártelo. Lo intenté y no pude. ¡Dios sabe que no pude! Nada de lo que he dicho es cierto. Te miento para salvarte. No quiero estar más contigo... no quiero ¡no debo!

- ¿Por qué? Seiya, por favor... no me alejes de ti... Si en verdad me has mentido, puedo perdonártelo... Dime que me quieres – la rubia lloraba – y no me alejes. No ahora que te necesito... que todo terminó, que ya no hay venganza de por medio... no hay razón para...

- Tengo que alejarte. Tenemos que terminar. No estoy preparado para depender de esta manera de alguien. Y tu no puedes seguir atada a mí. No soy para ti Serena... nunca lo he sido y es hora de aceptarlo.

- ¿Cómo dices eso? – Serena intentó caminar hacia el pero Seiya volvió a cambiar de sitio a lo largo del despacho como si estuviera huyendo de ella y de su contacto – Claro que eres mío... eres para mí... por el simple hecho de que te amo más que a mi vida... eres mío. De nadie más. ¡De nadie!

- No... no lo soy... y no quiero que sigas pensando eso. Todo inicio tiene un final y el de nuestro amor llegó. Está terminado Serena... tan solo olvida todo lo que te dije en esa última noche de amor... – dijo Seiya con esfuerzo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres luchar por nuestra relación? ¿No quieres luchar por mí? ¿Acaso esperas que yo sea la que te ruegue? Dímelo y lo haré. Te amo tanto que ya perdí lo último de mi dignidad... Seiya, por favor... te lo ruego... te lo suplico... Ya no queda en mí nada de la indomable. Ante ti no soy más que una mujer enamorada… por favor…

Serena se acercó e intentó tocarle el hombro. Pero Seiya en un gesto rápido y frío, retiró el hombro violentamente para dirigirse a la puerta con el dolor que le quemaba en las entrañas. Serena ante aquel gesto, cayó de rodillas. Seiya hubiera querido irla a levantar, a besarla y pedirle que olvidara todo. Pero no lo hizo.

- Seiya... por favor... por favor... te amo... ¡no podemos terminar así!

- Levántate... todo está dicho. Levántate y vete. No quiero volver a verte más. Como ya te dije, lo nuestro se terminó. Sales esta noche para Dubai junto con Taiki y es una decisión irrevocable…

- ¿Qué clase de alimaña eres? – Serena se incorporó llena de ira sintiendo que aquel era el unico sentimiento que le quedaba para seguir viviendo aquello. Sus ojos se encendieron de dolor y resentimiento. Seiya decidido a terminar de una vez por todas aquello que tanto mal le hacía a ambos contestó con el tono de voz que Serena conociera de él aquella noche que la secuestrara y la tomara contra su voluntad.

- Un hombre. Un sheik. La peor alimaña de todas si no existieras tu...

- ¡Seiya!

- ¡Un pobre hombre que te ama desesperadamente! ¡Y que por amarte se odia y maldice a sí mismo!

- ¿Amarme? Después de todo lo que me has estado diciendo... – Serena dijo estupefacta.

- ¡Lo sabes! ¡Lo supiste siempre! Sabes bien que te quise desde el día maldito que nos vimos por primera vez...

- ¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en dejarme? Me abandonas... ¡te contradices! La única estúpida aquí soy yo... porque te amo y sigo oyéndote aun y cuando ya debería irme... Solo yo puedo amarte así...

- ¿Por qué me niego a mí mismo el derecho que tengo de besarte cuando yo quiera? ¡Porque necesito terminar esto! ¡Porque te necesito fuera de mi vida! ¡Tengo que volver a la normalidad que conocía antes de toparme con esos ojos azules que aún me hacen enloquecer! – Seiya tensaba los puños y Serena permanecía callada. No sabía que más decirle para detener aquello. – Esos ojos en los que hubiera querido yo morir antes de saberme culpable de todo lo malo que te ha pasado...

- ¡Seiya!

- Sí... sí... porque te quiero. Te quiero como un loco hasta olvidar mi rango, mi orgullo de árabe, de todo lo que he sido, hasta pisotearme a mi mismo por lo que te estoy haciendo... – Seiya se dirigió a ella y la besó apasionadamente para soltarla con igual violencia que su corazón le dictaba - ¡Tengo encendidas el alma y carne de amor y de deseo... ¡Por ti!

- Seiya... – Serena intentaba hacerse escuchar, acercarse, pero el pelinegro se lo impedía con una mirada nadamás.

- ¡Pero todo es inútil! ¡No me pidas, no me ruegues, no busques explicaciones! ¡No puedo, no quiero seguir estando contigo! ¡Todo ha terminado! ¡Me cansé de ti! ¡Partes esta tarde para Dubai lo quieras o no! Vete de World Islands… te lo suplico, te lo ruego... tal como yo lo quiero, tal como tu debes quererlo porque debes dejar de amarme... todo está terminado, muerto... te suplico que te vayas... vete de mi vida... No te metas más en ella... por favor...

Seiya salió del despacho dejando a Serena sola. Serena se dejó caer, llena de dolor en la silla del escritorio. Se recargó sobre los papeles y sollozó con toda su alma pero de pronto sintió algo frío contra su piel. El arma que Seiya había dejado preparada para Taiki. De pronto Serena arqueó una ceja. Una vorágine de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. ¿Por qué nunca había comprendido la razón por la cual su padre se había dado un tiro en la cabeza cuando su madre Serenity había muerto al darla a luz? Ahora parecía comprenderlo con total claridad. Por supuesto… ¿cómo seguir la vida sin amor? ¿Sin la persona que se ama más que la vida propia? Su padre Kenji había tenido la razón después de todo. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Ya no lo veía como un tonto. ¿Qué sería de ella sin Seiya? Jamás podría entregarse a otro hombre. Y de hacerlo, buscaría en aquel otro sus ojos, su mirada, su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz… ¡Imposible! Además, había aprendido ya a amar World Islands como su propio hogar. No quería volver a Japón. Quería ver el mar de World Islands todos los días para sentirse viva. Además, ella bien podía disponer de su vida. Haruka eventualmente se casaría con Michiru Kaioh y tendrían descendencia. Su fortuna pasaría entera a Haruka. No había problema por eso. Limpió el último rastro de sus lágrimas y tomó la pistola sin miedo. Comprobó que estuviera cargada. Cargada. Checó que las balas no fueran de salva. Efectivamente, eran balas de verdad. Cerró los ojos. ¿Y si el dolor seguía en el más allá? No… además, seguramente, en el más allá encontraría consuelo en su madre y en su padre. Se concentró en la última vez que Seiya le hizo el amor y se tocó los labios para rememorar el último beso que Seiya le diera. Resuelta y sin temor, la indomable apuntó la pistola directo a su sien.

- Seiya… lo siento… pero no va ser a tu manera… este será mi último acto como la indomable… si no es contigo… entonces al demonio…

Seiya, sintiendo que Serena se estaba tardando entró al despacho pero oyó sus últimas palabras. Y Serena disparó.


	30. Chapter 30

**Y bien! Ahora sí! Hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia! La segunda en mi haber y pues bueno, no puedo evitar ponerme nostálgica... Antes que nada les quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes, mis adoradas lectoras que me echaron porras desde el día número 1 y que me animaron a escribir desde que hice Una Promesa Peligrosa... Les agradezco infinitamente que me hayan acompañado en esta travesía por segunda ocasión... A las chicas que se unieron a mi locura por primera vez con esta historia, también les agradezco de sobremanera haberme dado la oportunidad de meterme en sus vidas con esta historia... Un beso y un abrazo a cada una de ustedes, ya saben quienes son, las quiero, leí cada review suyo como 50 veces, gracias por el apoyo y bueno, sin más... ya saben que Seiya nunca nos falla y Éxito! LAS QUIEROOOOOOOO!**

**Capítulo 30**

**Abre los Ojos**

Seiya salió del despacho deshecho. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y aquel enfrentamiento lo había dejado al límite de sus fuerzas. Dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Después de todo, estaba compartiendo sus últimos instantes con Serena y detestaba la idea de estar peleando. Pero ya habían pasado dos minutos, tres, cinco… y no oía gritos de su bombón… no salía del despacho. Y para el carácter endemoniado de Serena, eso ya era demasiado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Entraba o no entraba a ver? Acercó su oído a la puerta. Serena ya no estaba llorando. Al parecer estaba totalmente calmada. ¿Aquello era bueno o para preocuparse? Seiya lo dudó por un instante. La curiosidad pudo más. Movió lentamente la manija y de pronto oyó el "clic" del arma que había dejado sobre su escritorio para la defensa personal de Taiki cuando fuera a dejar a su bombón a Dubai. Y oyó con horror con la puerta media abierta las palabras de Serena, desgarradoras y a media voz pero con un tono totalmente decidido.

- Seiya… lo siento… pero no va ser a tu manera… este será mi último acto como la indomable… si no es contigo… entonces al demonio…

Seiya vio como Serena estaba apuntando a su sien directamente y estaba ya apretando el gatillo y no supo cómo, tal vez por su reacción inmediata al ver en peligro al amor de su vida, tuvo la fuerza necesaria para brincar con el brazo estirado y apenas con sus dedos alcanzar a mover la mano de Serena para que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cuando la bala se disparó, pasó rozando por milímetros escasos la cabeza de Serena. Temblando de horror, con una mueca de terror en el rostro, Seiya se levantó y tomó la cabeza de Serena que también había caído cuando el la había tirado y la había movido apenas con sus dedos de su objetivo y del de la bala. Serena había cerrado los ojos, pensando que aquella caída era producto de la bala y que ya estaba muerta. Seiya inmediatamente la tomó y verificó que estuviera bien, que la bala no la hubiera rozado.

No.

La bala había ido a para directo a la pared, muy cerca del retrato de Neherenia Kou. Seiya inmediatamente, tembloroso y asustado, como nunca en la vida lo había estado, le quitó el arma de las manos a Serena y la aventó lejos. Serena estaba inmóvil. ¿Acaso estaba ya muerta? ¿Porqué no le había dolido? ¿Quién la estaba sujetando?

- ¡Bombón! ¡Abre los ojos!

Serena abrió los ojos y vio el desastre. Aún estaba viva y la pesadilla seguía. No había logrado su objetivo. Aun partiría para Dubai y estaba en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que la dejaría marchar. Y al encontrar su mirada con la desesperada de Seiya, se resbaló lentamente de sus brazos para dejarse caer al piso llorando amargamente. Seiya se hincó ante ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo de una manera casi salvaje y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bombón… no por favor… ¡Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos esto! – Seiya hundió el rostro en el rubio cabello de Serena que no paraba de llorar. - ¡Cualquier cosa menos esto! ¡Cómo pudiste atreverte a hacerme esto!

Pero el llanto de Serena continuaba y Seiya llenó su cabello de besos. Sin embargo, la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par. Eran Mina, Yaten y Taiki, seguidos de Fisheye que habían oído el disparo.

- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¡Oímos un disparo!

- ¡Váyanse de aquí! – ordenó Seiya. – No pasó nada… pero lárguense… esto es entre bombón y yo…

Taiki, Yaten y Mina se miraron entre sí. Obedecieron sin chistar mientras Seiya, desesperado porque Serena le contestara algo, buscaba el rostro de la rubia. Pero Serena se escondía en su cuello.

- Bombón… ¡Serena! ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Por qué? – Seiya sollozó y la apretó más contra su cuerpo. La levantó en vilo sin esfuerzo y se la llevó cargando hasta sus habitaciones. Con un amor inmenso, se acostó junto a ella en su cama y siguió buscando su rostro pero Serena seguía escondiéndolo. - ¡Serena! Te lo suplico, te lo ruego, déjame verte… ¡háblame!

Serena seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba tan herida, tan cansada, tan agobiada. Sólo hallaba un poco de consuelo en los brazos de Seiya. En lo poco que durara mientras la mandara lejos de él. Seiya la apretó fuertemente contra él, agradeciéndole a Dios haber entrado a tiempo al despacho para detener la locura de Serena. Le agradecía a Dios infinitamente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si tan sólo no hubiese tenido la curiosidad de saber que estaba haciendo su bombón? ¡La hubiese hallado muerta! Y sin duda, él la habría seguido al más allá. Su vida de todas maneras iba a ser un maldito infierno sin ella. Pero no podía soportar verla así y ella, sin hablarle.

- Bombón…

Serena de pronto dejó de sollozar. Empezó a quedarse quita y las horribles convulsiones de dolor empezaron a amainarse. Seiya la abrazó y la apretó aun más contra su pecho. Pero de pronto, Serena se quedó tan inmóvil y pálida que Seiya se asustó.

- ¿Bombón? ¿Bombón?

Ninguna respuesta. Probó a levantarse para ir por algún medicamento o mandar traer a Taiki pero Serena lo detuvo al apretarle la mano.

- No necesito nada…

- ¡Bombón! – Los ojos de Seiya se inundaron de lágrimas y la besó en los labios con tanta ternura, necesidad y anhelo que Serena pudo probar el sabor del agua salada que brotaba de los ojos del amor de su vida. - ¿Por qué? ¡Puedo soportar cualquier cosa menos que hubieras intentado matarte!

- ¿Por qué no? – Serena lo miró con la mirada infinitamente triste. - ¿Qué más me queda cuando me dejes? Me lo has quitado todo… Todo se va a quedar aquí… contigo. Incluso me quitaste mi esencia de indomable. Ya no lo soy más. Porque me enseñaste a obedecerte. ¿Qué más me queda más que este amor que me ahoga? Al menos en la otra vida, mi padre me entenderá… él se mató cuando mi madre me dio a luz… y ahora lo entiendo porque siento lo mismo… Y ojalá no hubieras entrado porque esto ya se habría acabado… a mi manera… no a la tuya…

- ¡Bombón! ¡Entiéndeme! ¡Jamás he querido a nadie como a ti, jamás amaré a nadie como a ti! ¿Qué crees que iba a ser de mí si te suicidabas? ¡Iba a seguirte inmediatamente! ¿No ves, no te das cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti?

Serena se volteó y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada. No sabía ya que hacer. Sólo sabía que el contacto de Seiya la hacía sentir reconfortada. Seiya la tomó por la cintura se recostó sobre su pecho y al oído empezó a recitarle frases de amor apasionado.

_"Viajero fatigado, yo cruzo ese camino_

_Que apenas puedo débil seguir entre el dolor;_

_Me llevan mis pesares, me lleva mi destino;_

_¿Qué haré sobre la tierra faltándome tu amor?_

_No busques de mi vida las páginas dichosas,_

_Mi historia es de tormentos, nací para sufrir,_

_Tú fuiste, virgen bella, la que sembró de rosas_

_Los campos de mi triste y oscuro porvenir._

_Hermosa y seductora, sonriendo y cautivando_

_¿por qué le niegas, dime, tus gracias a mi afán?_

_Si tú no me sonríes, si no me estás mirando,_

_Las sombras de la muerte mis ojos nublarán._

_Por eso luego escondo mi llanto con la risa,_

_Con falsa dicha encubro mi tétrico dolor;_

_Tus ojos como soles, tu aliento como brisa_

_Alumbran y eternizan las flores de mi amor._

_¿Serás para mí, siempre, severa y desdeñosa?_

_¿Ni mi pasión inmensa, ni mi fortuna ves?_

_Mi vida es toda tuya, contémplame amorosa,_

_Mi orgullo es la corona que tienes a tus pies…"_

Serena abrió los ojos pero no volteó a ver a Seiya. Éste entrelazó sus manos con las de la rubia y anhelante la preguntó.

- Bombón… ¿es que no vas a mirarme nunca más? – Seiya nunca había hablado con voz tan humilde. Serena, temblando, encontró sus pupilas celestes con las estrellas fugaces que Seiya tenía por ojos y como una chiquilla asustada, le cuestionó.

- Y… ¿y vas a ir a despedirme…?

Seiya cerró los ojos, la jaló hacia sí, la besó con toda la pasión de la que fue capaz y separándose de ella, la tomó de la nuca y gritó.

- ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca voy a dejar que te vayas! ¡Si tan sólo supieras lo que me costaba dejarte ir! ¡Nunca! ¡Vas a quedarte aquí conmigo! ¡Pobre princesa mía! ¡Conoces lo peor de mí bombón! ¡No te merezco bombón! ¡No te merezco pero te amo demasiado! ¿Puedes amarme y quedarte a mi lado y hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? – Seiya la tomó de la mano y se la besó muchas veces mientras buscaba la respuesta en sus ojos celestes. -¿Puedes?

Serena lo miró y poco a poco el color fue regresando a sus mejillas y una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse y se lanzó directo a su cuello y lo apretó contra sí mientras le susurraba en el oído.

- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te amo?

- No de esta manera… - Seiya la apretó fuertemente. Serena se separó y le sonrió para inmediatamente rozar sus labios.

- Eres la única persona que jamás podré dejar de amar… ¡Seiya! ¡Mi auténtico indomable!

S&S

Mina, Yaten y Taiki estaban sumamente nerviosos. Habían pasado ya más de 45 minutos y no sabían nada. Sólo podían hacer especulaciones y Mina ya había acabado con sus uñas. Taiki les había informado que tenía órdenes de escoltar a Serena a Dubai puesto que la entregaría a su hermano Haruka.

- ¡Es que no puede ser! – Mina se negaba a aceptarlo. - ¡Esos dos se aman! Pero…

- Mira quien viene allá… - dijo Yaten gratamente asombrado y Taiki y Mina voltearon al unísono.

Seiya venía bajando con Serena en brazos y los dos venían sonrientes. Seiya la bajó y la besó con pasión delante de los tres amigos que se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que Yaten carraspeó un poco.

- ¿Y bien? - dijo Taiki.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mina sonriente mientras Serena le guiñaba un ojo. - ¿Ahora sí son novios?

- ¡Sí! – Serena corrió a abrazar a su ahora realmente cuñada y las dos se pusieron a brincar. Yaten abrazó fuertemente a Seiya quien refulgía como una estrella de felicidad.

- Finalmente abriste los ojos…

- Sí… la amo demasiado… - Seiya suspiró mientras veía a Serena abrazar a su hermana. – No puedo vivir sin mi indomable…

- ¡Pues felicidades! – Yaten tomó a Mina de la mano y los cinco se abrazaron felizmente. Taiki fue el primero en separarse.

- ¿Debo suponer que cancelo la ida a Dubai? – sonrió el inglés.

- ¡No! – Seiya ordenó y Serena lo miró con extrañeza. – Ahora con más razón debes de ir… Pero ahora debes traer aquí a Haruka Tenoh…

- ¿Y para qué quieres que venga mi hermano? – Serena lo abrazó y Seiya la besó en la nariz.

- ¿A quien más podría pedirle tu mano bombón?

- ¿Tú? ¿Tú quieres casarte conmigo a pesar de que soy una indomable de lo peor?

- Así te conocí y así me enamoré de ti…

S&S

Al día siguiente, Serena, en sus mejores ropas de Zuhair Murad, recibió en el muelle de Morocco Island junto a Seiya a su hermano Haruka junto a Artemis. Haruka al verla de la mano de Seiya y sin comprender aún cómo es que se había dejado llevar por Taiki, frunció el ceño pero corrió a abrazar a su hermana.

- ¡Gatita! ¡Por fin! ¿Tienes la menor idea de las preocupaciones que me has hecho pasar con tus mensajes y con Artemis y con este inglés que me hizo venir hasta aquí? ¡Explícame por favor!

- ¿Eso es lo primero que me vas a decir? – Serena arqueó las cejas y luego se echó a reír. Haruka se quedó como estatua.

- Ok… de acuerdo. ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a mi hermana?

- ¡Cálmate! – Serena le pegó en el hombro y Artemis se puso detrás de Haruka.

- Te dije Haruka que Serena estaba bien. Y me imagino que él es el responsable de que no quisieras volver… ¿o me equivoco Serena?

- No… no te equivocas Artemis… - Serena tomó la mano de Seiya que mantenía una distancia prudente entre los dos hermanos y lo acercó. – Haruka… quiero presentarte a… pues… - Serena contuvo una risita al ver a los dos hombres viéndose fijamente. – A mi novio…

- ¿Qué? – Haruka saltó.

- Seiya Kou. Sheik de Dubai. Soy el novio de tu hermana Serena, Haruka Tenoh. Y no sabes el gusto que me daría que pudieras recuperar la compostura lo más pronto posible para pedirte la mano de tu hermana para poderla hacer mi princesa…

Haruka se quedó petrificado mientras veía a Serena sonriente y recargada en el hombro de Seiya quien le besaba la mano y esperaba la respuesta de Haruka. Artemis sólo le susurró al rubio en el oído mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Serena.

- Sólo dile que sí… sólo dile que sí…

- Haruka… Sólo tienes que decir que sí… - Serena le hizo un gesto y Haruka de pronto se le quedó mirando a Seiya y le soltó sin más.

- Está bien. ¡Está bien! ¡Te doy la mano de mi hermana! Sólo contéstame algo!

- Lo que quieras… - Seiya sonrió.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- ¿Cómo hice qué? – Seiya se extrañó.

- ¿Cómo hiciste que Serena pasara de indomable a gatita?

Serena sonrió y aventó a su hermano pero terminó abrazándolo. Seiya sólo terminó riéndose a carcajadas con Artemis. Mina y Yaten se les unieron y se hicieron las presentaciones de rigor.

- Así que princesa de Dubai… - Haruka suspiró.

- Princesa de Dubai… pero reina en el alma de Seiya…

- Y bombón en mi corazón… por siempre…

S&S

Habían comido todos ya y platicado de muchísimas cosas. Ya estaba decidido que Yaten se mudaría para Morocco Island con Mina y Seiya le había ofrecido a Haruka Japan Island para que se mudara con Michiru y Artemis y no estuvieran lejos de Serena. Haruka se había impactado con el ofrecimiento pero finalmente había aceptado. A final de cuentas, Seiya tenía World Islands, el mundo para él solo y Serena, su bombón. Sin embargo, cuando empezaba ya a atardecer, Seiya tomó la mano de Serena y juntos se encaminaron a la bahía.

- ¿Eres feliz bombón?

- Ahora que estamos juntos, lo soy totalmente… ¿y tu?

- Muchísimo… de aquí a la luna y de regreso pero necesito que me acompañes a un lugar…

- Sabes que a donde quiera te seguiría… llévame…

Seiya y Serena se encaminaron y tomaron un bote. El pelinegro tomó el timón y cruzaron el mar en dirección a England Island. El trayecto duró 15 minutos y Serena agradeció que la brisa marina le golpeara el rostro y que Seiya la tuviera sujeta de la mano en todo momento. Cuando llegaron, reconoció los lugares donde había intentado escaparse, la casa donde Seiya la había hecho suya pero el pelinegro la guió por otro sendero hasta llegar a una mezquita escondida, donde el pasto estaba crecido y una reja se abría. Serena se preguntó que habría allí y de pronto lo comprendió cuando llegaron a una hermosa lápida. Seiya se hincó y Serena hizo lo mismo.

- Bombón… te traje aquí porque aquí es donde descansa mi verdadera madre… - Serena lo miró y lo tomó del rostro. – Aquí yace mi madre… "Plu"… Aquí la enterró mi padre Helios y aquí me trajo a visitarla una sola vez cuando yo tenía tres años… Nunca volví hasta que fui un adulto e investigué dónde la había enterrado mi padre… No podía ser más que aquí. En England…

- Seiya… - Serena besó las manos de su amado y Seiya a su vez besó las suyas.

- Y es justo aquí, delante de la tumba de mi madre que quiero prometerte que siempre te voy a amar… Que mi vida es para ti, que así como mi padre amó a mi madre, mi amor por ti seguirá más allá de la muerte. Este amor empezó por una venganza. Empezó aquí. Pero aquí quiero que sepas que te amo… te amaré siempre… Mi indomable… mi vida… mi amor… la estrella fugaz que cruzó mi cielo cuando más oscuro estaba…

- Te amo Seiya… y aquí, delante de "Plu", quiero que sepas que yo también te doy mi vida para siempre… porque te amo… y que la luna y las estrellas sean testigos de este juramento. Porque te voy a amar el resto de mi vida y más allá…

- ¿Me lo juras bombón?

- ¡Te lo juro!

Ambos se besaron, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron juntos por el sendero de regreso a casa. Pero de pronto Serena volteó y le preguntó a Seiya.

- Oye… ¿sentiste eso?

- Sí… pero no sé como describirlo… sentí una gran paz en mi alma…

- ¿Crees que "Plu" nos escuchó? – preguntó la rubia.

- Tal vez… - Seiya miró el cielo y susurró. – Gracias mamá…

Los dos se besaron y si hubiesen volteado hubieran visto sobre la lápida, las figuras de Helios y "Plu", abrazados, amándose en la eternidad, viendo a su hijo besar a su princesa.

**FIN**


End file.
